Dracula
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Hundreds of years ago a lord in Transylvania was burried alive and now he is back as a monster that drinks human blood. On the other side of Europe a Hunter, in the name of Church, with no memories and with alcoholic issues, Yami must eliminate him. Will he make it? A story taking place in mysterious Transylvania of 19th century poudered with danger, love and angst. Please review!
1. Introduction

**Transylvania: January 1400**

"No! No! Don't! Let me go! Let go!" a man was screaming.

The angry people wouldn't listen to a word of what he was saying. Four people with broad shoulders were holding the arms and legs of the poor man that was struggling to be set free by their grip. The man had chocolate hair and icy-blue eyes… Those eyes though were now full with despair and fear! The once proud and arrogant man was now struggling to get away from them…to live!

"No! Take my head off! Cut my head off but not that!"

The mob was not listening to him. The man was struggling to get free but on the other hand what could he do? He was alone and he was facing hundreds of people that were all looking at him with deadly hatred and disgust.

"This is the only death you deserve, monster! For what you did, you'll pay!"

"It wasn't me! No! Don't!"

The man's once royal-like clothes were now torn and dirty. How could this happen! How!

"I didn't kill her! I swear! It was not me!"

He was a lord, in a castle. He had lived a life that would fit to a king. He was fair to people even if he was a bit arrogant and over self-confident. He later on had obtained a wonderful and beautiful wife… Lady Sylvia and he had something more to be proud about… But then one day everything changed. The only thing he could remember was…his wife in a pool of her own blood…dead… Then the mob was already out of his castle doors, breaking the doors and rushing in like a pack of famished wolves! When all of them rushed upon him, grabbing him, all his pride flew to thin air and the only thing he wanted was to live… His punishment would be the most slow and awful death… They wanted to burry him alive…

"No!" he was screaming in their hands, "No! Pull my head out! Slash my chest and pull my heart out! But not this! No! Let me go! Let go!"

"Shut up you monster! For what you did this is the death you deserve!"

He was struggling in their hands but in vein! They were dragging him…straight to a black, open coffin! The sight of it made his eyes grow big with pure terror! It was like a big mouth that was ready to swallow him! The eyes of the people around him were shining with hatred…pure hatred like the eyes of the jackals in the middle of the night! He was alone…they were many…he was struggling…but in vein!

"No! No! Let me go! Anything but that! Anything but that!"

They mercilessly threw him in the coffin and then they shut it close!

"No! No! Please!" he heard himself pleading for the very first time in his life!

His fists were hitting the coffin! He wanted to get out! The death would be slow…slow and tormenting! And the only thing he could hear was their laughter! Their sadistic laughter! And also…he could hear the soil that was covering the coffin… He was now desperate…the air was running out! His life was running out!

"No! Please! No! Noooooooo!"

No one heard his pleading…no one heard his screams…and then…the last scream came out of his mouth…full of rage and disappointment…hate…desperation…

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!"

And then…nothing…he fell silent…forever…

* * *

**It is a story based on the movie Van Helshing, something from the classical Dracula, something from Hidalgo basing on characters and also The last Samurai ech...**  
**In general I took many inspirations for this but the main one was Van Helsing! **

**Yes Seto Kaiba is the Dracula here! This is a small introduction of how Seto Kaiba found death... I was thinking of many titles for this but I ended up with the classical "Dracula".**

**Picture belongs to Kassandra-21 (permission taken)**


	2. Monsters and Demons

The fog was covering the mountains like a soft, heavenly cover made of cotton. It was starting to get dawn…however the darkness of the night before was still there…it wasn't morning yet… The rough mountains of Transylvania looked like taken out of a children's fairy tale however nothing inside them was like a fairy tale. More likely they seemed to be out of some nightmare. Simple things made the village. Wood and stone with no decorations. The only thing that appeared to be breaking the depressing sight of the small village was the great castle at the top of the hill but that also was now starting to rotten and it was there, more depressing…more monstrous than anything else in that area…because it contained something terrible…it contained sorrow…it contained anger…it contained death… Deep inside the complicated hallways, in the half-darkness of the small candles in it… in a bed there was a woman. She was there but she didn't know why. She was sleeping peacefully in the bed dreaming of something no one will ever know. Her crimson hair was falling on the white pillow…her complexion was softly pale like the moonlight… In another room there is a coffin… the coffin opens slowly only to reveal the man that is sleeping in it. That's right…he is sleeping. However he is not sleeping he eternal sleep all dead should have…the eternal rest. He is just sleeping. His arms are crossed over his chest like a dead man and you can't hear his breathing…but he opened his eyes and sat up! He is dressed in black…with a white shirt and a black cape with red glossy lining made of silk. His handsome features are thin and with great analogies like a pureblood aristocrat. His hair is silk and brown and his eyes were icy-blue and sharp. His complexion was as pale as death himself! He got out of the coffin and licked his lips while a soft red glow appeared in his eyes. He smirked and as his lips drew back, they revealed a pair of white fangs…

He walked without making any sound and got in the room…as if one of the many shadows in it… He slowly licked his lips seeing the girl in the bed that was sleeping peacefully… He leaned over her and slowly and soundlessly sank two sharp fangs in her white neck… The red liquid that came out of the small wound filled his mouth…warm…sweet…getting down his throat into his stomach…

Down in the village a warning bell started to blare…and the macabre sound filled the silence of that morning

Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong!…

People were running around all over the village.

"Another kill!" they were yelling, "Another victim!"

It was a girl…a young woman…barely nineteen years of age…if not less… Another victim for the beast that was haunting the village…another death…

Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong!…

And everyone turned his or her head towards the lonely castle…now except the bells there was something else in the air…the macabre and loud sound of an organ! It was tearing the air as if it was coming on death's wings! A requiem coming straight from the castle! The notes were passionate! They hid sorrow and hate! They hid pain and desperation… They hid long shed tears… If someone would have the courage to get in…he could see the same man…sitting in front of the grand pipe organ, having his eyes closed as his long skilled fingers were running on the notes strong and passionate! He seemed to be completely lost in his notes…in his macabre requiem… and his solitude.

And everyone's heart was beating in that rhythm…of the haunting music of death…

And the first morning light came…with death… Snowflakes started to fall softly…

* * *

**Paris: November 1850**

The weather was wet and cloudy as usually. The night was dark…dark with no stars or moon that was hiding behind the clouds. The City of Light wasn't living up to its name that night… A man dressed in black was walking in the streets…slipping in the shadows as if he was one himself… He was all dressed in leather. Black leather. He was wearing black leather pants and tight black leather top and he was finishing his attire with a black, leather trench coat that reached down his ankles. He was wearing a metal belt but…you could say that he was carrying…an arm-factory! He had daggers all around his belt, a pistol-like object that was releasing a gripper with a rope. Also he had other small objects. This man was going to hunt…but his pray wasn't some kind of animal…but a monster! The man was tall and slim with a lean yet hard and muscle body. The tight leather was pointing out every hard muscle on his chest and abs. His hair was quite unusual. It was spiky and tri-colored with magnet tips, black base and bolt-like golden bangs. People who saw him, especially women, would say that he was handsome in a really dark and mysterious way… But the thing that really was attracting women was neither his body nor his hair but his eyes! His eyes were sharp and they gave you the impression that they were looking straight in your soul! And they were a dark, crimson like two pools of melted ruby…like fresh-drawn blood…eyes that were burning like fire! The man's steps were certain and strong. He showed no fear, any hesitation. His leather shoes were tapping softly on the street making a dry sound… The man was like made of darkness…even his mind was dark…with no memories in it…no memories from his childhood, family or first friends…even his name was resembling that…his name was darkness itself…Yami… He walked a little further till he found what was looking for…a corpse in the middle of a dark alley. He walked there and checked the body. It was a young lady and she appeared to be beaten to death…or probably she died first and then someone hit her body with no mercy. He made the sign of cross.

"May Lord take care of your soul…" he whispered

He gathered some bloody dirt with his finger and raised it to his nose. He sniffed. In the metal scent of blood and the bitter of wet soil he smelled something else…he smelled sweat and smoke…

"Got ya!" he thought as he stood up and started running away from the spot.

His instinct leaded him to the Cathedral of Notre Dame. He looked upwards… The Cathedral appeared to be tearing the sky…the clouds were traveling in the sky and now the silver moon was visible behind them, showering everything with its deathly beautiful, heavenly silver. It was magnificent in a scary way… He walked in without hesitation and started to climb the winding, rock stairway towards the belfry. He opened the door slowly and carefully. The place was illuminated only by the dull light from the moon…the bells all around were causing dancing shadows all around. Yami felt no fear…but he knew that he had to be extremely cautious. His steps now changed to small and cautious…slow and soundless… Suddenly a huge green head appeared over him with a great growl! Yami didn't move a single muscle.

"Yo" he simply said as if he didn't care.

The green monster grinned and climbed down from the ceiling joists.

"Surprised to see me…?" he said with a mocking tone.

"Not at all" Yami said coldly. "But I confess that I am not used to having replacements to the monsters I take down"

The green giant burst out laughing for a couple of seconds.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"You're not him! You are not the Hunchback. I know it. I saw him dying with my own two eyes. And as far as I remember…he wasn't green when I was cutting his head off…"

The green monster made a pained expression mockingly.

"That hurt…Hunter of Darkness…"

"I am still getting used to the title…"

The giant chuckled again.

"So…" he jumped on the joists again, "Will you kill me…? Oh no…what did I do…?" he was saying sarcastically making a fake scared child's voice.

"You killed…you slaughtered, five women, two men, three children…"

"…And a passing by dog!" the green giant scoffed.

"Because you are trying to copy your…ancestor…" Yami said.

The giant hanged from the joist and brought his face close to Yami's.

"Everyone has…a purpose…"

"Well the…I am sorry cause mine…is going to stop yours!"

With a swift move that was hard to notice even with your eyes, Yami drew out two daggers, just in time I must add, because the green giant had already rushed on him! He jumped back avoiding him doing a perfect turn in the air to land back on his feet. The giant jumped on the joists again. Yami span the two daggers in his hands with skill that would envy even the best hunter in the world and then he attacked again, throwing one of them to the green giant. He made a cut at his right side. The monster growled and then attacked again. Yami leaped high in a way that you could say that it was not human and after passing over the almost three meter high giant he landed on his feet and he kicked again and again. The giant hit a wall, that crumbled under his huge maze and a bell fell from its position leaving its metal, loud sound before crumbling the wooden floor below and fall, God knows where!

"Some people say you are a demon Yami!" the giant yelled.

"Please…I do not accept criticism from people who even bleed with green blood!"

Then Yami leaped in the ceiling and grabbing the joists he climbed up like he was indeed a demon…or a cat! His moves were so accurate and he was making them with the easiness normal people had in order to walk! He climbed out and the next moment monster and demon-man were outside at the top of Cathedral.

"Well, well, well…what a romantic place…"

The giant was mocking him again. The bleeding didn't seem to bother him!

"I think you'll find the view quite spectacular!"

The monster hit him and if he was another person, Yami would definitely be one with the stones at the base of the Cathedral, but Yami was not such kind of man! He grabbed the edge and using his hands got himself thrown in the sky and landed right behind the green monster!

"After you, please!" he commented before kicking again

The green giant seemed ready to fall but unfortunately he wasn't an easy opponent either and controlled his fall and tried to kick Yami out again! Yami was now at the edge of the Cathedral again and he was keeping a great balance. Another dagger whistled in the air and got stabbed in the giant's green flesh. The monster's cry echoed in the dead of night and the moon above their heads seemed to have stopped to see who would win… The monster was now under the influence of its animalistic rage and rushed upon Yami…And Yami fell… At the last moment he drew out the pistol with the grabbed and released it! The metal hand grabbed the wall and then he was able to pull himself up again as if he flew in the night sky… and he landed behind the creature again! He threw a dagger…and another one and another and then he drew his pistol and shoot again and again… The wounded beast fell for good this time… It let out a long cry before crushing on the stone street at the base of the Cathedral. Yami looked down, while he was standing at the edge again and did the sign of cross with his hands.

"May God spare your soul…" he mumbled

He clenched his teeth and drew out of his chest pocket a small, square alcohol bottle. He took a good swing of the strong booze and growled. He was supposed to catch him alive! Now another monster had died…and all the crushing sounds and the howling had drawn attention. People gathered around the torn body…that after it crushed, it had returned back to its original form…that of an average man! He gulped down another big sip watching people gathering around the dead body of the ex-giant. A man of those that gathered there, looked up only to see Yami's black silhouette with background the dull moon that was still playing with the clouds!

"Yami! You're a monster!" he screamed in the sky towards him.

More heads turned to him…more eyes glowed with disgust and fear…and anger…

"Time to go…"

Yami jumped from his place and ran in the Cathedral. He easily slipped in the shadows and avoided the crowd and…after some time he was on his black strong stallion riding away with speed and determination out of Paris…taking one swing from his bottle once in a while… Above him the moon was still playing hide and seek with the clouds as the night was moving… And he was riding away…as if he hadn't spent hours of fighting, searching or without sleep… His crimson eyes seemed as if they were really liquid blood under the moonlight… The horse's hooves were digging the ground underneath him! His spiky hair was waving with the air…and the trench coat was waving after him…the leather glowing with the moonlight…along with the silver glow of the metal objects on his belt…his many weapons…

The job was done…

Next stop…Vatican…

* * *

**Here is the second chapter too! I hope you like it! Yup! We have Yami here!**

**First things first! The woman appearing first, with Dracula Seto is OC of a friend of mine that asked me to put her in my story!**  
**Her name is Heather. Well as for why she was in the castle...don't ask me!**  
**Obviously it was too early and no one actually believed that their ex-earl would come back to life!**

**The reqeiem playing here was inspired by Davy Jones Organ Theme **

**Now hundreds of years after here is Yami! Yami is something like Van Helsing in here! And yes he appears to be an alcoholic! Lets say that his life is...rather hard! You'll see more about him soon!**  
**The giant was inspired by Hulk! Yes the fight scene was inspired by Van Helsing movie but the green giant is not the original monster! The first one is supposed to be killed by Yami long ago!**

**Thanks for reading and please Review!**


	3. Journey to Transylvania

The weather in Rome was cloudy as usually this day of era! The sky was gray as if all the color was washed away from the rain. And in the middle of it…was the Vatican…the center of Catholic Church. A big black horse appeared and crossed all the roads and beautiful squares as if it was the horse of death itself. The dark man on its back passed by many people not really bothering to slow down to let them pass or give them the chance to jump aside. They usually did after all! On his black horse, Yami passed through the square and reached the Vatican's doors. People were already opening them so he didn't bother to slow down! He passed through them without stopping till he finally pulled his horse's bridles and stopped his strong horse. He stayed on its back for a little longer and took a long sip from his small, square bottle before hoping down from its back. Some monks, that were helping there, stopped the horse and took it aside. The usual routine for Yami, that is! Yami took another sip of his alcohol before starting to head towards one of the many churches inside the Vatican. His steps were barely less stable. He never let himself stagger with other people around not even when he was so drunk that he was at the point of fainting. It was another talent of his, he presumed. Anyway he walked in one of the churches and headed straight for the Confessional and when he closed the small door he knocked the wooden back in a specific way. A preacher appeared to the other side. And he didn't seem really happy!

"May God bless you" Yami told him but his words were hollow

It was the typical thing to say. And it was just that; the typical and nothing more.

"That bell was more than three hundred and fifty years old!" the preacher said bluntly with his heavy Italian accent, "The floor underneath it was recently re-constructed! The floor underneath that, where the bell landed was more than six hundred years old! Wish we can afford paying that!"

"Oh at least now I know where the bell landed" Yami mumbled through clenched teeth.

The preacher's brows frowned.

"I heard that you caused much trouble in Paris! And it ended up with the death of the creature we asked you to bring here alive!"

"I was trying to save my damn life!" Yami mumbled taking another sip from the bottle. The alcohol was over, he saw.

The preacher ignored his curse and continued.

"Don't get me wrong! Your results are unquestionable! Your methods, though, are causing far too much attention! There are already people out here who offer reward for your head!"

"Hey, give me a break! Do you think I like being the most wanted man in Europe by killing monsters here and there? I haven't seen you doing much about it!" Yami snapped back

The preacher opened the false Confessional wall and looked Yami in eyes.

"Because we do not exist!" he pointed out every word in his whisper.

Yami's bloody eyes darkened and leaned forward. His alcohol smelling breath was hot all over the preacher's face.

"Oh yeah? Well I do! I am the demon that is killing people! I am the one who is running out there doing the dirty job and I am the one they gladly would kill! Not you!"

The preacher didn't move an inch and then backed down from him and started walking to the small tunnel that was behind the Confessional's false wall.

"When we first found you, half-dead crawling in this church's entrance you had nothing! We took you in and gave you food and a bed to sleep"

"And you gave me a gun in the other hand making me a hunter!" Yami snapped back again.

"Precisely. We gave you a purpose. We thought that you were indeed sent by God, our Maker"

"Humph! Strange thing God sending a demon to famish!" the words came out of Yami's mouth before he was able to stop them.

"Don't be blasphemous!" the preacher scolded him, "Your talents are remarkable"

"I still have nothing! I have no memories! No real identity! Am I supposed to be grateful that I have the talent to kill?"

The preacher was already walking down the tunnel's stone stairs.

"You wish to recover your memory? The House of God is now your home and your identity… However if you indeed keep seeking for answers, I suggest you to keep traveling! And you know that only Vatican can offer you the right documents! Think about it!"

And his voice started to getting lost in the tunnel. Yami remained there for a little. Indeed he was a man with no memories that was taken in by the Church and he had become something like a Hunter for beasts that were threatening humankind! Of course such job was neither pleasant nor welcome to him but he had no other choice! That was one of the reasons most of the time when he wasn't on duty he was almost constantly drunk but even in the worst type of drunkenness Yami could keep his senses and he could still control his thoughts and most of his acts! He sighed and started going down the stairs as well following the man to the secret chambers below.

* * *

Under the Vatican there was an entire laboratory! People from all the corners of earth and from all civilizations were working there. They were working on everything and anything was known as forbidden for church.

"We are the force that should fight evil"

"It's easy for you to say! But I am the one who sees all those creatures you call 'evil' dying! I am the one who hears the last cries they make!" Yami interrupted.

The preacher looked at him.

"You may call it a test of faith for you!"

Yami growled but nevertheless he didn't protest anymore. The preacher smiled a little and then switched on a slights machine. It showed a map of Europe.

"And now…we need you to go to the East, to the far and cursed land of Romania, in Transylvania. The village there is terrorized for centuries now by an undying demon, a vampire"

"A vampire?" Yami questioned raising a brow.

"Yes." The preacher answered, "It is something you've never faced before isn't it?

The slight changed from the map showing now a man. He was dressed with clothes that would fit to an era centuries ago. The man was pretty handsome and he had a smug smirk on his face.

"Everything started four hundred and fifty years ago when the Earl of Transylvania, Seto Kaiba was brutally murdered inside his own castle. He was buried alive in a coffin in his castle's crypt in January of the year 1400 by dozens of men that were holding him and putting him in his coffin."

Yami walked closer to see the picture better.

"Really? And what had he done to deserve such death?" he questioned.

The preacher changed the picture again, now showing a lovely lady with soft characteristics and delicate face. Her hair was falling nicely on her face and her beautiful eyes making her almost like a fairy or a mermaid or something.

"This was his wife. Lady Sylvia. She was found murdered in a pool of her own blood when Seto Kaiba brutally murdered her. Some people believe that he did that so he could remain young forever by drinking blood coming from her heart. Or that is one of the countless superstitions that are heard for the reason he murdered his wife."

Yami was listening to him carefully.

"One year later, Seto Kaiba rose from the grave and he got back as a demon that drinks blood from humans. He has remained youth and he can't die. People tried to stop and eliminate the monster that was killing them. No one succeeded till now…"

Yami was looking at the pictures with no expression at all. The preacher stood next to him.

"Those people need redemption from this evil"

"So you are sending me to hell" Yami commented in bitter sarcasm.

The preacher smiled.

"In a way…" he said, "But we need you sober!" he added as he headed to another direction. Yami followed him.

"In some books about him we found this specific mark! It is like the Coptic Cross or rather the Egyptian Cross Ankh, the word for 'life'. Sounds familiar right?"

Yami looked at it and gasped. It was indeed familiar! On his right shoulder blade he had a mark, a tattoo, with the exact symbol!

"It fits your mark huh? Whatever lies there, it sure hides the answers you seek!"

Yami's heart bounded in his chest and his mind, even clouded with alcohol started to race again. What if indeed that mission could hold the key to the questions that he was trying to answer all those years?

* * *

Later on he found himself even deeper to the underground laboratories of Vatican where new inventions had been tested. Everyone was working really hard in there.

"Hey! Hey, Yami!"

He turned around to see one of the apprentices to become preachers. Joey Wheeler. He didn't have a preacher name yet since he was still an apprentice. It was a tall, young man with blonde hair and hazel eyes. Honestly his appearance didn't resemble a preacher at all and Yami was still wondering why on Earth that guy was there in the first place!

"There you are!" he told him in a friendly way.

He approached him.

"Did you bring the big guy here or you killed him?"

Yami ignored the question.

"You killed him didn't you? That's why they get so annoyed! When they ask you to bring a monster here they don't mean a corpse man!"

Yami glared at him a little. He wasn't really mad. Actually Joey was the only man in there that he would address as a pleasant person, but at that moment he wasn't really at the mood for more scolding! He didn't even have any alcohol left to keep drinking!

"Okay man! I got it! I got it you are not in the mood!"

He then twisted his face a little by the strong smell of alcohol coming from Yami.

"Man! You're drunk again? Jeez! What are we gonna do with ya?"

Another glare.

"Fine I stop! I stop! Follow me now! Here are some things you'll need to your trip!"

He threw him an empty sack.

"Here! Take this! Rings or garlic…Holly Water…a wooden stake…a silver stake…a Cross…"

"Why in all hells do I need these?" Yami stopped finding this the very least amusing if not ridiculous.

"You have never been after a vampire right?"

"Vampires, warlocks all the same! What's the difference anyway?"

"Nonononono… Vampires have nothing to do with any of this! Believe me! Even I could kill an old witch!"

Yami finally cracked a chuckle.

"And how do you know about that huh?"

"I read. And I do research! Jeez man! I am not that useless!"

"Whatever you say!" Yami chuckled again.

"Yeah, yeah! Take more daggers too. And put bullets to your guns! You're gonna need them! The horse is already fed and ready to go! And you better use more…imagination this time so you won't destroy the entire village while killing Seto Kaiba-vampire! And you better hold tight on your sack that contains all those things!"

"Oh, no you could do that cause you're coming with me!"

"What!?" Joey suddenly screamed totally taken aback.

"What? Did you expect me to carry all this by myself? After all you weren't the one who was complaining that he gets no action?"

"Dammit, Yami! I have never been to such a thing before!"

Yami smirked.

"Hey! You are supposed to become a preacher one day! You shouldn't curse!"

"Hey, as long as the 'big guy' isn't in here I can curse as far as I want! Dammit!" Joey said as if enjoying his little…'rebellion'

Yami chuckled.

"Alright I see you're full of energy! Let's go!"

And with those words he started to walk towards the exit, putting more alcohol in his bottle on his way out and putting daggers and bullets on his belt along the way as well while Joey was after him calling him.

"Hey Yami I didn't say yes! Hey! I don't wanna go there! Honestly I have never… Yami! Yami!"

* * *

However weather he liked it or not he was, a few hours ago, on a small stallion's back, right after Yami's big black one and they were both riding out of the city with speed, heading to the harbors. Later they were both in a ship that was dancing wildly with the big waves! Joey sometimes bent over the edge so he could throw up, while Yami was constantly drinking from his bottle or being in his cabin checking the maps and the details or at the front part of the ship gazing the rough sea in deep thought with the air waving his tri-colored hair. When they reached land they were moving from village to village asking for information, eat something or rest and feed the horses and Yami to put alcohol to his small bottle…only to leave again in a haste… The scenery soon changed again to give its place to rough mountains covered totally in white snow. Dangerous and unwelcoming that had killed many passing by people in the past! The black stallion and the brown horse were heading through them…rough mountains around them and over them the clear, blue sky…

Soon, after days of tiring trip through the frozen mountains they saw from far away the castle they were looking for… It was there as if piercing the sky…as if provoking God Himself… They had found it… Seto Kaiba's castle…

* * *

**Well here is the next chappie! As you can see Yami is heading to Transylvania to kill the vampire (Seto Kaiba)**

**I chose to give Jounouchi (Joey) the english name so it would fit to the country the story is supposed to take place in! Since it is in Europe I cannot possibly give them Japanese names!**

**The trip scene of the movie of Van Helsing was one of my personal favourites! I fell in love with it and with the Ost playing in the background! **  
**More is coming soon! Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you liked it and that you'll keep reading me!**

**Please review! ^^**

**Enjoy!**


	4. The Vampires Attack

The horses stopped running a little outside the depressing town that was around Seto Kaiba's castle. Both of the two travelers entered the village slowly to attract as less attention as possible… The houses, all made from wood and stone, seem to be rotting along with the people who lived there. Everyone seemed to be signed with fear. Well they couldn't see many people. Only one or two were walking. The weather was wet and the atmosphere cold. A soft mist was covering everything and the humidity was piercing their bones. Yami though was standing upright on his horse looking around. The silence was almost absolute and the only thing that was heard was the rhythmical sound of their horses' hooves that were tapping on the cobbled road. The two or three people that saw them widened their eyes and then ran away to hide.

"Friendly people…" Joey commented with his jaw clattering slightly from cold.

"Well you would be the same if an undying demon was sucking your blood once in a while…" Yami snapped back bitterly.

He got over his horse and Joey followed him. Then the silence was broken by a new sound. It was the sound of drums.

Tam! Tam! Tam! Tam! Tam! Tam! Tam! Tam! Tam! Tam! Tam!…

It was a steady rhythm, almost matching to the beat of a calm heart. And they could also hear voices…chanting something… It appeared like a ritual or something!

"Y-You can hear that, can't you?" Joey mumbled

"I am a hangover! Not deaf!" Yami growled bitterly and drew the horse's bridles walking to the sound's direction…

The voices were heard more clearly now…as if many people in the same time were chanting something… It wasn't long till they got to the central square. What was before them made Joey gasp a little and automatically to do the sign of cross.

"God have mercy…what the,,,"

Yami narrowed his eyes. There, in the middle of the square, was probably the entire population of the town…and the scene reminded some black magic ritual! Some people around were bounding the drums in a steady rhythm while all together were chanting the same word again and again in Romanian and Yami could finally understand what it meant! They were saying:

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!…"

…In the steady rhythm given by the drums and they were pointing out each word with passion! And in the middle of everything, four men were holding one wooden, round board and on it…was sitting a young woman! She was really thin and delicate! Her skin was purely white and her hair was…white as the snow! A pure white color that no one ever could have! Yami had seen many albinos in the past but this white color was something he had never seen before! And this woman had beautiful thin hair that was so long that would reach her thighs probably, and was falling over her face softly giving her the face of some kind of fairy or something! The woman was wearing a plain brown dress with long sleeves with no jewels or anything else even to cover herself a little more for the bitter cold…not even a cape! She was sitting cross-legged as if she was practicing yoga but her eyelids were closed and sometimes half-opened, as if they were too heavy and it was a real struggle for her to keep them open! And under those eyelids, at the faint gray light coming from the dull, cloud-covered sky, she was hiding two eyes of the most rare and purest blue they had ever seen! Her limbs though where loose and her head was leaning back as if it was heavy too! Her breathing was also heavy and slow coming out in small expirations like sighs. She looked like she was struggling between reality and the world of dreams! Close to her they could hear another old woman's voice that was mumbling some words in older Romanian neither of them could understand. She was dressed with rawhide and raw material fur and she was covered in jewels made of wood and bone. Deep wrinkles had grooved her face but her eyes were sparkling blue like a youth's eyes! Indeed everything pointed out that it was some magic ritual and she was the witch! Then the girl would be the sacrifice!

"Mother Mary…" Joey mumbled again

"A girl with white hair and blue eyes…no wonder what they are doing to her!" Yami whispered with a growl

"What's…wrong with her?"

"She seems hypnotized, or drugged!"

"I guess then it's opium that does that to her!" Joey whispered, "What do we do?"

"I guess getting our presence known…" Yami said in a low voice and started walking there dragging the horse with him

"Wait! Yami! Yami" Joey whispered but it was too late.

Yami was already walking there…

"Damn me!" Joey mumbled following him weather he liked it or not!

The "witch" saw them and stopped. Chanting. The same went for the others too and every single man, woman and child turned to look at them with not so friendly eyes. They seemed annoyed and angry that the two strangers stopped…whatever they were doing! The angry eyes were sharp like daggers!

"Are they always giving you this warm welcome?" Jounouchi mumbled to Yami through clenched teeth as he was walking mechanically.

He was starting to feel really uneasy, the very least.

"Pretty much…" Yami answered in a low voice as he continued walking as well like nothing happened.

People had started approaching them too much now when.

"You there! Turn around!" they heard a woman's commanding voice with the heavy Transylvanian accent

They both did to see a tall woman with rich, golden wavy hair that reached till her hips. She was wearing tight pants, high leather high-heeled boots and a shirt, over it wearing a corset to support her scandalously big breasts that her low cleavage was giving quite a good view of! Her eyes were violet and sparkling with suspicion down to the new comers! Having her hands on her hips she was standing on the wheel in the center of the square. She appeared to be in her middle twenties. Joey's eyes opened wide for a brief second. Well…she was sure quite a woman!

"Let me see your faces!" the woman ordered again since Joey was wearing his cape's hood and Yami had his head lowered.

"Why?" Yami asked with a bit provoking way.

"Because…we don't trust strangers!" she said again.

"Do as she says!" they heard another voice from the right.

They turned their heads and now it was Yami's turn to open his eyes, barely though. It was another woman dressed in a similar way with the blonde one but her heels weren't so high and she wasn't wearing a corset nor her cleavage was so low. Her hair was chocolate-brown and shoulder-long while her eyes were big and crystal-blue. She looked much younger, around sixteen years old, Yami presumed and her eyes were not so provoking but certainly they were suspecting them too! The voice of the blonde one distracted them again.

"My name is Mai Valentine and I am the daughter of the town's leader! Since he is dead some years now, his burden falls on me!"

"I see…" Yami mumbled with a smirk and then turned to the brunette again, "And what's the name of the pretty one here?" even if his voice was sarcastic…he kind of believed of what he said.

The girl's brows frowned.

"My name is Tea Gardner! Who are you strangers?"

Yami didn't respond and he simply looked around at the men of the village that were holding hoes, sickles and whatever else they could use as a weapon.

"Gentlemen, I am afraid that now you will be disarmed!" the woman named Mai said

As if waiting to hear that, the villagers started to move in small steps in a rather threatening way. Yami put his hand quickly on one of the many daggers on his belt.

"You can try!" said in a determined voice. His eyes piercing like liquid rubies!

Suddenly the villagers didn't seem so sure anymore and started taking a few steps back. Unlike them, the man in front of them sure knew how to use his weapons.

"You refuse to obey our laws? You sure have a nerve!" Mai commented.

"Ma'am, your laws mean absolutely nothing to me!" Yami said calmly.

"Fine" she answered back, calmly and then said, "Kill them!"

The villagers took some rather unsure steps forward. Yami's eyes were still…fresh in their memories!

"Oh really? The way you were planning to kill her?" Yami snapped a bit angrily pointing towards the girl's direction.

The white-haired girl was still sitting on the board, that as now on the ground, and she was still in her euphoria state with the witch close to her. Mai's eyes narrowed angrily

"I forbid you to talk about things you don't understand!"

"Oh I think I can understand what I see with my two eyes!"

A villager approached him.

"Try to touch me and you are dead!" Yami said in a low and calm yet serious voice

The red eyes the man saw made him back down a little. Yami didn't really mean that but still his eyes looked indeed experienced in…killing and that made everyone else who even had in mind to come closer, they re-considered it! Yami returned to Mai.

"Then what is that with the girl? She is so drugged that she can barely keep her eyes half-open!"

And he looked at the girl. She didn't seem older than thirteen or fourteen years old! Fifteen was the oldest he could make her!

"Kisara was chosen! She will be given as a bride to the vampire Seto Kaiba! So he can leave our village!"

"I can help." Yami said

"We don't need your help!"

"Oh, really?" Yami mocked and grabbed his dagger!

Mai was ready to attack him to defend herself but the dagger slit the air and…aimed to the three creatures that were coming from behind! Creatures that looked like bats but still had human features! Two women and a man!

"Vampires!" a villager exclaimed!

The three monstrous creatures flew low making everyone scream in terror

"Everybody inside!" Mai yelled and her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Not that she needed to say that since everyone was running around like ants that are seeing their nest collapsing. Yami grabbed daggers in both hands and threw them to the creatures! The one simply hit thin air but the other got stabbed in the shoulder of one of the two females, the one that had short silver hair. She screamed in pain for a brief second.

"Ruuuun!" Mai kept yelling.

She then grabbed a long, wooden pole and started waving it with great talent using extremely remarkable fighting skill! Somewhere kind of hidden, trying to fight back with a piece of wood, Joey saw her and whistled a little in admiration.

"What a woman!" he mumbled

Yami also managed to see with the corner of his eye, Tea going to the girl named Kisara and putting her hands on her shoulders, helping her up.

"Come on sweetheart…come on…" she was whispering to the drugged girl that was at least one head shorter than the brunette one.

Yami didn't have time to think anything more! He jumped almost three meters in the air making a perfect roll in the air and threw another dagger! And he landed on the back of the women vampires. This time it was a woman with red hair! The vampire woman hissed in frustration and started flying with violent spins to get him off her back! Soon she found a solution and fell with force on a tiled roof with her back so she could hit him on it! Yami barely had time to see the…tiled roof rushing on him before his back hit it and him seeing some little stars with the hit! He groaned in pain and he fell to the ground, luckily for him for having good reflexes, he landed on his feet! The red-haired vampire flew to the air to meet the male vampire who had short-cut black hair and long, thin face.

"Heather! Kill the stranger!" he hissed

"Gladly!" she said in a voice that hid some lust in it and also a sadistic joy and flew down again!

Yami jumped aside so he could avoid her! He only earned a hysteric laugh from her. Meanwhile Tea had taken Kisara in a house that looked like a cellar and locked the door behind her. However when she turned her head she…faced the silver haired vampire!

"Hello sweetie!" she hissed and changed her form.

Now she looked like a normal woman with short silver, or extremely blonde, hair and bluish eyes. Tea tried to catch her breath.

"Nice to see you too, Callisto…" she mumbled.

* * *

Outside the battle was still on going! Yami had the dagger in one hand and the pistol to the other but no matter how many times he hurt the vampire girl she would revive in a second! Then the red-haired vampire, whose name was Heather, attacked again! Yami jumped back rolling on his shoulder and he had the chance to see Mai that was grabbed by the male vampire.

"Want a flight?" he hissed and laughed madly.

Yami jumped and grabbed her legs. The vampire lost his balance and let her go! They both fell on the ground and she was now sitting on him. Yami had barely time to pen his eyes wide before pushing Mai off him, cause he had seen Heather rushing to him again and this time she succeeded to grab him and raise him in the air. Yami hissed in frustration and grabbed her wing to make her lose balance! She did and she did let go of him only to grab him again, this time from his waist.

"I always loved wild guys!" she hissed and licked his neck!

Yami growled and stabbed her on the shoulder. She shrieked in pain and let go of him! Yami fell on a tile roof and then rolled on it to land on the snowed ground again. She saw her coming again so, while he was still lieing on his back he used his hands to do a barrel-roll backwards and land on his feet again and stand up avoiding her!

* * *

"What's the matter? Have I broken you a nail or anything?" Tea was saying to Callisto while backing down slowly with her body in front of Kisara's protectively.

"Stop playing with me, darling! And give me the girl! She has no place in anyone's heart!"

"Oh I hope that you did have a heart anymore Callisto…I really hope you did!"

And with those words Tea grabbed a bottle of wine from the ground and hit Callisto's head with it! The bottle broke in thousands of pieces and the vampire screamed as glasses got in her skin. Tea found the chance to grab half-drugged Kisara's hand and run out as fast as they could…

Yami on the other hand wasn't in better luck! The vampire girl seemed to be playing with him! She grabbed his neck firmly so his breath was cut!

"Oh what a brave and manly heartbeat…" she hissed at him as she flew!

Thankfully for Yami she changed her grip so now she was holding him by the shoulders and her bat-like legs were holding his. She ran her finger on his hard chest.

"…So steady and strong…"

And before Yami had time to react she crushed her lips on his! Yami's eyes widened in frustration and disgust, as he also tasted the metal taste of blood in her mouth. She pushed her away violently so she let him fall…while falling he grabbed the pistol and shot again and again and again! And then he fell on his back. He groaned again in pain and coughed a couple of times rubbing his pained neck he got up and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I was kissed by a vampire!" he growled!

Then the vampire woman Heather landed airily on a wooden parapet of a house just a few meters in before him and transformed to her human form. She was a woman with slim pale body and red hair that were falling on her shoulders softly. She was walking in a rather seductive way on the parapet while her skin was getting fixed again and…small bullets were popping out of her skin slowly and softly. She cracked her fingers a little by stretching them and starting staring at him, lustfully and teasingly with her bright, blue eyes.

Joey managed to run to the sack where they had their things and started searching madly in it, almost in a panic!

"Alright! Alright no panic…" he was talking to himself, "…if it is good to drink…"

He finally found a small bottle with the cross on it! He grabbed it

"Holly Water!" he yelled throwing it to Yami!

Yami was ready to grab it when the male vampire grabbed it and pushed it aside.

"Stop your teasing, Heather and finish him off!" he hissed.

Heather took a fake hurt expression.

"Too bad… So sad…" she pouted

Tea on the other hand was still trying to protect Kisara when Callisto flied over her head and landed in front of her grinning.

"Give me…the girl…" she hissed

"Over my dead body!" Tea snapped at her

"Love to!" she hissed again and flew over her.

* * *

Heather was now resting her hands on her knees looking at Yami with a lustful grin. Her fangs were now growing again and her face expression was changing to that of a monster. Yami's every singe nerve was on guard! He was ready for everything! Every sharp move! Every sudden attack! Then another thing drew his attention! The other vampire had attacked him from the back! But it never reached him! Someone had hit the vampire away!

"I am your opponent, boy!" Mai said spinning her stick!

"With pleasure!" the vampire hissed and attacked.

Yami's head snapped back at Heather's direction! Just in time to avoid her upcoming attack! He jumped aside so the vampire hit thin air!

"Dammit!" Yami hissed in frustration!

Tea was holding a piece of wood trying to protect Kisara… Callisto was approaching her slowly…

"I can feel the fresh blood running through your and her veins!" she hissed.

* * *

"Yami!" Joey yelled from afar.

Yami turned his head to see the small bottle with the Holly Water. Unfortunately the vampire saw it too from above! Heather hissed and dove in the air.

"There she comes!" Joey yelled

Yami growled in frustration and rolled on his shoulder, jumped in the air and finally grabbed the bottle! However Heather dove there too making him jump aside again! With one more frustrated yell he crushed the small bottle of holly water on his…dagger! He saw the vampire, that was about to come again changing in an expression of terror! Before she had time to fly up again, Yami leaped high, grabbed her shoulder and…stabbed her chest with the dagger. Heather screeched loudly in pure pain…so loudly that Yami had the impression his eardrums burst! He let go of her and fell on his back on the road again! As for Heather she hit her back on a tile roof still screeching and moving violently like crazy and her skin started to rotten as if it was burning till there was nothing left but bones…which soon turned into dust too! Yami, who was watching the entire thing with his eyes opened wide raised himself to his elbows and did the sign of cross with his hands.

"May God forgive you…" he mumbled still in shock. He had never faced such thing before!

The other two vampires screamed feeling the death of their partner! The man-vampire was ready to rush upon Yami when…the clouds moved aside and revealed the weak sun! Then both of the vampires hissed and screamed as if someone was burning them with boiling oil, opened their wings and flew away still screaming and screeching! Yami, still panting heavily fell back down on the snowy road to catch his breath a little. It wasn't the fatigue or anything. Mostly it was the shock. Those vampires were something completely different from every challenge and every creature he had faced before! He remained there panting! People had started to come out of their hiding places…slowly…and carefully. Tea was still with Kisara who had started to come around a little. She looked up at the cloudy sky and then at Yami and Joey…

"It's the sun…" she stated in a low voice, breathing heavily as well…

Even those weak rays…were tearing the gray clouds…like the light after eternal darkness…

* * *

**Here is another chappie of my story! Yami in Transylvania! Well...not the best welcome gift for him!**

**In it they appear some OCs that were requested by some people!**

**Heather (remember she appeared in chapter two!)**

**Callisto (she is supposed to be one of the victims too)**

**The "witch" (I had to make her older for my story!)**

**The man is Rolland the one in Kaiba's service!**

**Yes! Kisara appears too! She was chosen to be given to Kaiba as a bride so they could make something like a deal with him! Poor girl I don't think she really wanted that!**  
**Mai's clothes were inspired by Anna's clothes in Van Helsing movie! Yup! Tea is in too! (I kept her English name for the same reason I kept Jounouchi's English name too!)**

**Please review! Enjoy!**


	5. The Devil is lurking

Yami remained there, lieing on the street on his back for a couple of seconds and then moaning in slight pain on his back, he crawled to the stairway of the church that was close and sat there still panting. His hand went to his chest-pocket to take the small, black leather alcohol flask he had as always and after opening it with his teeth he took a good swing of it, letting the burning alcohol flow down his throat. He sighed once. Joey had started to approach him slowly and touched his shoulder friendly.

"You did it pal…" he whispered.

Yami only looked at him, trying to catch his breath, and nodded.

"You alright?"

"Ugh! I don't know! My back is killing me!" Yami growled in frustration

Joey couldn't help but chuckle a little. Some meters away were Kisara with Tea. Kisara's eyes were fully opened now and also full with fear. The drug had passed so she was fully awake now…and the events of the previous minutes had started to come to her mind. She was now shivering all over in fear and cold. Tea had wrapped a blanket around her small shoulders and Kisara was holding it tightly on her as if trying, in vain, to feel warmer…or safer… Yami felt a hint of pity for the girl. He groaned in pain standing up again, for the bones of his back were still killing him, and he walked to her. He extended the alcohol bottle to her.

"Here. Have some of this. It will help"

Kisara looked up at him shivering all over, he could feel even her teeth clattering. Was it the cold? Was it the drug? Was it all together?

"One sip. I want the rest!" Yami said again with a bit rigid voice

Kisara took the small, leather bottle with both or her white, trembling hands and raised it to her lips. She took a small swing of it and coughed a little when she felt it burning her throat.

"It…burns…" she barely whispered in a small, sweet voice that could even belong to a little girl!

"Absinthe. Strong stuff." Yami plainly said taking back the flask.

He took another good swing of it again. Kisara looked up at him and cracked a small smile. Tea looked at him too. He looked at her too but the moment of silence was destroyed when someone yelled

"He killed the vampire!"

Soon other followed and kept yelling all together.

"He killed a vampire!… He killed the vampire!"

Yami and Joey stood up and soon they were cornered by the entire village again…surrounded by countless angry and scared eyes.

"Emm…and isn't that a good thing?" Joey questioned confused

"Vampires kill only when they are hungry…once or twice in a month but now…they will kill for revenge!" the witch said and her voice was trembling and she seemed even older now

"Yes! Yes!" everyone was yelling in agreement

"You always this popular?" Joey mumbled to Yami.

"More or less…" Yami said and took another swing from his absinthe.

"Whoever you are…you just singed our doom!" the old woman said again

"His name is Yami!" Mai appeared from the crowd walking to him

Sounds of surprise and fear were heard from the villagers!

"I heard that the name in some oriental language means 'darkness'…"

More murmurs followed. Mai looked at him in eye with her hands on her hips.

"Your reputation precedes you!" she told him in the face provokingly

Yami didn't move a muscle.

"Really? Don't tell me…" he mocked

"Kill him!" some yelled

"Send him away!" the other half were saying

Now half of the village was yelling to kill him and the other half to send him away! Mai's voice was heard over them.

"He is the first man to kill a vampire in more than three hundred years!"

She then smirked to Yami.

"That deserves a drink don't you think?"

"No!" they all yelled

"Kill him!"

"Send him away!"

"He is a threaten to us!"

Mai turned to Yami and smirked again.

"As you can see you are not welcome here!"

"I am used to it…"

"Well thanks to you, the vampires will come sooner or later! So if you still value your lives I would tell you to leave!"

"I can help"

"You helped us enough! Now go before vampires come!"

"That's right. The vampires will come after us but they will come in here! They will attack to every man woman and child in here, demanding to hear where we are…"

He leaned forward so his face was inches apart from Mai's and finished his sentence.

"…And you will have no answer!" and withdrew again

Mai remained silent for a second and then she smirked and turned to the people.

"Mister Yami over hear has spoken right. The vampires will come for him…but they will come here!"

She turned to face Yami again.

"So here is the deal. You will be staying here till the vampires appear! And when that moment comes you and your…"

Stopped looking at Joey with a rather uninterested look.

"…Companion will be thrown to their feet and you'll be alone! Deal?"

Joey gulped and he was not really…pleased with this "deal".

"Emm…I don't really like this deal! Maybe we could make a few small changes-…"

"Deal!" Yami cut him

"Yami!" he protested

Mai smirked again.

"You sure have courage! Very well then! You two will be staying to our inn! Anna that has the inn will take good care of you and there will be some place for your horses at the stables too!"

And then she added with a grin.

"…Of course you will pay for the staying and for whatever you eat of drink"

"Thank you for your hospitality!" Yami said sarcastically

"Don't flatter yourself!" Mai said starting to walk away in her provoking way, "Tea will take you there…"

Meanwhile Tea was done with helping Kisara and she had left her to the "witch" to take care of and she walked to them

"Let's go!" she said coldly.

Yami simply followed her taking another swing from his flask. Joey tried to lift the heavy sac he was holding and followed them.

* * *

They were walking without saying a word and the only thing that was breaking the silence was the sound of the snow getting crushed under their feet while they where walking and the sound of the alcohol that was being poured in Yami's throat from time to time.

"What kind of person gives to a man a name that means darkness?" Tea said trying to start a conversation.

"Well, when the name fits the man…" Yami said as if it didn't really mattered.

"What makes you say that?" she said again

"I have no memories, I live in the darkness, and I hunt down darkness. Comes pretty handy don't you think?"

He knew that it was no secret. After all the fact that he didn't remember his past didn't seem something important for that Transylvanian girl. At least that was what he presumed.

"No memories at all?" she asked.

Yami shook his head in a negative way and drank another sip from the flask.

"Now it's my turn to ask, who were those three that attacked?"

"They are saying they are Seto Kaiba's servants but no one knows for sure. They attack separately from him!"

"What did they want?"

"Blood obviously. But it appears Callisto, the blonde one, wanted Kisara especially for some reason. I don't care though!"

"What about that girl?"

"She recently bled, therefore she is ready for marriage. She was chosen to become Seto Kaiba's bride."

"And obviously she didn't want that. And the old woman that was…chanting?" he drank again.

"Her name is Setoko"

"Strange name for a Transylvanian"

"It is the name that was given to her. She is something like a doctor here. A druggist or a druid"

"Strange thing that you have an old witch among you while you have churches all around!" Yami commented bitterly.

Tea frowned.

"She's not a witch!"

"And what about all that witchy things she was doing?"

"It wasn't witchy!"

"Oh really?"

"It wasn't witchy! She didn't hurt anyone!"

"Except that girl!" Yami snapped.

Tea's lips clenched a little at the comment and said no more. Yami decided to change the subject.

"What about that vampire that was attacking me?"

"Her name was Heather. She was killed by Seto Kaiba two hundred years ago. According to what the books say she was tough and independent lady. She knew exactly how to handle tough situations!"

"Till she got eaten!" Yami commented again and drank another sip.

"More or less!"

"Why aren't you leaving this place since you are being attacked?"

"We lived here for centuries! Our ancestors lived here and their ancestors before them! We will not live our home!"

"How can I find him?" Yami said again.

"In his castle! But only the bravest or the most fool would go there!"

They kept walking with fast and big steps to get a bit warmer. Yami took another sip.

"They ran away now?"

"They can't stay in daylight! That's why they never attack in daylight."

"Really? So what made them attack in daylight today?" Yami asked a bit mockingly.

"I don't know. Probably they wanted to catch us off guard! Callisto seemed really desperate to take Kisara!"

"Why?"

Tea smiled a small smile, with no joy or humor.

"You're asking too many questions"

"Well, I usually ask only two; Weather I deal with it or just kill it!"

That made Tea stop, turn around and look at him with her blue eyes.

"Some people say you are a monster and a murderer, Yami…some that you are a holly man. Which is it?"

Yami's lips pushed back a little for a brief second as if he thought of what to answer.

"It's a bit of both, I think" he said

But she looked at him from top to bottom with a critical look in her eyes.

"You must feel good with that right? Walking around in streets, facing creatures that are different than you…deciding who should live or who should die…or better! You leave that choice to others!"

Yami looked at her but her words meant nothing to him. He had heard such insults in the past and even worse than that so her words didn't touch him so she continued.

"It is like…putting people on a scale and decide who should be off the scale!"

"Well in that case I could say the same thing to you!"

She grimaced in surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"Back then…during the attack I saw people running and screaming in panic, I saw people trying to protect their children or wives and running to safety…and considering the girl…I even saw people yelling to the vampires 'Take her! Take her and leave us alone!' but only you…had put your body over hers as a shield…protecting her and taking her to safety. You decided that she didn't deserve to die!"

"That's not the same thing!" she spat frustrated.

"Oh, it is exactly the same thing! Back then, you had made the decision that she didn't deserve to die!"

"Of course she doesn't!" finally Tea yelled, "She is just an innocent girl, younger than me! She did no harm to anybody!"

"Oh, please! White hair, pale skin and blue eyes? I have seen people getting burned for only one of those characteristics!"

"Shut up!" she spat angrily, "And what could you possibly understand? Where have you learnt how it feels? In the alcohol bottle that you cling to?"

"Hey, hey…come on guys! We better not…" Joey stared.

However none of them moved an inch!

"…Fight…" he finished in a small voice not that the two of them even noticed him

Yami's eyes narrowed as he was looking at her. His eyes were two bottomless pools of melted ruby…two pools of fresh drawn blood…

"Oh you have no idea what I have been through…" he said in a low, hoarse voice that hid much pain and devastation. "You have no idea…"

That made her stop and look up at him so her eyes would meet his. The man in front of her appeared to be in his late twenties but he could be younger…or even older! Her look had changed to a look of mixed admiration and pity at the same time before changing to the previous angry one, but not so convincing as it was before!

"You sicken me!" she said and started walking again

Yami's lips cracked a small smirk.

"Whatever you say!" he said before following her, drinking the last sip of his absinthe

* * *

After some time they were at the inn that was called "The Boar". It seemed pretty comfortable. It was welcome to the two tired travelers anyway! They walked in and they felt the sweet warmness of the big fireplace. The floor was covered with a carpet that was a bear-pelt. Around the walls there were some hunting prices; Heads of deer and boars, tails of foxes and others. Tea walked in with the other two following. The rime that had formed on their clothes had started to melt.

"I'm in heaven!" Joey mumbled finally feeling his bone a bit warm!

Tea approached a tall woman in her late thirties that was wearing long, red skirt and the typical Transylvanian shirt above. She had long, straight, raven hair and full lips painted red as well. Her body was wavy and plump and her breasts were well shaped and quite large as well. Tea greeted her.

"Hello Anna! Do you have rooms for the…gentlemen over here?"

When Anna saw them, gasped a little.

"They are our guests." Tea said and then added, "Temporarily!"

Anna eyed Yami and then Joey and Yami again. She swallowed once.

"Sure I do."

She looked at them

"Do you wish to stay on separate rooms or you can have a room with two beds?"

Yami shrugged

"It doesn't matter! I actually have money to spend! Don't worry"

One thing Yami had for sure was that money was not an issue to him. He, might, had nothing but Church and Vatican were providing him with money for his trips and for his food or his residency when that was necessary.

"So…in that case you can have our double room. It is in reality two separate rooms but they are communicating with a door in the middle."

"Sounds good" Yami said plainly.

Tea started to leave.

"See you around Tea!" Yami said teasingly

She frowned.

"My name is Tea Gardner!"

"Right! See you around Tea Gardner!" he said with a teasing smirk.

Tea just said a small "humph" and then left the inn. The woman gave him the book so he could sign with his name and then took a candle and the key and started climbing the stairs taking them to their room.

"We serve dinner till midnight! If you want to eat, don't be late!" she told them unlocking the door.

She opened it. The room inside was really comfortable. It didn't have much furniture. In the one room it had a small bed and a desk while to the other one, the bigger one it had a wooden table along with the bed. Anna let them alone.

"Well…that's what I called hospitality!" Joey commented mockingly.

Yami seemed to pay no mind. He fell on the mattress with a sigh of fatigue and pain, since his back was still in pain after all that fighting and falling and he finally let his pained muscles to relax a little. After days of travel and hours on a horseback through rocky and showed mountains in the cold he finally could rest a little! Especially since he barely had time to return from Paris before leaving again in a hurry for Transylvania! He remained there, lieing on his back staring at the ceiling above. His mind, slightly foggy by the previous fight and the alcohol he had consumed, started to run back at the things that had happened recently and the things he had learnt about his new enemy. He would be the toughest, he thought. Some of them traveled to her as well… Tea Gardner… His eyes started to feel heavy…

"Hey Yami!" Joey called from inside.

He got through the door that was connecting the two parts of the room.

"Hey I can take the small one and you can take…"

He stopped when he saw Yami was lieing carelessly on the bed and he was fast asleep. Probably the alcohol and the fatigue had done their job since he had fallen asleep at the spot and he hadn't even taken off his coat and boots. Joey smiled a little.

"Never mind…" he said in a low voice.

He approached him and removed his boots. He let him there sleeping. He would come to wake him up later, before midnight, when they could go down to have some dinner.

* * *

The night that came some hours later was dark and the moon was in its first quarter so it was like a small piece of light in the dark sky. The gray clouds were hiding the stars therefore the only light that was breaking the darkness was the pale moon. The castle was still there…tearing the sky… So close yet so far from the village… No one would dare to go in there again… No one would dare to even go close to it… Somewhere away from the castle…deep in the forest some lonely wolf was howling to the moon and its monotonous sorrowful yet wildly beautiful howl was reaching until the moon to the sky… The night was now in the darkest hour… If anyone would raise his head he could see a figure in the window…a shadow in the large window of the castle…a shadow that was gazing down the village with two eyes that were not human! They could see in the darkness but they were not the eyes of a wolf either… The two eyes that had icy-blue color were looking…gazing… They were gazing like a falcon or an eagle that is gazing down for its pray. The man, whom the eyes belonged to, was still looking at the village and at the mountains behind it… A smirk was at his lips soft and barely noticeable… He was gazing…he was gazing at the small lights of the small town that from up there looked like tiny fireflies in the night…

"What a calm night…" Seto Kaiba whispered to himself.

His lips drew back in a smirk to reveal two white fangs. His red tongue licked his lips.

* * *

**Here is another chapter!**

**In this chapter I reveal who the "witch" of the previous chapter was! Yami and Joey are staying for a little...but someone else is waiting... What's gonna happen? Wait and see!**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**Enjoy! :D**


	6. A Scream in the Night

"Yami! Yami! Wake up! Wake up!" Joey was saying while shaking Yami to wake him up

"Mmm…" Yami mumbled and moved his arm over his head that was throbbing painfully

"Come on! Rise and shine!" Joey didn't give up

"Mmm… Wake me tomorrow…!" Yami mumbled with his voice hoarse from his alcohol-induced sleep.

"Wake up before I splash you a bucket of water on your head!" Joey continued mercilessly.

"Mmm…" Yami mumbled again as he slowly rolled to the other side.

His head was throbbing painfully and he had the impression that someone was slamming it with a hammer in and out! The bed and the pillow were quite soft and comfortable for his head…he didn't really want to get up.

"It's not my fault for drinking yourself to sleep! Now GET UP!" Joey gave him a strong push.

"Humph! Okay! I'm up! I'm up…" Yami muttered and moaning in pain he sat up on the bed…

The cover fell from his body. He was half-naked, shirtless. Yami preferred to sleep this way even there in Transylvania where the cold was sharp. To tell the truth, the alcohol and the warm blanket were more than enough to keep him warm at night. Joey sighed and rolled his eyes seeing him sitting up as if his head weighted two tones. Yami sat on the bed with his feet on the floor and he was rubbing his temples with his fingers, growling a little deep in his throat in frustration.

"Jeez man! Did you have to mix up two different spirits last night in dinner?"

"Three…" Yami muttered again hoarsely testing his voice.

"What do you mean three? Absinthe and wine didn't you drink?"

"And beer…" Yami said, "I also had a cup of beer after dinner…"

Joey's jaw dropped to the floor!

"Jeez man! When did you anticipate drinking that!"

"You were left behind…" Yami smirked and kept rubbing his temple.

With another groan he stood up and walked to the small table where the innkeeper had left a jug with water and a bowl for them to wash their faces.

"What am I gonna do with ya?" Joey sighed

Yami said nothing and poured some water in the bowl with the jug and then took some water with his hands and splashed it on his face. When he bent down to wash his face, the mark with the ankh cross on his right shoulder blade was clearly visible now. It was black and glistering like a scar that was healed badly and now it had left this purplish black color on the mark. It looked like a scar caused by burning metal or it could be a knife too. No one could really tell even if they examined it at Vatican years ago. Yami splashed water on his face again hoping that the icy-cold water would wake him up a little. He had eaten only bread and salted pork last night and he had drunk quite a lot so the alcohol from the absinthe, the wine and the beer caused him a pretty bad hangover now. Not that he wasn't used to it anyway!

"Come on now man! Pull it together and let's go! We're in trouble!"

Yami whipped his face and head with the white towel left there. He then took a sip from his absinthe flask; cause sometimes a sip of alcohol helped a really bad hangover, and looked at Joey once.

"What do you mean?"

He started to dress as he put his leather shirt on over his head and sat on the bed working on his boots.

"We had a victim last night! A vampire stroke here last night!"

Yami's eyes widen.

"What! How? When?"

"We don't know yet! The body was found on the lieing on the bed, dead!"

Yami put the rest of his clothing on and after putting his coat on, he stood up wearing his belt and started placing the weapons on it.

"Show me where and tell me when!" he said.

It was really strange! If the vampires had indeed attacked to get their revenge, Yami would definitely have noticed them. Even in the worst state of drunkenness, Yami would jolt up from bed when some monster was close or if a lot of noise was caused. It was something like an instinct of his. The fact that no sound woke him up last night it was indeed something he had to check!

* * *

After some minutes of walking they reached the house where the murder had happened. The weather was dull for one more time. The cold was sharp and the fog was white and you could hardly see a few meters in front of you. Because of that fog, the cold indeed reached to the bone. The sound of air that was howling softly though among the trees and mountains somewhere away from them, was the only thing that was breaking the silence…also…the macabre and sad sound of the bell in the church that was ringing slowly and steadily…

Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong!…

Someone had died in the village. The vampire had killed him. Yami and Joey soon reached the house. It was difficult to see though since the entire village population had gathered outside that specific house's door.

"It was the baker's daughter!" the heard them saying.

Some men were whispering curses through clenched teeth wile some women were crying softly. They had to push some people so they could open way and walk to the door. They tried to stop them but…when they saw Yami the reconsidered it and let them pass. Yami walked in the house and walked up the stairs. Up in the small bedroom they both saw the young girl, barely eighteen years of age, was lieing on her bed with her brunette, long hair falling on the pillow. In the room it was the baker that was holding his crying wife and also…Tea and Mai. When Yami and Joey got in the room they both turned around to see him.

"Yami!" Mai said and then smirked a little, "How are you feeling? I heard that you got dead drunk last night!"

Yami growled deep in his throat but didn't react at all except that.

"I'm fine" he said, "Better than this one at least!" he said meaning the dead girl.

Tea barely frowned before turning back to the girl. Yami approached the bed and did the sign of cross.

"May God rest your soul…" he whispered.

The then kneeled next to the bed and pushed some hair aside her neck to see the two marks the vampire had left. He looked at the wound in deep thought. He then checked the temperature of her body with his hand and lips.

"She must be dead around five hours. Maybe less. It's hard to tell since the weather is cold here. But this girl wasn't killed by the other vampires that attacked yesterday"

"How can you tell that?" Tea asked crossing her arms over her chest

"Well her body has no other mark than this one on her neck. The vampires from yesterday were playing with their pray, and were quite loud. Whatever happened here, it happened fast and soundlessly. I doubt any of those vampires would do it this way. I guess that it was your vampire, Seto Kaiba the one who did this. After all…I see no struggle from the victim's part!"

That comment made the parents stiff and look at him with a death glare.

"What do you mean? That our daughter waited for him to kill her!?" her father yelled.

Yami barely shrugged.

"I never said that. I said that she didn't struggle. This can mean many things. One, she was asleep and the vampire finished her off in her sleep, two, she was shocked to see him so she didn't fight back, three…well more or less what you said!"

The man would have attacked him if Tea hadn't put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Not in here…please…" she told him.

The baker growled and glared at Yami.

"I want this monster away from my daughter! Now!" he said.

Yami simply sighed a little and turned to Joey.

"We're done in here. We're leaving!"

He started walking to the exit and only stopped in front of the couple to say

"I'm sorry for your loss…"

…Before walking out of the room with Joey following him. They walked out of the door passing among all those people who where mumbling and murmuring one the other while watching them pass. Yami paid no mind and kept walking.

"Joey, we need to know more! You must do a research! On books! On documents! Anything you'll find it will be helpful! We need to know more for our opponents!"

"Roger! I'll search the library that I am sure Mai has in her house! Or in the local one if I can…"

"Will she let you in?"

"Well I can try. She said we are alone if the vampires come for us –not that I like the sound of it- but she never said that we are not allowed to protect ourselves by learning things for the vampire right?"

Yami smiled a small smile to Joey and then turned serious again.

"What about you, Yami?"

"I must check everything around. Every single clue will be useful. I can start by checking the area for a start. Knowing the ground I'll be moving on is enough for now"

"Alright, man! You're right! I am leaving right away"

Joey turned around and started walking away, putting his hood on again to protect himself from the cold. Yami remained there for a second.

"See ya at the inn a few hours later then!" Joey yelled to him.

Yami simply nodded, even though he wasn't sure if Joey had seen it, and started walking away from the other direction…

* * *

After walking around the village, Yami saw and memorized what he needed to see. It wasn't much actually. It was quite easy to remember the ways and the corners of a small village. Even if the way the narrow streets were getting complicated and winding he had no real problem finding his way after one or two attempts. After that he found the road that was supposed to be for the carriages and horses that came from outside or from other villages and probably countries. The road was fresh soil slightly powdered with hoarfrost and snow. The wheels of the carriages had left their traces on the slightly wet soil. Yami took the road on foot, walking slowly, practically enjoying the calmness of that day. It was one of the rare moments he could actually "have a walk in nature" but nevertheless he didn't let his guard down. He had learnt that a single miscalculation could mean his death. He was used to never actually relax completely. Always some of his senses were on guard so he could face any danger around him. The path was narrow but it would fit the carriage perfectly. The way he was walking the slightly downhill path, was letting him have the cliff from his left side and he could see the gorge underneath him. The fog was indeed thick down there and the treetops were coming out of it as if coming out from diluted yogurt. He walked down the path till he got in the forest. Large trees that reached hundreds of feet to the sky now circled him. The fog was giving the forest a haunted beauty. The air smelled wet soil and damp leaves. The boles were entangled with each other and the fog was hiding what lied beyond a complex of boles. Yami checked at the moss on the boles and realized that he was heading northwest in the forest. He walked a bit more feeling the fallen leaves and the snow creaking under his boots. His breath was coming out in small white clouds from the cold and the humidity but he didn't mind the cold at all. The cold climate had worked wonders for his hangover actually. He drew out of his chest pocket his alcohol flask and took a soft swing of it. The burning drink ran down his throat and did a perfect antithesis with the coldness around him. He looked around and walked deeper in the forest. He could still hear the sad bell from the church of the village. He walked a bit further and now the bell's sound was more fade. Now he could hear something new. It was the sound of water that was running peacefully. There must have been a river close by, he presumed. He guessed right. Some meters through the fogged forest and he found a tiny river, a brook that was passing through the boles peacefully and playfully…Yami sat on a rock close to the brook and sighed a little taking another sip from his flask.

"Hard to believe that this place hides monsters that kill people. That hides evil" he monologized.

After walking a little more he realized that he had lost the path and he had moved deeper in the forest. Using the moss on the trees as a guide, he found the path easily and started following it upwards, back to the village. He also hadn't realized how fast the time had passed. It should have been late at noon or something, if not early the afternoon. He felt his stomach growling softly. He realized that he didn't remember when was the last time he ate properly. Not even the night before had eaten properly and even before he was barely eating while he was traveling. He didn't even have the chance to eat breakfast due to his hangover. He drank one more sip.

"I guess that is not too late to have something to eat then…"

He walked slightly faster taking the path towards the village again, heading back to the inn…

* * *

Some hours later Joey got in the inn and saw, among others, Yami sitting on the table drinking from a large pewter mug of beer. In front of him on the table there was a small plate that had some beans with tomato souse inside it, the fork was still resting on it, some bread and another plate with some meat in. It must have been boar. Yami raised his head and saw him. He signed him to see him too. Joey walked to him sitting on the chair before Yami.

"Ow, man! My back hurts! I'm starving! Why couldn't you wait for me?"

Yami took another sip from his black beer.

"Well, you were eating well during the trip" he commented half-jokingly, "Anyway I'll order some for you too."

He waved to the innkeeper to bring the same for Joey too. Anna saw him and nodded.

"Well, what did you find?" he asked him

"Not much. It appears that the books say the same things we saw in Vatican. I also found a strange book written in Latin scripture. I'll need some time to translate it!"

"Do you have it?"

"I do. There is a sketch inside it that I need to check too. Some kind of demon!"

He showed Yami the picture of the book.

"It must mean the Devil that made the contact with him to live forever" Yami made a guess.

"I dunno man! It is really strange. Anyway! Just on time! Food time!"

Joey clasped and rubbed his hands together as Anna placed the plates on the table and Yami paid with some coins. Joey took a sip from his beer. The two of them kept eating in silence and neither of them spoke of the matter again for that night.

* * *

Night fell over Transylvania for one more time. The silence replaced the sounds of the morning works in the village. The owls and the crickets were now talking in the night while some wolf was howling towards the moon that was playing hide and seek with the heavy, black clouds that replaced the morning fog. The calmness of the night was similar with the night before…when the poor girl had lost its life and its youth in one night by the fangs of the vampire, Seto Kaiba. The wind was whispering constantly among the leaves and the big trees and the coldness was boding a new snowfall that night or one of the following days. Some little bats were flying among the trees in the forest searching for some insect to eat while an old owl with wide, yellow eyes sat on a branch and was looking around for some stray rat with its big, smart eyes. Every single light or candle in the village was long switched off and the village was sleeping in the serene of night… Then it was indeed really strange and demonic…when something broke that silence violently. Something terrifying! Something scary!

"NO! NOOOOOOOOO!"

A loud scream torn the sky and the air… It cut the silence like a sharp knife at once. The scream was so loud that it was, perhaps, heard till the big forest! It was a scream of agony and pain… It was a scream of angst. It was a human scream…

"NOOOOOOO! AAARRRRRGGHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Here is another chappie! It appears I am becoming addicted to this!**

**Apparently Yami has a walk outside in the Transylvanian forest. Yes, Seto Kaiba stroke again!**

**And last but not least...the scream! Yes I stop in a clifhanging!**  
**I hope you liked it!**

**Forest inspired by a video here: watch?v=YWNJpyK-Fr0 (on YouTube)**

**Please review! Enjoy!**


	7. A Soul that can't be saved

The following day was another gray day but this time there wasn't fog but it was snowing softly. The snowflakes were too small and weak and they could barely powder the houses with some fresh snow. The cold was milder now and the morning was calm in the Carpathian Mountains. However even if the morning was calm, no one was calm there. Everyone was talking about the last night's screaming. Someone had been screaming in the dead of night and no one could tell who or why. It had kept them awake all night. Even if the screaming lasted too little, no one in the village was in the mood to sleep anymore…especially Anna, the innkeeper. Even if she was known for her heavy sleep, Anna had jolted up from her sleep and she had been scared to death when she thought that the screaming was coming from her own inn! However when she found the courage to check she heard nothing! Nothing but the sounds of night and the voices of the villagers that were wondering what was going on! Had someone died? Was anybody hurt? Was it even human being the one screaming?

"It was a monster!"

"It was a ghost!"

"It was a demon!"

Some people were saying. Even Anna was now holding a cross with her both hands shaking in fear and terror and she was saying to Mai in her living room a bit later.

"I am telling you! It was awful! It kept me awake only to remember it! My inn seems to be haunted! Something must be happening!"

Mai was listening to her with patience…that had started to run out!

"Hon! Try to calm down okay? It probably was some man that fell from the narrow path! I will send people to search! I highly doubt it was some strange demon in the inn or in the village. The only demon we have is the one in that castle who is killing us for centuries now!"

Anna took a sip from the brandy, Mai had offered her, feeling a bit calmer already.

"However it was awful! I thought that one of my guests was screaming because he had seen something terrifying but…when I checked the rooms it was nothing unusual! They were all sleeping normally! I thought it was just my imagination the scream!"

Mai narrowed her eyes.

"It is completely impossible for all of us to have imagined the same thing! Don't worry though! Like I said I will check it out myself if I have to!"

* * *

Yami was walking around the village. He found it pointless to stay in the inn. After all if the vampires attacked any moment now, he had to be prepared. Joey was back in the inn trying to translate that mysterious book and he needed silence, Yami guessed. Therefore he decided to walk around a little, not for some other reason but because he needed exercise as well. So there he was now. He walked to a narrow, small street when something caught his eye. He turned his head and saw that it was nothing else but Kisara's white hair. She was standing there, looking at him with her blue eyes. Her purely white, like snow, face was slightly flushed from the cold and the snow. Some small snowflakes were trapped in her hair making her indeed look like some small fairy of the snow. Yami had to admit that she was a cute girl. Indeed she looked innocent like Tea had told him.

"Oh. It's you" Yami said

Kisara nodded with a small melancholic in a way smile.

"Good morning" she told him in a small voice.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked her.

"I am much better. Thank you."

She seemed to be hesitating for something. Seeing her next to Yami would make someone think that they were the exact opposites! If Yami was darkness, Kisara was the light! Yami drew his flask out to have a sip from it.

"Emm…" she hesitated, "I wanted to thank you…for…saving my life…"

Yami was slightly taken aback from that.

"You? Are thanking me for saving your life? I wasn't the one putting my body over your as a shield back then!"

"I…I know that but still… Still if it weren't you…they would have given me to the vampire. You came there just in time! That gave Tea the chance and the courage to protect me."

Yami cracked a small smile at her sweetness for a mare moment.

"I was just passing by but…you're welcome."

She smiled and nodded her white-haired head to him with gratitude. Yami was rather touched inside. Very few people ever thanked him for…what he was doing. Most of the time he was facing the disgust, the fear or the hatred of people or the lust from women from time to time. However gratitude was something like a rare treat to him. Kisara smiled again sweetly…with innocence.

"Emm…may I… I mean… Would you like to come over my house so I can…offer you something…to thank you…? A cup of tea maybe…?" she slightly blushed, "Or do you prefer something with alcohol?"

Yami unintentionally looked at the flask he was holding. The invitation was so kind that he couldn't refuse.

"No. Tea is fine…" he said in a low voice.

Another smile appeared on Kisara's lips. Some minutes later they were both in Kisara's small house. It didn't have many things, just the absolutely necessary ones. It had a small bed in the corner and a wooden table in the middle where Yami was sitting. A small stove in the corner was providing enough heat in the room. On the stove it was an old, tin pot where the tea was boiling. When it was ready she poured two cups and brought them to the table. She offered the one to Yami and she held the other herself.

"Here you go"

"Thank you"

She sat to the other side of the table before him. Yami took the teacup and raised it to his lips. The tea was warm and welcome in the winter cold, indeed. The pot was old and it had left a slight taste of metal to the tea.

"Well? Is it good?" Kisara asked with slight worry as if she was afraid that he wouldn't like it.

Yami shrugged a little.

"I am not sure. I never was a heavy tea-drinker."

She smiled. That was enough for her. She drank some of her tea too.

"Where are your parents?" Yami asked.

"They are dead. Years now. I live here alone. Sometimes Tea comes here and keeps me company. But in general I live alone."

Yami looked in his cup his face reflected on the tea surface.

"Why aren't you leaving this place?" he asked her again.

The question seemed to surprise Kisara who blinked in confusion.

"Leave this place?" she repeated the question, "Why would I do that?"

Yami shrugged.

"Those people stuffed you in drug and were about to give you away to a vampire, meaning to certain doom. I believe that it is a reason"

Kisara lowered her eyes a little.

"I know these people my whole life. Also this is where I was born…where I grew up. This is where I live. This is the only place I can be. I guess it is because I have nowhere else to go… At least here I have a home…out there…what would I have?"

Yami smiled a fake, with no humor smile.

"I see…no hard feelings then?"

Kisara smiled as well and nodded.

"Yes. No hard feelings."

"Well that is something you don't see every day…" Yami mumbled more to himself than to her.

He held the warm cup in his hands.

"They are afraid of your hair color…of your eyes and skin…" he told her.

"I know…" she said calmly, "I know they do. They always did. However what difference would it be if I ran away from here? Other people out there wouldn't they be afraid as well?"

Yami had to admit that she was right. Even if people in cities didn't have so many superstitions, he knew that fear for the unknown still existed in people's hearts. This poor, innocent girl would suffer that no matter where she went to find peace.

"Now…may I ask you a question…?" Kisara spoke in a small voice.

"Sure…" Yami replied in a low voice as well.

"I…I don't understand… They call you a monster… I had heard of you too…they say that you are a monster…a murderer…but…you are so…gentle and…"

Her words hit Yami's heart deeply. This girl was totally innocent…totally naïve perhaps… However no one had ever…

"Listen, Kisara…" he placed the cup on the table, "You don't know me and I don't know you and you have no idea…what I've done… So, we better not run on conclusions for each other and we better leave it this way…"

Kisara lowered her eyes with a small smile in understanding.

"Of course" she said, "I understand."

"Thank you"

Yami stood up from his chair.

"Thank you for the tea. It was really kind of you. I must be going now…"

Kisara nodded. She escorted him to the door and in a minute Yami was back in the cold streets walking while the snowflakes were sitting on his coat and hair like small stars that immediately melted when they stayed in contact with his coat or face. He looked upwards, feeling the snow falling softly on his face and drew a deep breath. He took his small flask out again and took another swing of it. That little girl in her innocence…in her purity…in her naivety had shaken him for good! She was definitely a special creature. No wonder that everyone was afraid of her deep inside! He decided to walk a little so he could ease his mind a little…

* * *

His steps leaded him to the forest again. He had no idea why he was there again but he couldn't help himself… This time that the fog wasn't hiding his path, he could clearly see around and the gray beauty of the snowy morning was giving the place an entirely different look. Now he could crystal-clearly see a small church far away in the forest, probably for the travelers that were passing by the place, so they would have a chance to pray for a better trip… The snow was still falling weakly so his eyesight wasn't blocked. Maybe barely blur by the alcohol he had been consuming. Some small crystals of ice were hanging form the big branches. The usual whisper of the wind was the only thing he could hear… Suddenly an arrow sliced the air and almost stabbed him! He barely moved his body backwards to avoid it and the arrow whistled a few inches away from his face.

"Hey!"

He heard a female voice. He turned around to see Tea holding a crossbow over her shoulder. She also had a quiver with some spare arrows on her back.

"Oh, sorry" she said with a smile as if she was apologizing for stepping over his foot

Her blue eyes were perfectly toned by the snow around.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Barely not…" Yami said with no interest

He looked at the tree where some arrows were stabbed.

"What are you doing?" he asked her even if he knew the answer. His voice was flat

"Obviously. I am practicing" she said

"In killing people? Innocent passing by ones that is" Yami said sarcastically

"Ha! As if you can aim better in this drunkenness!" she mocked him back.

He smirked a little and walked to her.

"I am drunk...not blind!"

He had to say that she wasn't bad though. The arrows where pretty close one to the other…she wasn't bad at all…

"And is there a genuine difference between the two?" Tea mocked him again

Yami's lips pouted a little pretending that he was thinking of the answer.

"No. I guess no" he said

"Hm!" she smirked.

She raised her crossbow again and armed it with another arrow. She aimed again.

"No! No! You're doing it wrong!" Yami scolded her as if he was her instructor or something, "Keep both of your eyes open when you aim. You see better!"

"Ha!" she smiled playfully, "Well do it better!"

She offered him the crossbow provokingly

"Go ahead!" she dared him

Yami shrugged and took the crossbow. He aimed and he shot. The arrow crossed the air and…cut one of hers in two! Tea's eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the floor. Yami put the crossbow on his shoulder having his lips pouted as if he was saying "I believe that I did it, don't you think?". She remained in a shock for a little and when she found her voice she said.

"Well that…" her arm extended pointing at the arrow he had just threw, "…that was a lucky shot!"

"Really?" Yami asked playfully

"Absolutely! Try doing it again!"

Yami rolled his eyes. He armed another arrow to the crossbow, he aimed and released another arrow. The arrow now cut in half the arrow he had thrown previously! Now Tea was definitely left speechless. It took her some more time to find her words again.

"Alright!" she said, "Alright! You wanted my attention! You got it!" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Lucky me…" Yami mumbled sarcastically.

Tea looked at him from top to bottom. He was around one and a half head taller than her and he looked always ready for battle, no matter how drunk he was.

"So you will try to kill him after all…" she said

"Yes." Yami replied flatly, "I have proved that it is not impossible for a vampire to be killed"

"With Heather? Heather was tough but believe me she is nothing comparing to Seto Kaiba!"

"What about the others?"

"I told you. They are said to be his servants but…"

"No I didn't mean that. I mean what were they…before their life changed…or ended…?"

Tea looked at him.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Well like I told you the blond one's name is Callisto. She was turned into a vampire almost one hundred years ago. She used to be tough and arrogant as they say…they also say that she was the daughter of the king of the Gypsies but nevertheless she ended up like that. I still don't know why she was after Kisara like a jealous wife that is after her husband's lover…"

Yami was listening to every detail, carefully.

"What about the third one? The man?"

"His name is Rolland. He was working for Seto Kaiba. He is the oldest from the other three. He used to be Seto Kaiba's butler. He is barely some years younger than Seto Kaiba himself. They are saying that he returned back to the castle, probably to pick up something personal…no one knows for sure and then he was bitten by Seto Kaiba and killed. Soon after he became a vampire himself…"

"What about the other victims? Won't they turn into vampires too?"

"We haven't seen another vampire for more than one hundred years. It appears that Seto Kaiba can create vampires at will. I still don't know why he didn't create more of them…"

"He can create them at will? Why?"

"No one knows for sure…"

The new information was really valuable to him and his hunt. He turned his attention to the girl in front of him. She was really young.

"I was wondering what is going on with you and Mai. It appears you are together a lot. Relative of yours?"

She smirked.

"Is that a…hunting question?" she sighed and said, "She is my guardian. She has taken care of me for years. She is also my friend."

"What about your parents?"

"They died. My mother giving birth to my brother and they both died and my father was killed by Seto Kaiba"

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"Don't be. I will see them again! We Transylvanians always look at the bright side of death!"

"The bright side of death?"

"Yes. It depends on how you look at it…"

They remained silent for a few moments before Tea spoke again. Softly.

"I've never seen you praying…" she said. "I have seen you doing the cross for the creatures you kill or for another dead person and I have heard you pray for their souls but I have never seen you praying for you…your soul…"

Yami looked away and took another sip from his flask. His face had darkened.

"A soul like mine…cannot be saved, therefore there is no need for me to ask for the impossible…"

"You cannot know that for sure! What seems impossible to you it is possible to God. If you pray for your salvation then…"

Yami cracked a small smile.

"What?"

"Nothing. I never thought that you are religious!"

She pouted a little

"Of course I am! What else is left of us to do in a village terrorized by the devil!"

"You got me wrong…I am not trying to say anything. Good for you for never stopping believing…"

He walked to her and touched a tiny, silver cross that was hanging around her neck by a thin, delicate silver chain.

"It was my mother's. She left it to me so it will protect me…"

She looked at him in eye. The blue got lost in the crimson red…

"You really are an enigma to me Yami…" she whispered, "Sometimes I think that I hate you…while some others…you really seem like a gentle person…"

Yami remained silent. His black, leather coat was waving around their feet and the two of them the black and the red she was wearing, were making the difference in the frozen, white environment all around them… And the snowflakes were dancing…

* * *

The night… The most feared hour of the day… The nature was sleeping except some of the animals that live at night… Looking at the castle again nothing seemed abnormal but then…if anyone looked up…he could see someone standing at the top of the highest tower…where it was an antenna that would be used to hold a fag… Up there on the antenna…someone was standing! He was keeping a perfect balance with the point of the antenna on his tiptoe but he was standing there as if he was standing on a flat road! His cape was waving with the wind and the snowflakes were falling all around him… His brunette hair was also waving softly and he had his arms crossed over his chest… His eyes icy like the snow around the man's figure, were gazing down the village! He had been doing this for a couple of hours now and he was smirking quite content with what he had discovered.

"Well, well, well…" he whispered

His voice was cold…even colder than the snow that was falling around… The moon that was a full moon was glowing behind the clouds and it was right behind his back.

"That's interesting…"

His lips drew back in a grin revealing his fangs. His skin was pale as death… The cold meant absolutely nothing to him… It couldn't even touch him…

* * *

**Surprise! One more chapter is ready!**

**For those who were expecting to hear about the scream...I am afraid you'll have to wait! **

**Also a small Yami x Kisara moment along with a Yami x Tea moment! Yami also shows his ability with arrows too!**

**I hope you liked it! More coming soon! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**


	8. The Devil among them

Two days passed and it seemed that everything was going well. No other attack of a vampire was reported. However this was increasing the people's suspense. They were constantly waiting for an attack that it never came in the end.

"Damn those bastards! They can wait for centuries, cause they can't die! However humans are starting to loose it with all this waiting!" Mai was muttering

And she was right. The villagers were expecting the two vampires or even Seto Kaiba himself to come for the stranger and kill him for revenge! Then they could finally breathe in relief. But it appeared that the vampires wouldn't do them the favor! During those two days the weather was the same. It was gray and kind of snowy. It was snowing really weakly from time to time during the day while at nights it was getting clearer and it would snow too weakly sometimes. The cold was sweet and not too sharp because the fog wouldn't come back any time soon and because of the weak snowfalls the cold wind was soft and sweet. Also people had started to think about the ball that was taking place once every year to Mai's place. Her house was the biggest and it was different from the others cause it was made of stone instead of wood. Because she was the leader of the village she had this big house that also hosted the big library, Joey had found the book from. Once every year the ball was taking place in the large ball hall it had…. It was the event of the year…

* * *

Tea was walking in the forest alone. She liked walking there, especially when the snow was falling softly and weakly, like that day. She was wearing a red cape over her shoulders with the wood on. Her face was slightly flushed by the cold and her appearance resembled the Little Red Riding Hood from the traditional Falk story. She liked feeling the snow crumbling under her feet or the whisper of the wind among the trees. She felt free in there. Today the village was so gloom that she felt like chocking. She walked a little further and then the sounds of a human breathing reached her ears. It was as if someone was putting effort to do something. She walked a little more and her eyes widened in surprise…and some admiration. It was Yami and he was pulling his body up and down while hanging from a branch, exercising. He was shirtless despite the cold! His coat and his leather shirt and pullover were hanging from a nearby branch. A barely noticeable layer of sweat was formed on his body. She couldn't help but stare. His body was toned perfectly and it was muscular. The abs and his broad shoulders had hard muscles that she was sure that couldn't feel a thing if she hit him with her fist! She watched the muscles of his arms moving while he was exercising. He had his eyes closed and his lips were moving slightly, probably he was counting how many times he had lifted his body. After a little, he opened his eyes to see her and stopped.

"Good morning" he said in a flat voice as if it he had greeted her for typical reasons.

"Good morning…" she answered back

She looked at him from top to bottom.

"Have you lost your mind, or you are planning to die from cold out here?"

Yami simply let go of the branch and landed to his feet softly.

"Exercise is good for a hangover" he simply said

"Well, true but this way…" pointed at his naked torso, "You will probably die from cold soon!"

He smiled a little with no humor or joy.

"Don't worry. Cold doesn't affect me so quickly and also I am not here long. I had some good running before and after that I felt warm enough…"

He went to his clothes and started putting them on. Tea had the chance to see the black ankh mark on his shoulder blade.

"What's that?" she questioned.

Yami didn't even bother to turn around.

"I had it since always. I have no idea where I got it from."

He finished his dressing and put his coat on, last.

"Now it is my turn to ask. What are you doing here?" he questioned

"Just walking around."

"I see…"

He took the flask out and took a sip of it. He then looked over the small brook that was running right next to them. Tea looked at him.

"How did you come in here?" she asked

He looked at her and shrugged a little as if it wasn't really important.

"From the sea" he said

"I have never been to the sea" she said in a nostalgic voice, "I bet it is beautiful"

Yami shrugged.

"I guess…" he said in a low voice.

Tea clenched her red cape on her a little.

"Let's head back to the village shall we?" she asked him.

He looked at her a little without saying anything. He then nodded his head slowly

"Okay…"

* * *

They soon got in the village. They were walking in the road as usual. Black and Red were walking next to each other. Neither of them spoke to the other for quite some time. People were passing by them and some of them and they would secretly glare to Yami…obviously because they thought him responsible for the suspense they were getting through. Yami simply ignored them. He was used to it after all. However then some people went all around them, and soon more followed. Soon many people that didn't seem really pleased circled them.

"Get out of our village!"

"You are the reason we are suffering all this!"

"It's you demon who did this!"

"Get out of our lives now!"

Yami took another swing from his bottle commonly as if nothing happened.

"Hey man! What is it?" Joey approached too only for angry eyes to fall on him too!

"You and your demon! Get out of our village!"

Joey swallowed hard once.

"Have I…dropped by in a bad moment…?" asked nervously.

"No the usual…" Yami replied sarcastically.

Tea was trying to calm everyone down while all the others kept yelling to Yami when…the sound of the organ made everyone go silent! The haunted music started to play with passion and power! It was coming straight from the castle of Seto Kaiba! The notes were tearing the sky and the atmosphere like the cold touch of death! Everyone took steps back except Yami and Tea who were looking towards the castle and Joey who was standing there, totally freaked out though.

"Th-This is…" Joey mumbled

"It is Toccata by Johan Sebastian Bach in D minor." Yami remarked calmly.

"You know it?" Tea asked never stopping looking towards the castle.

"I do. I am kind of surprised to meet a monster that plays music…" he mocked

Tea kept looking up when she said calmly

"He plays only requiem. They say that he is doing it for his murdered wife! Some superstitions say that if you listen carefully, you will hear her voice still singing…"

She then shook her head and started walking away.

"So you just let it be…"

"He is playing the organ for more than four hundred years" Tea said, "Everyone has now learnt to get used to it…"

Her eyes darkened a little.

"…Or respect it…"

And that was the last thing she said before walking away…and the haunted music was now filling the atmosphere…as if the time had stopped at that moment…

* * *

"Damn that Seto Kaiba!" Joey mumbled later on at their room in the inn

His pants and his loose brown shirt that looked like a cassock were blowzy from the hours he had spent in the room trying to figure out what was written in the book. Yami took another sip from his flask and looked at him.

"Leave that! What did you find out?"

"Well it appears that the vampire cannot be killed with human weapons and he can create vampires too…"

"…At will! I already know that Joey! Maybe something else would help!"

"Well try to translate it yourself man!" Joey said faking a fight, "And what was that out there?"

"Nothing special, don't worry. They are angry and they have every right to be!"

Joey sighed a little and leaned on the desk a little.

"Honestly man I don't like this at all! I think that we are fighting with the Devil himself!"

"It seems like it Joey… It seems like it…" Yami said in a low voice.

* * *

Late at night people were almost locked in their houses. Some women were pouring some holly water to the windows and outside the doors to keep the evil away before pulling their kids to sleep. It was snowing a bit heavier now. Some men were at the inn that night so they could celebrate in a way their nice catch at the hunting. They had managed to catch a really big deer and they had spent all day to catch it and carry it to the inn so Anna had to ask her husband and other workers she had for the kitchen, to cook it properly and of course they had to accompany it with good wine and the best black beer they had in the inn. Tea and Mai were there too. First of all because Mai loved black beer and she asked from Tea to come along too and secondly because it wasn't possible for the leader of the village not to come after such a successful hunt! The deer was cooked deliciously and everyone was laughing and singing at the soft music that was heard by a boy that was playing the lute. Men were complimenting him and some of them, slightly drunk already were laughing pouring the beer in their throats with the big cups. Yami and Joey were sitting at a table in a deep corner of the inn but no one paid the slightest attention to them. It was as if the incident of anger had never happened. Yami didn't bother anyway! He was simply drinking from his beer and eating his food without talking…

* * *

Outside the street was silent. However…the sound of calm steps and the sound of leather shoes tapping rhythmically on the cobbled road could be heard… A man was walking alone in the street ignoring everything around him. His heavy boots were crumbling the soft snow underneath them and he was whistling to lift his nervousness away. He stopped for a second to light his pipe on and smoke a little. He didn't notice someone approaching him from behind.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" he suddenly heard a soft voice in his ear

The man's breath got caught in his throat and his heart almost stopped beating for a second.

"Wh-Who's there?" he stuttered

"There is no need for you to turn around" the male voice continued, "I am sure you already know…"

The man was now panting like a trapped rabbit.

"M-My L-Lord…p-please…" he kept stuttering

The man behind him chuckles softly, enjoying hearing the man's heart beating crazily.

"There is no need to panic…I am gorged for this month as you already know…"

He smirked.

"However…" he ran a finger down the man's neck.

The man gasped a little. Suddenly cold swear showered him.

"…I could make a little…aperitif with you…" the man smirked

His finger rested on the man's raging pulse in the base of his neck…and his finger had now a long nail… The man was almost at the point of fainting.

"No… P-Please…m-my Lord…I-I'll do anything…"

"Then listen carefully. I know that you have a stranger in the inn…someone named Yami. I know he has come to kill me but it is not my time to face him yet. I want you to deliver him a message for me…"

"A m-message…?"

"That's right… Go and tell him that…the clash for the past…has begun…"

The scared man could actually feel his smirk!

"Th-The clash f-from the past?"

"The clash FOR the past…" the dark man corrected him patiently, "Deliver him the message to the exact word. Do you understand?"

"Yes! Y-Yes my L-Lord…"

"Alright…and there is something else I want you to tell him…"

The man smirked to reveal two sharp fangs in the darkness and liked his lips once.

* * *

Inside the inn the small celebration was going well. People were talking from everywhere and their voices were getting mixed up so it was impossible for someone to distinguish a specific conversation. Suddenly everyone stopped when the door opened. Some snowflakes came in along with a blow of cold air. At the door there was the man, powdered with snow and he was pale like dead! His eyes seemed so scared that they looked like two glass eyes that belonged to a doll. He opened his mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was a weak croak and then the man collapsed on the floor. Immediately everyone jerked up from their tables and ran to the half-conscious man on the floor. Tea went to him and raised half of his body from the ground calling him to hand on! Yami somehow managed to get through people and kneel next to the man.

"He is pale like death something happened!" Tea said to him

She didn't know why she had confessed her fear to Yami but from everyone in that room Yami seemed the most capable to handle it except Mai!

"Hold his head up!" Yami said taking the small flask out.

Tea did so and Yami poured a little absinthe on the man's lips and in his mouth. The man's eyes flattered and opened a little.

"Hang in there!" Tea said again

However the man's eyes fixed upon the spiky haired man over him! His hands were shaking and he grabbed Yami's sleeve as if he was a drowning man and he was ready to sink in the abyss. His voice was shaking and trembling.

"S-Seto K-Kaiba…" he croaked out, "S-Seto Kaiba…"

People gasped in shock. Yami's eyes widened and leaned closer to hear the man's words!

"H-He told me…to tell you… 'The clash for the past has begun'…" he croaked out again

"The clash for the past?" Yami repeated confused.

The man's eyes were wide as if they would pop out of their sockets as he was looking up at Yami…deep in eyes.

"And he also…s-said 'The Mark is awakening'…"

Yami's eyes widen in the second! Now it was his turn to turn pale and not in fear…

* * *

The night was moving soothingly. The unlucky man was in a room of the inn recovering while everyone had immediately returned to their houses and locked the doors with chains and locks! Joey was at Mai's house in the library after Yami's command! He had to find as many clues as he could in order to catch and kill Seto Kaiba as fast as possible! Even though the night was calmer now and the much snow was now turned to a weaker snowfall…suddenly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The scream torn the silence again and again and again! Anna was in her room shaking in fear, in a corner holding her small cross with both hands so hard that her fingers had turned white, and whispering prayers. It was that again! The demon! The one in her inn!

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH! N-NOOOOOO!"

She covered her ears with her hands hoping that the voices would stop! That God could spare her and make it stop. However the screams were coming out even louder! Even more merciless! Someone was screaming in pain and agony! She was shaking all over now.

"God…help me…p-please…make it stop…m-make it stop…" she was praying in a small voice

"NOOOOOOOO! D-DON'T! AAAAAAHHHHHHRRRGGGGHHHH!"

The screams were increasing! It was becoming unbearable! Now she was sure though! The screaming was coming from inside her inn! Somewhere in her inn there were demons that were torturing human souls!

"KEEP AWAY! NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She couldn't take it anymore! She had to do something! She did the sign of cross to find the strength to stand up and with hands that were shaking uncontrollably she switched a candle on. With shaking hands she threw a shawl over her shoulders and opened the door of her room…

"KEEP AWAY! NOOOOOOO! DON'T TOUCH ME! AAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

The screaming was keeping on louder and louder. She followed the screaming with her legs barely keeping her standing. Her legs were telling her to run but her heart was pulling her towards the voice's direction. For a second the thoughts crossed her mind. She could save whoever had problem! Maybe she could lift the demons and the bad spirits away with her small cross and this way she would save the poor unfortunate soul that was being tortured so badly!

"God…help me…save me… Help the unfortunate soul…God give me strength…"

She was whispering all the time while walking to the hallway. Her hand was shaking so much that the candle was making the thousands of shadows dancing on the walls and she was dripping drops of melted candle on the carpet. The screams leaded her to the stairway that leaded…to the guests' rooms! She covered her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't scream and she started climbing the stairs. Her knees seemed ready to collapse. Somehow she found the strength to climb up. She followed the yelling and…she stopped in front of a certain door. An iron hand was clenching her heart as her shaking hand opened the door barely to look inside. What she saw almost made her faint in the end! It was Yami! Yami was in his bed and his back was arched as if an invisible rope was pulling his body up and his head was thrown back on the pillow! His hands were clenching the blanket as if he hated it and he wanted to tear it apart! To tell the truth the blanket had already started to tear as his muscle arms and hands were holding it and clenching it with all their strength! His body was covered in sweat and from his opened mouth was coming the screaming

"NOOOOOOOOO! KEEP AWAY! AAAARRRGHHHH! AAAHHHHHHHH!"

She almost screamed at the sight of him! She was scared to death now as he was screaming! He seemed like he was controlled by a demon! His body was so arched that she had the impression that he would now tear his own chest instead of the covers and that the demon would come out! All her courage left her as she shut the door dropped the candle, which thankfully switched off as it fell, and ran back to her room! She locked the door as many times possible and he got hidden in the corner. Her eyes were watery and she was whimpering softly.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH! YAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yami was screaming.

She covered her ears with her hands and she kept on crying in the corner, praying for it to stop…but she didn't have the courage to move from her place. She didn't find the courage neither when the screaming actually stopped for good… She remained there whimpering and crying in fear and absolute terror and she also knew, even though she didn't think of it at that moment, that no one else in their village would sleep that night… Even the moon seemed darker that night…

* * *

**Here is another chapter! I hope you liked it! I wanted finally to put Kaiba on the move at last!**

**Of course a vampire that respects himself should play the Toccata written by Bach!**

**Yami x Tea moment! And finally I showed you who does the screaming! Nightmares!**

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**


	9. Behind his Closed Eyelids

"You mean he was screaming in his sleep?" Tea asked Anna when she told her the whole story the next day

"Screaming? That's a compliment! He was screaming, yelling and growling!"

"Growling?"

"Yes! Like a wounded lion! He has a demon inside him! I know! I saw…"

"Anna calm down…" Tea said placing a hand on her shoulder

Anna took some rasped breaths and she tried to calm the new wave of panic that had started to form again inside her.

"And also…I managed to see something on his shoulder…something that was glowing red!"

"Red?"

"Exactly! Like a burning coal! It was on his right shoulder blade I swear!"

"Anna! Please calm down! This is not like you at all!"

Anna drew some more deep breaths. Tea gave her some water and she chugged it down at once. Her heartbeat was beating loudly as if she was a trapped animal!

"Have you spoken about this to anyone?" Tea asked her.

Anna shook her head.

"No. Only to you…"

"Good. You better not speak to anyone about it. Let things be for now"

"But…he… I…I can't have him in my inn! Demons and bad spirits control him! He has been hunting them for so long that they are now controlling him! I can't have him in my inn! I…"

Tea's hand stopped her scared monologue.

"That is the most unlikely to happen. After all he is our guest. There is no other place he can stay without attracting too much attention. If he stayed at Mai's or in my house things would be difficult cause bad rumors spread quickly. If he indeed had a demon inside him he would attack you immediately"

"B-But what if…"

"Then…he knows how to keep his demon in if that's the case!"

Tea's lips drew to a somehow mocking but friendly smile.

"Anyway, I'll handle it. Meanwhile you do not tell a word to anyone for what you saw!"

* * *

"So it was he the one who did the screaming!" Mai said when she heard Tea's story.

Tea nodded

"It appears that he has strange nightmares also…"

Mai's eyes looked at Anzu with interest.

"…She said that something was on his shoulder blade. I know he has a scar there, something like a mark or something. But she said that it was glowing! Glowing red"

"Probably that was in her imagination or it was reflection from the moon! Honestly we already have enough supernatural things to deal with! Jeez! This is getting annoying!"

She sighed pushing some of her golden hair off her shoulder.

"How many people do they know about it?"

"Only you and me. I told Anna to keep it a secret! No matter how much she likes gossip I believe she will remain silent. She is far too terrified to speak about it!"

Mai seemed thoughtful.

"This is getting troublesome! I knew that we shouldn't trust him! He is a real disaster even if he is not hunting! He is a threat to us and those damn vampires are playing with our nerves! We must get rid of him as soon as possible for our own good!"

* * *

Joey was alone in the inn room and he was working on the book again. Yami had gone out. He had taken care to "re-fuel" his flask with new alcohol and he had got out, probably to clear his head a little, if that was possible with the alcohol he was consuming, or check the other passes he could take in order to find clues about the vampires and their vampire, Seto Kaiba. Joey knew that his job was really important but that book was driving him crazy! Those damn scriptures were damn hard and he was trying to understand some things that as it seemed were the basic ones in order to understand what the book wanted to say! He was being concentrated to his work, cause no matter what, when he saw a challenge it was in his character to be stubborn and never give up on it! Then his concentration was interrupted when he heard footsteps on the hallway and soon a knock on the door. He knew it wasn't Yami. He could recognize his certain footsteps from kilometers away. The footsteps were female ones, or they belonged to a young boy. He stood up, opened the door that was separating his from Yami's chambers and went to the door. He opened it.

"Oh! It's you!" he said.

"I am sorry to disturb you from your work but we need to talk" Tea said.

"Eh, of course. Come in…" he stepped aside to let her in.

"Thank you"

She walked in looking around.

"Isn't Yami here?"

Joey closed the door.

"No. He went out."

"Ah, that's better! Actually I wanted to speak with you"

Joey raised a brow at her request. But he had to confess that his interest was caught now.

"Sure." They sat down on the table, "What is it?"

"It has to do about Yami" she said plainly

Joey bit his lip.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing of what you might be thinking."

She crossed her hands together on the table.

"It appears that he is the one who did the screaming in the night! It has kept everyone awake with his screaming! And loud voice no kidding!"

"Y-yes he has good lungs…" Joey mumbled feeling a bit awkward as if he was being interrogated.

"The problem is that it appears he has terrible nightmares. And also he can't wake up from them! I was being told that he had been screaming for hours and yet he kept sleeping…as if he couldn't awake before the nightmare ended and when it did he kept on sleeping. I found it right to inform you about it…"

Joey frowned. She was leading the conversation well. She wanted to make him speak this way…however on the other hand he didn't have anything to hide. He gulped.

"Yeah…sometimes it takes indeed hours…" he said.

Tea raised a brow.

"You knew?"

"How is it possible not to know? Now the entire village heard him and is it possible that I wouldn't have heard him since I am living in the same room with him? It happened once again…didn't it?"

"Yes!" Tea said, "It lasted for one or two screams. Why?"

"Well…I was the one who…who stopped him!"

"You did?"

"Yes. It was the middle of the night when this happened. I was sleeping in my bed when I heard his voice and that woke me up for good. Who wouldn't wake up after all? He was damn loud! When I opened the door and I saw him…well…in the condition that your friend saw him, pretty much, I really got scared. Not for any other reason but because I know it is dangerous for the mental health of a person to wake up after having such an awful crisis of nightmares. I had to do something so he wouldn't wake up… I approached him slowly and…I wrapped my arms around him… In the beginning he kept on screaming but then…the screams became lower and finally he relaxed but thankfully he didn't wake up… He seemed exhausted by his nightmare so he didn't wake up. I placed him back on his bed and covered him with the blanket. Then I returned to my bed like nothing happened… And that's the whole truth"

Tea was left indeed speechless.

"So it was you…who stopped him… Why? Why did you care so much?"

"You will find it strange but I love the guy! I mean come on! He spent years alone. He is the only person who doesn't criticize me all the time and I trust him deeply. He might be dark and rude sometimes, cold towards most of the people, he might be drinking like a dog but he is not a bad guy. He is honest and noble. He is a man of his word! And he protects the weak no matter what the others say. I want to be his friend…"

"Aren't you already?"

Joey shook his head negatively

"He doesn't let anyone close to him, mostly because he doesn't want to put innocents in danger, but also because he believes that he doesn't deserve compassion. He is being called "monster" and "murderer" all the time so some times he comes to believe it himself! And he has put a wall around his heart and he won't let anyone in!"

"Not even now that he needs help from those nightmares?"

Joey didn't answer.

"Anyway!" Tea stood up, "I am going to find him and talk to him! Maybe this way he will tell me why since he came here he has nightmares!"

Joey's eyes widened and jerked up.

"No! Don't go…it won't be necessary!"

"But he needs some help here! It is not a crime!"

"Wait!" Joey grabbed her wrist to stop her from going, "He won't tell you a thing!"

"And why is that?"

Joey sighed in defeat.

"Because…Yami is being tortured by terrible nightmares…long time now"

"Since when?" Tea asked now her attention officially caught

"Who knows… As far as I remember…he always… When he didn't…well…drink enough so he would pass out or when he wasn't dead tired so he would sleep heavily in a dreamless sleep…he's being tortured by them. That's why sometimes he gladly goes hunting at night…or another reason he drinks so much…"

Tea's breath was caught in her throat.

"Do you know what he dreams about?"

"No. No one knows what Yami dreams about. And honestly, I don't think there will ever be a mind sick enough to imagine what could possibly make Yami scream that way!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on! Yami? He has been hunting down monsters for years! He has seen blood and terror and angst and every monster of nature you can imagine! He has seen people being burnt or torn till their guts were running out and much worse and yet he hasn't moved a muscle. I can't possibly imagine what would make him scream this way!"

"Couldn't he be feeling guilty for what he's done?"

"No. That couldn't be. Yami has been killing for years. He has learnt drowning his guilt and that is definitely not guilt. It is more like…re-living something. I cannot possibly imagine the agony or the pain or the terror he's being through…"

"They are just dreams."

"Ma'am. In a dream all five senses are active! Even touch and taste. And sometimes they are not random images but live memories. Whatever he's dreaming about though…it must be awful… I don't…I wouldn't dare to imagine…"

* * *

Even though Joey had warned her not to go to him, she went out to search him after all. She was really curious to hear his point of view to that… She walked a little farther in the forest and she didn't find him. Then she walked up to the small church in the forest. It was the last place where she hadn't thought to search. She got in doing the sign of cross while walking in. In the church the cold was less and it could even be warm in there. And there she saw him. He was sitting in the church looking straight forward, but he wasn't praying. He was just sitting there.

"I should have expected to see you here…" she said sitting next to him.

He barely looked at her.

"Why?" he said in a flat voice.

"Well…I know about your dreams…"

Yami's eyes widened for a second and looked at her.

"You know?" he questioned.

She nodded.

"Joey told me. Also someone saw you last night. You scared him to death"

"The innkeeper?" Yami remarked.

"I never said that…"

"You didn't have to. Who else could it be? The man last night was in such a shock that he wouldn't be able to wake up. Covering for her by hiding her name isn't the best idea. Good enough but not too good for me!"

Tea sighed. Yami took out his flask.

"Please! Not here…" she told him.

Yami rolled his eyes and stood up. Did the sign of cross before walking out. Tea followed him. They were now out in the cold again.

"I can help you…"

"I don't need help."

"I can tell Setoko to give you milk from poppy. It will help you sleep"

"I don't need milk of poppy or any other drug. I think I can handle some bad sleep"

"So you are planning to drink yourself to sleep rather than ask for help because you are cautious because I might poison you?"

Yami draw another sip from his flask.

"It is a possibility" he says, "No thank you I get enough sleep already!"

"I am not saying only for your own good! I am telling it for everyone! Have you no idea how scared they are? They already have enough to be scared already"

"Well my bad but I cannot control my dreams!" he mocked

"No but you can stop them or ask for help! Anyway you are here because you want to kill Seto Kaiba and not for scaring people!"

"You want to kill him too deep inside! Or every single person in this village! Maybe except Kisara. And so?"

"For me it is all personal! It's all about family and honor and for everyone's shake! Why do you do it? What do you hope to get out of it?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe some self-realization" Yami says sarcastically

"And what have you got out of it so far?"

"Nightmares"

Anzu stopped immediately. She could see how devastated he was. She softened her eyes and voice.

"What do you dream about?"

"I don't remember"

"Liar"

Yami sighed and sat on the root of a big tree. Tea sat next to him. The sky was gray again and it had snowed some minutes ago but now it was just cloudy. The cold was still sweet thanks to the snow… Yami took another sip.

"It is complicated…" he finally said.

He didn't know why or how had he come to open his heart to her but on the other hand he could see that she was stubborn and she wouldn't let him go and secondly he had lived in a nightmare so far thanks to the vampires…

"…I don't see something specific…just blood…blood and eyes all around me…Eyes that are looking at me like…like hungry wolves. I also feel pain…lost of it. I don't know what's going on I am just tied down somewhere…sometimes face up, some others face down and I feel the pain…I feel like I cannot avoid screaming. It is as if some strange power is actually make me scream even if I don't want to… Some other times I see some random images from ancient battles…and some others…faces full of terror and fear…"

Tea remained silent for a little after Yami finished to what he had to say. It wasn't really helping her so her mind turned back to the images of guilt. She couldn't stop thinking that his nightmares were caused by guilt because of his job.

"You don't like what you are doing!" she told him out of nowhere

Yami raised a brow

"Where did that come from?"

"The alcoholism…the solitude… You don't like what you do! But you do it anyway!"

Yami growled a little

"I don't really enjoy killing people!" he mocked angrily, "It is my job"

"Then why do you do it?"

Yami shrugged

"Someone has to do it"

"That's not an answer!"

"It's the best I have…"

And with those words he spoke in a low voice, Yami stood up and walked away leaving her behind… And he said nothing more… Tea sat there alone…Snow had started falling again softly…

* * *

**Here is another chappie! Don't worry action will come soon! **

**In this one we learn something from Yami's nightmares but there will be sure waaaaayy more to come! Please keep review me!**

**Enjoy!**


	10. Chains and Vampires

Tea was walking fast in the cold roads so she would feel warmer. In her hands she was holding a small flask and she seemed really careful with it! The night before, two days after her last encounter with Yami, they had heard the scream again. Yami must have had another nightmare. Thankfully, Joey was with him that night so he probably attended it since the creams stopped in a few seconds more or less. She knew that now Joey was in Mai's place again in order to find some other books in order to translate the code so Yami would be alone in the room. Mai was already quite frustrated with the whole situation and she couldn't wait till it was ended…and also Kisara's issue… When she reached the inn it was noon already. She walked up the stairs and headed towards the room. She knocked the door but when she got no answer she decided to open the door. What she saw made her smile even if she wasn't planning to. Yami was lieing on his bed, on his back. His one hand was on his chest while the other arm was hanging loose from the side of the bed that was turned towards her. His eyes were closed and he was breathing calmly. He was asleep, as it seemed. She walked to him slowly. She reached the bed and realized how calm and even vulnerable he looked when he was asleep… She sat on the bed and looked at him.

"When you do not kill…when you are sleeping…" she thought

She leaned her head over his without noticing and her forehead almost touched his.

"…You are so gentle…" she thought

Yami felt a presence close to him and stiffed a little in his sleep. His eyelids trembled a little and then opened. His eyes widened when he realized that someone was over him and with a swift move his hand went under the pillow to draw out a dagger and in the blink of eye again he suddenly leaned over that person having the blade to the neck of the intruder. Anzu gasped by his fast move. Yami then noticed who he was and gasped too. He took the knife away.

"Sorry…" he said putting the dagger back in the sheath.

Tea rubbed her neck a little.

"Do you always have a dagger under your pillow?"

"I hunt down monsters. What were you expecting? I must be prepared for the worst"

Tea sighed.

"You miss out of sleep! I brought you some milk of the poppy. You need it! You must drink it. It will help you sleep"

"I told you I don't want it!"

He stood up and he went to the table to take his flask and take a sip of it. Tea stopped him.

"You can't keep this way! You need something to help you sleep!"

Her eyes were now looking deeply in his. She was determined and serious!

"You need to trust someone once in a while! I want to help you!"

"You can't!"

"But I want to!"

She took the flask with the milk of the poppy and handed it to him.

"Please. Drink it! It will keep you for one or two hours! Please."

Yami looked at her without talking. Then he looked at the flask.

"One or two hours?"

"The very much"

Yami sighed and took it.

"Alright…alright…"

He opened it and he raised it to his mouth. Even the smell was strong! It made him feel slightly dizzy. He paid no mind and gulped it down at once. Immediately his mind felt slightly…lighter. He barely felt Tea leading him back towards the bed. This drug was affecting him faster than he expected! Far faster than it should be! He felt the room around him spinning and his mind driving in a sweet oblivion. Before he had time to even ask what was going on he fell on the bed. Everything went black…

* * *

His head was feeling heavy…he was feeling a bit lightheaded and his body seemed unable to move but he knew that he was starting to regain consciousness. Then he felt something else. He felt the cold wind on his face. How was that possible? His eyelids seemed to be too heavy for him to open them. After some attempts he managed to open them to see…the open cloudy sky! It was darker. It had to be early in the afternoon already! He was on something hard. It was something like…a wooden table or something. He made an attempt to sit up but his body didn't seem willing to oblige but also…he heard the small clattering of the heavy chains. His eyes opened completely and he saw the truth! His wrists were bound on a table-like board! It was not totally virtual, it was leaning back slightly so he was looking to the sky but at the same time he was almost vertically on it. He pulled the chains again hoping that he could break them but the chains were thick and good.

"Damn!" he cursed through clenched teeth, "Damn! Damn!"

It was obvious why he was out there. Tea had drugged him so the others could take him there and he was sure that the vampires were on their way! He would probably become their next meal if he didn't get free from those chains! He pulled many times again.

"Damn! Damn!"

"Hey pal!" he heard a voice.

He turned his head to see Joey standing close to him. He was also bound to a peg with thick ropes to his wrists and ankles. They were both tied up outside the village at the entrance of the forest! The Transylvanians had taken care that no innocent would be hurt except them! Smart! That was damn smart!

"I see you're finally awake. Rise and shine" he told him

"Joey? Why are you here too?"

"Do you think I do not ask this to myself too? I was sitting in the library trying to translate that damned book when four men came in, grabbed me and brought me here! I was surprised to see some other people bringing you here unconscious! Did they knock you out? How?"

Yami scoffed a little with no humor.

"They didn't. Tea did!"

"Huh?!" Joey's eyes and mouth opened wide.

Yami rolled his eyes.

"Milk from the poppy. Nothing to worry about! I am not losing my touch!"

Joey breathed out in relief as if that was their worst problem! As if it didn't matter they were bound there and from moment to moment vampires would feast of them! Yami looked at him from top to bottom.

"Why are you tied up in ropes while I am in chains?" he asked frustrated as if that was the most important thing in the world!

"How do I know, pal? They probably thought that I wouldn't be a problem!"

Joey grinned.

"Of course that gives me the chance to be set free! I can free my hand from the rope!"

"You can?"

"What do you think I did before being taken in by the Vatican? I can also open the chains with a wire or something!"

Joey was already twisting his hand in different ways so he could slip out of the ropes. Yami simply waited there looking upwards. Soon enough…the vampires would come for revenge…

* * *

"Tell me again why is it so important to kill that Seto Kaiba character so badly?" Joey asked.

They have been there for a couple of hours and now it was late in the afternoon. The sun was getting down so sooner or later. And they were there doing chit and chat!

"Because he's the Son of the Devil" Yami said

"Yeah, I mean besides that!"

"Because if we kill him whatever bitten by him or created will also die"

"I mean besides that!"

Yami was ready to answer that but then they heard a shriek and they knew that it was vampire shriek! Yami looked upwards waiting for them to arrive.

"Joey…whenever you want…" he muttered through clenched teeth

"I'm trying! I'm trying! I am almost there!"

The two vampires were now flying over them and they were looking down at Yami with eyes full of hatred! They were ready to strike!

"Joey some time today would be nice!"

"Almost…" now Joey was working faster! Almost in panic.

"Now Joey!"

Then Callisto first released a loud shriek and dove down towards Yami with Rolland following! Yami's eyes widened but tied up as he was he couldn't do many things! The only thing he could do was to move his body to the side slightly so the vampire that was coming to hit him, missed his face for some pathetic inches! Right away he had to do the same from the other direction as the other bat-like vampire attacked him from the other side! He was tied up and the two vampires were attacking him the one after the other like the vultures that were crazy from starvation and they had just seen a delicious dead body! The only thing Yami could do was avoiding them this way or use his head to hit them! Joey was still struggling with his ropes until he finally freed his hand and quickly started working on the other wrist and the ankles. Finally he was free and he ran to Yami waving his arms to the vampires.

"Go! Go! Shoo! Shoo! Away!"

The vampires flew again not for any other reason but because they wanted to torture their victim! Joey grabbed a wire and started struggling with Yami's handcuff but it was damn hard! With shaking hands from pressure and hints of panic, Joey kneeled to the ground and started working on the lock that connected the chain with the board instead! He was constantly mumbling.

"Damn! Damn! Come on! Come on! Come on stupid…"

The vampires would dive again! Suddenly a small "click" was heard, as the chain was free from the wooden table and the rock beneath it!

"I did it!" He stood up and said, "Yami! I did it!"

Yami suddenly pushed him hard out of the way and then swung the chain, which was still attached to his arm with the handcuff, and started using it as a weapon! The chain dug into the vampires' flesh many times making them deep wounds in the faces and wings but this simply made them even more angry…even more crazy for revenge! And no matter how many times he hit, their wounds were healed in seconds! Meanwhile Joey crawled to the ground and went to the other chain that was holding Yami's arm! Of course he wouldn't stand up to remove the handcuff, so he simply started working on the lock that was connecting the chain with the board again! A few seconds took him to release that too! Yami was ready to rush forward when…something stopped him! His legs were also tied up in chains on the board with handcuffs around his ankles!

"The ankles too!" Yami growled in frustration to himself, "Of course there would be around the ankles too!"

The vampires laughed hysterically and attacked again! Yami was now swinging both of the chains that were attacked to his wrists with the handcuffs.

"Joey! The spikes!" he yelled

"In the bag!" Joey yelled back while he was sitting on the ground, where he had fallen!

"Then ran and fetch them!" Yami yelled, that his patience had started to run out!

"Right!" Joey said, he got up and started running!

Yami was left behind to deal with two furious vampires while his legs were tied up and the only weapon he had was…this chains that were attacked to his wrists! Thanks to the Transylvanians he didn't have his weapons at his belt! Well it could be this way when Callisto hissed to Rolland.

"Kill the boy…I'll take care of him…!"

Rolland nodded and flew away! Now it was one to one duel! Callisto dove to him again with another laughter! Yami looked at the vampire coming to him and then the chains at his legs. A smirk came to his lips. When the vampire flew down he threw the chains and caught her! The vampire screamed furious and struggled against the chains and with a swift move she flew up but that caused her to pull the chains hardly and suddenly and as a result they broke releasing Yami's feet too! Now he was capable for a…more decent fight! Now he was standing waiting for her to strike! He was ready for everything! The vampire attacked! Yami fell to the ground rolling to his shoulder to avoid her! Unfortunately the chains weren't helping!

* * *

Meanwhile Joey was in the inn room packing everything in the sack, closing it and tying the opening quickly and after throwing it over his shoulder he rushed out to the street running as fast as his legs allowed him! He barely looked over his shoulder towards the sky and his eyes widened.

"Uh-Oh!" he thought.

Yami on the other hand was not in better condition! He was trying to avoid the vampire girl and attack to her using only the chains to his hands! He was ready to run and avoid another attack but the chains at his ankles got caught somewhere in the ground!

"Damn!" he hissed pulling the chains multiple times, "Damn! Dammit!"

He managed to dodge the attack by leaning his body backwards completely! Thank goodness he had elasticity! The vampire wouldn't give up!

* * *

Back at Joey he was in a rather tough position! The vampire had taken his actual human form but was walking slowly and steadily towards Joey who was taking small steps back holding the sack on his chest! His back was touching a tree behind him! He was cornered! Rolland chuckled a malice chuckle.

"A-Alright…I know we got this wrong maybe w-we could discuss this, Mr. vampire… I-I mean…you know…start from the beginning…"

Rolland smirked even more as his eyes were now the bat-like creature's eyes again.

"It's time to meet your Maker, boy!"

He hissed walking closer and closer to Joey, whose heart was flattering like a caged bird's!

"Say your last pray…"

"W-well what en excellent idea…I…I will definitely…no I certainly will do but… Oh my God! What's this!?" he said the last one with wide eyes pointing something over the vampire's shoulder.

Rolland turned around to see what was it. When he saw nothing he snapped back at Joey…who wasn't there anymore but running away already!

"Hey!" the vampire yelled as he transformed again and went after him again!

* * *

With Yami he was starting to get really upset! He had got tired! He had to jump on trees and stuff with the chains pulling him down! What was more was that the vampire woman had already hit him on countless trees and she had thrown him to the ground a couple of times. He managed to grab her and with an assassin's move he twisted her neck with his hands. This would be deadly for a common person or even a monster…but the vampire… She just smirked at that and pushed him back! Yami barely had time to land on his feet! Callisto used her hands to twist her head back in place! Yami attacked again! She grabbed his chains and raised his arms over his head before flying off the ground!

"I always liked men chained up!" she hissed to him bringing her face close to his

Yami hit her head with his making her drop him. He fell on the ground on his feet. He growled in frustration and jerked up again! He attacked again!

* * *

With Joey, he was still running with the sack over his shoulder when the vampire appeared flying next to him.

"Now it is your end!" Rolland hissed

Joey kept running rolling his eyes.

"Well sure…sure it is…Oh my God!" he said again

The vampire scoffed.

"Heh! This trick won't work again on m-…"

His words got lost when he bumped into a tree with a loud "bang"

"Well…I warned you didn't I?" Joey laughed and kept running.

After a couple of seconds running, he finally saw Yami that was still fighting with Callisto. On his way he sank his hand in the sack to pull out the wooden spike.

"Yami!" he yelled.

Yami's head snapped to his direction when…something made Joey fall to the ground! The spike left his hand! So that was it? Yami's mind was racing when…

"Yami!" he heard a female voice and the next moment the spike came to him flying

He grabbed it and turned around to see…Tea!

"Tea?" so it was her the one who threw it?

Well it didn't mind now! He span the spike in his hand glaring at the vampire girl. Callisto's eyes widened in sudden fear… Yami threw the chains and captured her by the waist again! With a strong pull, he pulled her towards him strongly enough so he was finally able to stab her stomach with the wooden spike. The vampire girl screamed like the previous one had, and flew up, hit her back on a high place on a tree and she kept on yelling and floundering till her body turned into ashes. Yami threw away the broken remaining of the spike and did the sign of cross with his hand. Rolland shrieked loudly and flew away and then the weak, evening sun appeared behind the heavy clouds…

* * *

Joey approached him slowly and looked at the broken spike.

"Oh, man! They are definitely gonna kill us back at Vatican! This spike was half-made out of Holly Wood!"

Yami smacked him on the head.

"Hey!" Joey protested

"What do you mean "hey"! Did you have to fall at a moment like that!"

"Sorry pal!" Joey said giving him the flask with a sheepish smile

Yami grabbed it and took a good swing of it. They didn't have the time to argue about it. Transylvanians had started gathering around them.

"He killed another one!"

"He killed the second one!"

"Man! You are always so loved!" Joey commented

"You get used to it…" Yami mumbled.

Mai walked through the others and she looked at Yami with a smirk.

"Well, well…what do you know? You did it again, Yami. You killed another one"

Yami's eyes narrowed.

"I'd say no thanks to you."

"Come on…" she smirked, "I told you that when the vampires came for you, you two would be alone"

"That didn't necessarily mean that we wouldn't have the right to defend ourselves."

The villagers around them were now really impatient. They were yelling against them but Mai said.

"He is the only one who killed two vampires in a raw. And he did it in chains!"

She smirked to him.

"…I'd say that's earned him more than a drink, don't you think?"

Yami looked at her.

"You are all nuts!" he muttered. She simply smirked.

* * *

At the inn that night the fiddle was playing a happy dance! Beer and wine and absinthe were running much and good in the cups and glasses to disappear later into the throats of the people holding them! Transylvanians were celebrating that they were now free from one more demon. Or maybe they were celebrating their last moment on Earth! No one could tell for sure. Yami was sitting to a corner drinking his beer and his absinthe and looked over where Joey approached Mai who was dancing! He was actually provoking her! She seemed interested!

"Where did you learn that?" she asked. Joey smirked

"My mother was Irish!" he said

"No kidding!"

The two of them seemed to have chemistry! They sure had started to get into it! Looking each other to eyes… His eye fell on Tea too, who was dancing with Kisara, laughing. For a brief seconds their eyes met. Yami didn't know why she saved him after she was the one who drugged him…but it didn't really matter. Soon Yami left Mai dancing with Joey while looking at each other a bit lustfully, or Tea dancing with Kisara and he left the room going up to his room to retire for the night…sometimes rubbing his bruised wrists where the chains used to be…

* * *

**Reached the 10 chapters! Yay! **

**Apparently here we have more action like I promised you! And some humor too thanks to our little Joey here!**

**Later on we have another battle here with Yami! They had drugged him so they could chain him on the board and leave both of them there for the vampires to eat them! Tea appears to have regretted that! And Mai here seems to start to have an interest in Joey! I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**


	11. The Truth and United Heartbeats

Days and nights passed calmly to the village of Transylvania. The ball was coming though! In one night more or less the ball would start! Everyone was ecstatic! Joey unfortunately had to remain most of the time in the room trying to translate the book he had found! It wasn't just the Latin scripture. It was also the fact that the book was full with allegoric meanings and old legends that were hard to understand. Yami on the other hand was almost constantly drunk, as usually. The funny thing was that he hadn't seen Tea since that day. He was taking care not to be seen and he usually went to the forest at night to exercise or walk and he took care not to face her again. Joey wasn't sure about the reason. The truth was that Tea wasn't ready to face him either. She took care to hide whenever he was close. Joey could tell. Tea had saved him that was for sure, but still she was the one who had tricked him in he first place. Joey was also smiling at the memory of his dance with Mai. That woman definitely had fire under her skin! Joey shook his head and kept on translating the book…

* * *

That day Yami was in the forest as usually. He was holding his flask in one hand and he was sitting on a big root. He was lost in his thoughts cause he was thinking about the event of the night. His instinct was holding him on guard and he didn't know why. It was as if he was sensing the evil coming. He couldn't get it out of his mind that something bad was going to happen soon. He was so drawn in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear someone walking softly towards him. He gasped a little and turned his head to see…Tea. He relaxed a little and put an expressionless mask on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her plainly.

She was holding her head down as if she didn't want to face him.

"I…" she hesitated, "I came here to apologize…you know…from the other time…"

Yami looked at her and then shrugged.

"Don't worry about that. Nothing happened in the end. You didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to!" she snapped her head up.

Yami looked at her eyes. She had raised her voice to him but this time she seemed ready to cry…but she kept her tears back anyway.

"I wanted to tell you that…it wasn't my idea…I mean…Mai…Mai wanted to get rid of you as fast as possible…and others agreed…however I never imagined…that…that I would have to…do that…or that…that they would…"

Yami stopped her raising his hand. He drank from the flask and said, without looking at her,

"You did that to save your village…or your friend… It is understandable. After all I am used to this kind of behavior towards me. It wasn't the first either the last time that someone tries to kill me. After all I keep killing all the time. Don't worry.."

He was speaking in a way that showed no anger, no hard feelings. As if he was accepting the fact that he was someone unwanted from other people. Tea sensed this.

"That's why…I came there to help you…and I…I gave you the spike…"

Yami's lips formed a small smile.

"So you took the situation in your hands again. You wanted to do what you believed it was right. Again you thought I didn't deserve to die…"

Tea's eyes shined in joy because of him for the first time. She knew that he didn't blame her! She started to walk away slowly.

"Will I see you at the ball tonight?" she asked over her shoulder.

Yami looked at her.

"Maybe…"

* * *

At night Mai's house was full with people. The sky was clear for the very first time that week and the almost full moon was hanging from the sky, alone in the blackness of the night. No stars were visible that night as if the shining moon was taking all their light… People kept on coming at the house wearing the most colorful dresses or suits and many of them had their masks on. Yami was wearing his usual outfit and he didn't bother to change, even if he actually had some other cloth to change in, he wouldn't bother to change. Anyway, with Joey by his side he walked to the house and inside it. There was a large ball hall there, with big windows that were allowing the invited ones a beautiful view of the forest and the moonlight outside. The big chandelier was full with lit candles and the night was turning into day in there. Some tables here and there would be for those who wished to sit down and enjoy their drink or something while a table to the corner was full with food and drinks while some musicians were playing music. Mai was for sure not the type of woman who liked passing by unnoticed! Yami and Joey walked in. A bunch of couples were dancing already! The scenery kind of reminded a king's ball or something.

"Whoa! This is really…wow!" Joey commented

Yami barely shrugged.

"I am going to sit somewhere. As for you, you better go. Your girlfriend is waiting"

"Hey! She's not my…"

He stopped when he saw Mai to the other side of the hall, dressed in a quite revealing dress that reminded him of Middle Ages, in black and dark purple. It had a really large skirt and the upper one was a tight corset that barely had the strings done so it was revealing quite…much! She was also wearing a black Venice mask to complete her appearance! Joey gulped hard.

"See ya later!" Joey said walking to her.

Yami rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right…" he mumbled and then he took a good swing from the flask.

He walked to one of the tables to sit down. That strange feeling that something bad would happen was still there…

* * *

Yami was drinking to his table. He had drunk some of his absinthe and he had also drunk a couple of glasses of wine. He was quite tipsy of not drunk. That strange feeling kept bothering him though. He then heard steps close to him. He raised his head and couldn't help but stare at her. It was Tea, wearing a beautiful medieval gown in a flaming red color. It wasn't too revealing. It was open enough to reveal her collarbone and shoulders, while the long, airy sleeves were pointing out her white hands. Her hair was up in a bun with a golden string leaving some hair framing her face. The golden string on her hair was fitting with all the golden ropes and stuff on her simple, yet really elegant dress. She was wearing a golden mask that was pointing out her blue eyes. He had to admit it! She was breathtaking tonight! She smiled a little.

"Good evening" she said politely.

"It is" Yami said but he couldn't help but stare at her.

She blushed slightly even if she tried to hide it.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked him.

Yami snapped out of it right away.

"No. It is just I never expected to see you in a dress."

"That was something every woman wants to hear!" she teased him.

Yami shrugged.

"I didn't have the intention to flatter you or insult you in the first place…"

She didn't answer. She just looked at him and at the alcohol he had consumed and then she extended a hand to him.

"Come on. Let's go to dance" she told him

A soft waltz had started to play already.

"I don't dance" he said

However she giggled slightly.

"Well it's easy. Come on!"

She pulled him up from his chair and leaded him to the center of the ballroom. She held his one hand while she rested the other on his shoulder. He on the other hand passed his free arm around her waist as they started dancing in a circle. Tea looked at him from top to bottom and she seemed quite surprised with his steady steps.

"Are you sure you're drunk?" she said half-jokingly

Yami smirked smugly.

"I never miss a step" he whispered in her ear.

He spin her slowly once and they continued dancing. Yami had lied obviously cause he was pretty good dancer. Suddenly Yami snapped his head looking upwards and outside the window.

"What? What is it?"

"I think I sensed something…" he said looking around.

"A vampire?"

"I don't know… I will go and check"

He stopped dancing with her and looked at her.

"You stay here and pretend that nothing is happening!"

"But you can't face him in your condition! I'll come with you!"

"No! You stay here and keep doing what you're doing"

"But…you're drunk…"

"Do you prefer absolute panic to happen in here? Just do as I say. Don't worry I'll be fine!"

And with those words he started to walk outside while Tea was left behind biting her lip…

* * *

Yami walked out in the night. The cold was bitter but the sky was still clean. Completely clean. Only the moon was in the middle of the sky, big and yellow almost like a full moon. Yami looked around at the snowy forest and walked a little further from the mansion in the forest. The night was extremely calm. Suddenly he turned around and he barely avoided Rolland who flew down and nearly hit him! Yami rolled to his shoulder on the snowy ground. He stood back to his feet in no time and he staggered slightly when he did so and also from the second sudden attack. He managed to pull two daggers out of his belt and he looked at his opponent that was now on a branch and he had taken his human form staring at him with his red eyes.

"You can't fight me like thissss…" he hissed to him starting to take his bat form again

Yami looked back at him with his own flaming eyes.

"Sorry. Miscalculation by my part." He said.

He then put his thumb in his mouth and turned around. He bent down and started throwing up. He emptied most of the alcohol in his stomach, he whipped his mouth with the back of his hand and then he swiftly turned around and started fighting with the fully bat-like Rolland! He kicked and blocked and threw some daggers at the vampire! Rolland simply pulled them out of his wounds and smirked. Yami searched his belt, while having his back at the vampire, and found a small bottle.

"Holy Water" he thought.

He removed the cork with his teeth and when he heard the vampire flying to him again he threw the water on his face! Rolland covered his burning face with his hands screaming. The Water had burnt his eyes. Yami titled his head a little.

"Good. Now we both see blur" he said

Rolland hissed in hatred and anger he rushed on Yami again. Yami fell to the side rolling to his shoulder throwing some more daggers in the meantime.

* * *

Meanwhile Tea was in the ballroom. She was pretending that everything was fine but in reality she couldn't help but stare around concerned…

Back with Yami, he was now some meters away from his vampire enemy that was flying a few meters off the ground and he had a tree behind him. Yami was thinking of his next move.

"Should I...nah! I am not that young anymore! Will I still be able to do it?" he thought

Rolland was smirking at him.

"Come a bit lower dammit…" Yami thought

Rolland seemed already ready for another attack.

"Fine…this will do…" Yami thought as he started running towards him.

He jumped and then…used Rolland as a step as he pushed with his hands on him and his body jumped upwards so he could grab the first branch that was a dozen of meters from the ground! Then grabbing branch to branch he climbed upwards as if he was some cat or monkey! He climbed the high tree in no time at all and stood there at the highest branch, now only the sky was above him.

"Phew! I didn't know I could do that!" he mumbled to himself.

He snapped his head at the other direction cause he saw Rolland flying upwards with speed. He stopped in the mid air right a few meters in front of him! Now they were both facing each other with the sky above them! The yellow moon was above them as if watching this dance of death! Rolland attacked. Yami jumped and he grabbed the branch of the nearby tree. He lifted himself up again. And again and again…he threw daggers that would find the vampire to the wings or the eyes while jumping from tree to tree! After some time, he looked over his shoulder and saw the small church in the forest. He saw the faucet at the church's yard!

"The church! Holy Water!" he thought!

He then attacked again! He jumped and kicked and then he jumped to the other tree. His foot slipped a little when the vampire caught his attention once and he slipped a little. He hit his leg on the tree. He growled in frustration! He then jumped and grabbed the tree bole and he later let go of it to land on his feet. He rolled his eyes.

"Damn I hate when this happens!" he thought

He then kept on fighting with the vampire! Rolling…jumping…kicking and throwing his daggers! He then pulled his two pistols out and shot again and again! The vampire hissed. Yami put the guns back at his belt and then he looked back… The church! His only hope! He just had to hope that he would run faster than he could fly! He started to run as fast as he could! He ran and Rolland was following him from the air now! Yami pulled out a dagger…Rolland had stretched his arms out ready to grab him… Yami reached the church…his feet had got wings! He managed to wet the dagger with Holly Water and he immediately threw it. The dagger stabbed into Rolland's chest! Rolland screamed before turning into dust and ashes. Yami, panting heavily, did the sign of cross.

"May God spare you…" he mumbled.

He pulled his flask out and drew a deep swing of it.

"Damn!" he mumbled, "All that good booze had to go waste!"

He drank more of it letting the strong booze reach his head again, driving him to the warm dizziness he knew. After all some of the alcohol he had consumed was already in his blood. His back was killing him since he had hit it countless times and he had scratched his hands at the boles and from some of Rolland's attacks. Yami drank again.

"Damn! Now I have to get back!" he mumbled frustrated.

He started heading back to the mansion staggering just a little. He was alone so he had allowed himself to relax a little. No one was there to see him anyway…

* * *

Later in the night Mai walked fast in Yami's room at the inn. She opened the door to find Yami shirtless, sitting on his bed, with Joey washing the scratches, putting some alcohol on them. Yami hissed from time to time. Tea was there too, handing to Joey the things he needed. She put her hands on her hips.

"What happened Yami? I see that the vampire hasn't killed you yet!" she said

"Don't worry. He's getting to it!" Yami said sarcastically.

He then hissed as Joey put more alcohol on one bad scratch.

"I see…so the third and last Seto Kaiba's servant is dead… I must say that I am impressed…"

"Emm…as for that Mai…Yami and Joey have something to say…" Tea interrupted.

"Yeah" Joey said, "Yami noticed that the vampires were attacking independently"

"They were attacking at their own will. Even after I killed two of them, Seto Kaiba didn't move a muscle. As if he didn't care at all…" Yami said, "Also there is the other detail. Even if he didn't care about them, why wouldn't he create someone else in their place? Instead you people say that you haven't seen a turned vampire for more than one hundred years isn't that right?" he looked at Mai

"That's true…and your point is?"

"Well we know that Seto Kaiba can turn some of his victims to his own kind…"

"…At will" she finished the sentence for him, "So what?"

"Well, we didn't know about it since the day we found out…"

"Now you're speaking nonsense!"

Yami ignored her and continued.

"So…what if the same goes for him?"

Mai blinked.

"What are you…saying…?"

"Those three were simply Kaiba's first victims, not his servants! They are attacking independently and they do not follow his orders! Also…Tea had said… Callisto attacked Kisara like a jealous wife!"

"Callisto was jealous of Kisara because we wanted to offer her to Seto Kaiba as a bride!" Tea got in the conversation. "Callisto was killed by him but she still felt jealous of other women around him!"

Mai was completely speechless. Everything made perfectly sense.

"Those three had no longer anything to do with your vampire! Seto Kaiba is still there and completely unpredictable!" Yami said. And everyone could see he was right…

* * *

Later on Mai was walking at the hallway along with Joey that would escort her outside.

"If what Yami said is true…we were wrong all this time…" she said.

"If I am not offending you, I believe this is the very least of your problems!" Joey said

Mai frowned a little and she continued walking down at the stairs.

"In that case, we need to know more about him! We need a plan to find a way to defeat him!"

"Apparently we agree to that but I am still struggling to translate that damned book!"

"Hey! You cursed. Aren't you supposed to become a monk?" she smirked

"I am still an apprentice! I can curse all I want!" Joey grinned back

Mai chuckled and turned serious again.

"Anyway if you ever need anything, my library is open to you! Take all the books you need! I want this story to end as fast as possible!"

"Thank you. That's exactly what I am planning to do…"

They both stopped and a moment of silence passed between the two of them. The inn hall was half-dark, illuminated only with some candles. Their golden hair were glowing warmly at the light of the candles while her violet eyes were staring in his own hazel ones.

"Thank you…" she said

"For what?" he blinked confused

"For what you're doing for us…both of you but…"

"Nah! You're welcome…actually Yami does the dirty work but still…"

They said no more. As if both of them were polar-opposites they were drawn to each other till their lips met! Their eyes closed in delight! They embraced tightly…slouch and happy…as if they wanted to draw each other in the other's body. Breathing together the kiss became really passionate and heated… Nothing in the world seemed to matter to them right now! They were together and nothing else mattered… They were following their hearts and instinct… Her hands were all around him… His hands were all around her… The sweet warmth around them was embracing them… Her hands now cup his face passionately and impatiently…and his arms wrap around her waist to bring her closer to him… Her breasts are now against his torso… Their heartbeats are now beating in union…the same was for their lips too that were moving harmonically against each other as their tongues were also dancing now…a dance of dominance and tenderness… There was chemistry between them…and the night was young…

* * *

**Hello! After returning home I started writing again! Voila! The new chapter of my story!**

**I hope you liked it! Hehehehehe! Sorry that Kaiba isn't up yet but I promise you'll see him soon!**  
**Now for the dresses...**

**Tea's dress looks somehow like this: art/Transylvania-Tea-385656154**  
**while Mai's upper corset looks kinf of like this: . ?1307908569**  
**while her skirt is like this: files/2012/01/05/1/1887/18878922/a1c3cf47c7b80507_ (of course at the colors I mentioned both of them!)**

**I hope you liked it! Also the music that inspired me for the battle Yami vs Rolland was this! "The Leviathan" (Atlantis the lost empire ost)**

**Also the three of them weren't Kaiba's servants in the end!...And a Pollarshipping ending! Well I believe everyone saw that coming! From the next chapter I guarantee a Kaiba-chapter!**

**Please review! Enjoy!**


	12. Come with me

The light was dim and gray. The morning was again full with clouds. It appeared that it was going to snow again…soon… In a quite large and comfortable room a couple was in the bed under the warm blankets. Both of them were naked. The woman had her head on the man's chest smiling in content while her golden hair was falling over his chest like a golden waterfall. The man had also blonde hair.

"Wow…I really never thought you had it in you" Mai said softly with a smirk

Joey smirked back.

"Nah! There are many things you don't know about me, babe…"

Their lips met for another passionate make-out. When they pulled back Mai looked at him

"Honestly I have no idea what you were doing to Vatican in the first place!"

"To tell ya the truth I dunno either!"

"Then what are you doing there?" she caressed his hair, "A life in a monastery doesn't suit you…" she caressed his chest that was lean but covered with well-formed muscles.

"Well…it's a quite a long story… My old man was from a really old noble family but he was a gambler and an alcoholic and soon we were running out of money so…I sometimes went out to do several jobs here and there…I sometimes got into trouble. One day…well how do I put this…? I had to steal something to eat. It wasn't much. It was some bread and cheese however they got me. My old man was furious at me for ruining our family's name with that so he made me say that I would willingly go to become a monk so he wouldn't say a word and so my stealing would be erased like never happened…so…here I am. I got to the monastery but it appeared I couldn't even wear the cassock. It appears the monks thought that it wouldn't be the best idea for me to become a monk…"

"And they are absolutely right! Honestly…" she smirked drawing circles on his bare chest with her finger, "What I saw is that you have many skills…but being a monk is not one of them!"

Joey smirked.

"What ta say? It was that or go to jail and ruin our family's name! Well my old man went to jail soon after because he didn't have a single penny to pay for his bills and all the things he owed here and there so…at least the monastery gives me food and a place ta stay and sleep…"

"Hmm…and what about now?" she purred to him with a smirk.

Joey smirked too playing along.

"I dunno but for the time being…"

They kissed again…

* * *

Meanwhile not far away from the village, up to the top of the hill, in the castle a man was watching down the village with his restless eyes. Seto Kaiba, protected from the rays of the sun thanks to the thick, gray clouds, was staring down the village. When he could, he enjoyed watching the villagers starting to wake up and go to their works… He kept looking down at them. His eyes could see even till there. He could see them walking around…he could see their faces…their expressions… He kept looking carefully…watching every single one of them when something or rather someone caught his attention! He saw a young girl. She should be around fourteen years old. What really caught his attention was her hair. She had purely white hair long and rich. Her eyes were blue like the clearest ocean's water and her body was white like a white lily. He remained there looking at her. He had seen her before but it had been years and he didn't really have the chance to look at her carefully. She was beautiful… Even when she did nothing she was beautiful… Angelically beautiful… Her pure-whiteness was something he had never seen before! And he knew that he was made of darkness…but that woman… He opened the window and leaped in the sky. He seemed to be lifting up slowly and airily as if his body didn't weight anything. The same airily he landed to the usual flagpole. He kept on looking down and his eyes never left her. His ears that could hear ever sound, every whisper down there caught up someone calling her.

"Kisara…" he whispered to himself.

So that was her name… He saw people greeting her and she was smiling to them… However he could see them doing the sign of cross ever time she passed by them when she wasn't looking. Seto's eyes narrowed. They were all afraid of her…because she was different…because her eyes, skin and hair were different. He looked down again. She looked so beautiful, so delicate… The snow around her, on the ground, seemed less pure than her. It seemed less fragile…it seemed less delicate. Seto Kaiba remained there as the wind was waving his cape.

"Kisara…" he repeated her name devouring it to his tongue.

She looked more delicate than a snowflake and purer than the white clouds in the sky. And her smile…oh her smile was magical. However he could see that it was sad and melancholic… He could see that this white young woman had in reality a black life… He kept watching her beautiful pure-white hair look like silver in the dim, gray morning and he could hear her voice like tinkling brook. He felt something…something that he didn't expected to feel… Something he thought that it had died inside him along with his mortal life… Something that he thought it had got buried along with his life that day…he felt it reviving…through her eyes…

* * *

Yami winced a little as Tea was putting alcohol do one of the deeper scratches on his back but nevertheless most of his scratches had surprisingly healed. Tea simply looked at his naked torso. Not a single scar…not a single mark besides the one on his shoulder blade from his head to his waist where his leather pants were starting. And he was a Hunter that was hunting down monsters!

"I honestly can't believe it! What are you? Are you a vampire too? Most of the scratches have healed!" she said half-kidding.

Yami scoffed a little.

"I heal quickly. I guess that is good for my job!"

"No kidding. You never stop surprising me!"

"That's good for my job too!"

"Surprising me?" she questioned rather shocked.

"No. Being unpredictable!" he corrected her as a matter of fact.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She then said, "Done"

Yami simply sighed and stood up again from his bed and walked to his clothes to put them on again. He pulled his shirt over his head.

"So you are still planning to kill him…?" she said, "Seto Kaiba…?"

"Yes" he simply answered.

"Have you any idea how to do it? How to kill a vampire?"

"Vampires, gargoyles, warlocks they are all the same-best when cooked well!"

He finished his dressing but he didn't put his coat on. He took a good swing from his flask.

"You don't understand! He is nothing like the things you faced before!"

"I still am willing to try"

Tea got serious.

"He is nothing like the three vampires you killed. You can't kill him!"

"I can try"

"You can die trying. Every single man who tried did!"

Yami didn't answer. He simply drunk some more. Tea remained silent for a second.

"You know…Kisara trusts you…" she said.

Yami scoffed.

"Yeah…and I wonder why…" he said in a low voice.

"She knows who to trust. She might have seen something in you…"

"Or…she simply appreciated the fact that I didn't throw stones on her because of her colors!" Yami said bitterly.

He walked to the other corner of the room and he talked no more…

* * *

The night that followed was rather rough. When darkness fell the dark clouds had become black and even the moon was hidden behind them. Lightnings were tearing the darkness from time to time and soon after the thunderclaps would rumble as if some kind of huge beast was roaring in the darkness. Yami couldn't sleep. He was lieing on his back on the bed staring at the ceiling. He just had a bad feeling about that… Meanwhile Kisara was alone in her house and she was trying to gather some stuff. She gasped and jumped a little when another lightning surprised her. For some reason she was really nervous! Suddenly another lightning stroke and she jumped again but this time the direction she looked made her eyes widen in absolute fear and terror. If there was any chance for some color to exist under her epidermis it would now be gone completely for there, the manly silhouette that was standing there at her door, dark and tall with the lightning flashes as a background, was not other than the man who was terrorizing their village for centuries, the man they've been calling Son of the Devil…Seto Kaiba himself. She took steps back.

"Please…I mean no harm…Kisara…" Seto Kaiba said.

His voice was strangely calm, warm and gentle…

* * *

"Yami! Yami!" Tea yelled as she ran into Yami's room.

Yami jerked up from the bed.

"What is it?"

"It's Kisara! I think I heard her yelling in the night!"

Yami's eyes widened.

"Give me my shirt and that bag over there! Quickly!"

Meanwhile in Kisara's home she was taking small steps back while Seto Kaiba was approaching her steadily. Her eyes couldn't leave his! His eyes were capturing her! Hypnotizing her!

"Please. Don't fear me…" he said.

There was that voice again! By just hearing it Kisara would feel strange warmth in her soul! However the fear was stronger. Perhaps that was the reason she wasn't caught in his charm yet. Seto Kaiba dressed in black and red with his black and red cape seemed like Death himself that was coming for her.

"What do you want from me!" she whispered shaking in fear.

Seto Kaiba simply walked closer, calmly and he kept looking at her with those eyes…

"Kisara…" he repeated, "You are like me."

"No! No I'm not! No! Stay back!"

"They fear you." He said, " They fear you for what you are…the same way they fear me. Come with me Kisara…and you'll be loved…"

Kisara's heart was increasing beat. Her back found on the kitchen coach. She was now starting to panic! Seto Kaiba didn't approach much more. He just stretched out an arm to her…inviting her to take his hand…

"Come with me Kisara…and I will give you a place to belong…"

His voice had this strange power on her. Oh it would be so easy just grab his hand and get what he said! Her heart was beating like crazy but her mind was drifting to a strange and sweet dizziness. Seto Kaiba was still there, with his hand inviting her…the lightning flushes the only thing that was illuminating the room for brief seconds. Seto Kaiba's eyes sometimes glowed in the darkness…

"Come with me…" he repeated in that manipulating voice.

Kisara's hands were searching behind her back to find something. Anything! Her hands found a small object. A small bottle of Holy Water. Her fingers closed around it. She looked at Seto Kaiba again and her chest was moving up and down uncontrollably from her scared breathing, as if she was some kind of trapped rabbit and he was the wolf that was ready to eat her.

"Come with me Kisara…" he repeated again and took a step forward

"Keep away!" she yelled and with one move she threw Holy Water on his face.

Seto Kaiba screamed and the sound of the flesh that is being burnt filled the room. Seto Kaiba's half face was…smoking! Holy water had burnt it! Seto Kaiba while still screaming he cupped that half of his face with his hand, but Kisara had anticipated seeing that the half of his face was only bone and burnt muscles where the Holy Water had touched him. Her heart almost stopped from terror and her feet finally decided to move as she ran out of the house in absolute panic. Seto Kaiba had stopped screaming now as the pain had stopped and he removed his hand from his face. The destroyed half of his face had started reforming making a soft, wet sound like the one you hear when you cut in a watermelon's flesh with a knife…till no scar was left…

* * *

Meanwhile Yami and Tea were running.

"We must go from the short way!" Tea yelled to be heard in the rumbling of the thunders

"Which way?" Yami yelled back

"This way!"

They ran and then they saw Kisara coming towards them running.

"Oh my God! Kisara!" Tea ran and hugged her. Kisara was crying

"It was awful! He came! He came for me! He wants to take me!"

Yami didn't expect to hear more. He ran to her house.

"Yami wait! Yami!" Tea managed to shout but Yami was already gone.

He ran to Kisara's small home and opened the door with one strong kick. And then, for a brief second he saw him! His silhouette that was standing there. Then a lightning flashed and the next second he was gone!

"Dammit!" Yami cursed and ran outside.

He ran and got into the forest! When he got there his steps became small and careful…the only sound he was producing was his panting breath and the sound of the snow crumbling under his feet. Now he was once again focused to every sound…to ever single movement around him! Even the slightest sound or the slightest move would make him turn around and point a gun there.

"Who's hunting whom?" Yami mumbled.

He heard a whisper in the air and snapped to that direction. He saw nothing. The same did for the other side. Another lightning flushed and then he saw him! He barely dodged the attack by falling to the ground and rolling on his shoulder. And there was another one! Again the same! He ran and hid behind a tree. The Son of the Devil landed to the snowy ground. He was standing there. Tall. Certain. Lordly. Arrogant. Powerful… He started walking softly looking around. Hearing everything…feeling everything! The lightning flashes kept illuminating vaguely…

"I can tell the character of a man by the sound of his heartbeat" he said and started clapping his hands at the rhythm of a fast heartbeat, "Usually when I approach…"

He started clapping faster.

"…I can almost dance to the beat…" he said always increasing speed.

But then he started slowing down…to mimic a steady, calm heartbeat.

"Strange that yours…is so steady…" a smirk crept to his lips

Yami tried even to reduce his breathing. He ran behind another tree. Another lightning… Seto Kaiba smirked.

"You can't hide from me! I can sense you! Smell you! Hear you!"

Yami tried to collect his thoughts. It was now or never! Seto Kaiba kept walking calmly, being on guard. Suddenly someone threw a small stone. That caught his attention and made him turn his head around and then, Yami jumped in front of him and with a swift move he stabbed the silver stake in Seto Kaiba's heart! He pressed it to be sure that it had stabbed his heart and then he pulled back. He did the sign of cross.

"May God spare your soul and good riddance!" he said through clenched teeth.

Seto Kaiba appeared to be chocking but then…he raised his head and smirked

"Hello, Atem" he said. A lightning flashed again.

Yami's breath was caught in his throat. Impossible! How could he… But Seto Kaiba pulled the stake out of his body casually and looked at it as if Yami had just given it to him as a gift!

"So this is your silver stake…" he mocked and threw it away.

Yami had started to take small steps back.

"How long has it been? Eighty? One hundred years?"

Yami was taking steps back hearing this and seeing Seto Kaiba approaching him.

"You don't remember do you?" Seto Kaiba mocked him

He started approaching and Yami was taking the same number of steps back as if they were dancing some kind of dance.

"Exactly what is it I should be remembering?" he questioned the vampire.

"You are the oh, so great Atem!" Seto Kaiba mocked him, "Trained from the best Sao Lin monks to Tibet and from hot Egypt to frozen Siberia, used to be right hand of the Emperor of Rome himself!" he smirked and added, "But also hunted like a dog from others!"

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked totally shocked now.

"You should know better!" Seto Kaiba took a rather big step forward and Yami took steps back.

Seto Kaiba chuckled.

"Have you ever wondered why you have so many horrible nightmares? Or why you see all those horrific scenes of ancient battles? Hm?"

Yami was now frozen in shock. The vampire seemed to know almost everything!

"How do you know that?"

Seto Kaiba smirked smugly again.

"Would you like me to refresh your memory? A few details of your sordid past?"

He approached him and smirked.

"Let me reintroduce myself. I am Earl and Count Seto Valerious Kaiba" he bowed deeply but mockingly, "Born 1380. Murdered 1400"

Yami growled and took the crucifix that was in his sleeve and thrust it to him. Seto Kaiba screamed once as the crucifix caught fire in his hand! He threw it away angrily. And took a deep breath to regain his composure. He smirked again.

"Perhaps this is a conversation for another time" he said

And then while Yami was still in a shock he hit him on the chest. The vampire's uncanny strength threw Yami a dozen of feet away to hit his back against a tree. Yami felt the air being caught from his lungs and moaned loudly in pain. And Seto Kaiba…was lost.

"Damn. I am starting to get annoyed with this!" he monologized

"Yami!" he heard a female voice.

He turned his head around to see Tea running to him along with Joey and Kisara.

"Oh my God Yami what happened?!" she yelled as she went close to him to support him

"Don't worry…I'm fine…I'm fine…" he said but he couldn't help but moan in pain again, "Damn!"

"Fine?! Are you serious?!" she yelled furious, "Seriously now? A silver stake?! A crucifix?! Did you think we haven't tried everything before?! We shot him, stabbed him, clubbed him, sprayed him with Holy Water, staked him through the heart and he still lives!"

She hit him on the shoulder really furious. Even tears were shining in the corners of her eyes.

"Do you understand now? No one knows how to kill Seto Kaiba!"

"Well, I could have used that information a little earlier!" Yami said sarcastically and smiled.

He earned another punch on the shoulder from Tea.

"And you went straight to kill him! You idiot! Are you so obsessed to kill him that…"

Her angry voice was stopped by another sound. It wasn't the wind or a thunder. It was a voice. Seto Kaiba's voice. Loud and clear was covering even the thunders!

"Listen to me! All of you!" he said

He was floating in the air, as if standing to an invisible place, with his hands crossed over his chest. His cape was waving slightly from the cold air. He was right at the center of the village! Everyone was already out watching, scared to death!

"Bring her to me! Bring Kisara, the blue eyed, while haired girl to me, or every man, woman and child will suffer! Bring her to me if you don't want to feel my wrath!"

Another lighting flushed and the thunderclap followed right after…and Seto Kaiba was no longer there! Voices, screams, prayers soon followed. Heartbeats were beating to the crazy rhythm of fear… Yami, Tea and Joey looked at each other…Kisara was crying in Tea's arms while Tea was trying to calm her down. Yami's bloody eyes looked at the sky where the vampire used to be and then towards the castle. So close…yet so far…and the thunderclaps kept rumbling after the lightings. And the Vampire had left behind what he was leaving all of those centuries… Absolute fear…

* * *

**Here is another chappie! Like I promised from now on Yami will have to face his real opponent! Seto Kaiba's big appearance!**

**The next chapter I am planning to make it an Apocalypse scene or something like that!**  
**As you can see Seto Kaiba showed interest in Kisara and now he is the one who wants her with him! What's going to happen? Is he going to have her? Kisara will die in his hands or Yami will kill him before he gets his hands on Kisara?!**

**Also Seto Kaiba appears to know about Yami's past! How?! And Why?! And what with the "Atem" name of his?**  
**If you wanna get the answers...keep reading!**

**Please review! *please***

**Enjoy! ;P**


	13. The Plagues

The next day everyone was biting his or her nails! They would gladly hand Kisara to Seto Kaiba…well…if they could find her that is! Tea had hid her into her house with a little help from Yami. That was the reason villagers hadn't given her to the vampire the hour they should have and now they were all biting their nails in fear! What was going to happen? How was the Son of the Devil planning to take revenge? They wouldn't dare to guess! They wouldn't dare to imagine! The night that came made their skin crawl! The clouds were gathering black and thick to the sky but still it was allowing the yellow moon to shine the fear in their hearts! Night…and still nothing… Setoko lived in a small house in a dark alley. Her house wasn't much different than Kisara's. However inside it was full with small bottles with the various pills and elixirs for the pain or for fever and others, also dried herbs were hanging from the ceiling, ready to be used. The house smelled musk and spices all the time. The small pot on the stove had probably another medicine in to be boiling on the low fire… Setoko, the old druid was still wearing all her strange jewelry and her amulets and she was praying for the night sometimes also muttering some other words in the ancient language that no one else seemed to understand… A sudden cold pierced her bones and made the hairs on her nape to stand! And then she felt another chill and suddenly the fire at the stove blew out along with the aromatic candles around her! She stood up immediately only to face the tall, black dressed man! The blood drained from her old face and her blue eyes widened in absolute fear and terror! The old lady grabbed a crucifix that was close to her and extended it to him!

"Stay back!" she yelled in a trembling voice.

Seto Kaiba's face didn't change a single expression. The dead light of the moon was making his eyes looking like two pools of sharp ice, ready to stab her heart! He moved forward and grabbed the woman's wrist! His hand was cold like death! The woman croaked out something that it could be a scream, if her lungs had enough strength and they hadn't got frozen in fear.

"Sorry, old lady…" he said in a voice that was calm…alluring and yet so terrifying! "Nothing personal…I just need blood…for what I am about to do…I need extra blood…"

The woman wanted to scream! She wanted to do something…to save her life but her voice, her limbs even her own heartbeat wouldn't listen to her! That man was holding her in place without doing a single thing! His dark aura…his icy eyes…were capturing her in an invisible net she would never get free from!

"Oh my God…mercy…" she whispered

Seto Kaiba's lips drew in a smirk revealing his fangs…and the next thing she knew was that he was behind her, holding her head to the side by the chin…his breath was on her nape…cold…and at the same time burning hot… Chills were running down her spine…her heart was beating like crazy…her senses were blur…

"I am sorry…not tonight, old lady…not tonight…" he whispered

And then she felt the sharp pain as the two fangs sank in her flesh and then the dear liquid life leaving her system as the dark lord was sucking it greedily but yet slowly as if he was actually devouring a nice glass of wine… Cold surrounded her…

* * *

Seto Kaiba was at the window of his castle looking down at the village again. It was showered in the moonlight, behind the thick clouds… It had been centuries since the last time he had used his full potential…and he was ready to do it again… He hadn't used all his powers for so long now…so many centuries…and he would do it again… And the most serious thing was that he didn't have the slightest hesitation or guilt about it. He had warned them, and they defied him! Now they had to pay…! He opened the big window with a determined and strong move. The night, cold air waved his hair and long cape. He climbed on the window and stood there, in the window-frame looking down at the village…like the eagle that was staring at the snake hundreds of meters below, ready to strike and mangle its pray. He drew a deep breath allowing the frozen air pass to his long dead lungs… Midnight. It was time… He breathed another time and then he raised his arms in the air…as if he was glorifying God above…as if he was ready to lower the skies in his lap…

"Umbra ac obscurum…" he whispered

He was feeling the freezing air filling him up from top to bottom…filling his dark interiors with great power…the power that was sleeping inside him for so many centuries…the power he thought that he never awakened again…now he was feeling it filling him up like the water that is filling the bottle from the bottom to the top! Every inch of his body, inside and outside was feeling it now… His voice was low…and steady…

"…Devolate Inferno!" he whispered again…

And his voice traveled like death whisper with the cold air… The clouds started to become more and darker…

* * *

The last villagers were now going to their homes. However no one it seemed able to go to sleep… Teeth were clattering from cold and fear…soft prayers were being whispered… No one though seemed to notice…the sudden frozen fog gathering under their feet…that was gathering slowly like the smoke created by the burning grass. It was gathering slowly… A young woman went to the wheel to get some water when…suddenly when she took the bucket up…saw…the water was frozen! She gasped loudly. How was it possible the water to freeze in a few hours! She turned her head slowly in fear. A sudden cold was covering everything! Even her breathing was painful! She was afraid that her breath would freeze in her lungs! To be exact everyone felt this way! It was as if the air itself would turn into ice any moment now! Suddenly a soft sound…the one that the bat makes when it yells in the night…drew their attention. And everyone looked at the sky… Suddenly the black clouds starting coming down on Earth! It took them a couple of seconds to realize that they weren't clouds but thousands and thousands of bats that were flying down…straight to them!

"Look!" someone yelled pointing there!

Everyone turned to look…their faces were now masks of fear…pure fear…

"God help us!"

"Oh my God!"

People were saying similar things, and they were frozen in fear! And they barely had time to think when the cloud of bats came and all the bats were flying around every human…every man, woman and child like a cloud of angry flies around corpses! Their shrieks and screams could make the people go crazy! Their nails and teeth were scratching them! Seto Kaiba was still on the window and his gaze was up at the sky…he drew another deep breath and then his hand stretched out towards the village's direction and closed in a fist… His eyes were now glowing red in the darkness…he could see…he could see everything… Every single creature he sent…every single terrified face in the village… He could see through the bats' eyes too… He could see everything… His ears were flooding by a deluge of sounds…a deluge of screams and cries and prayers… He breathed again…looking at the sky…

* * *

Every single villager was now screaming as the bats kept on attacking! Some of the animals, the weaker or the older let out a last cry before falling to the ground and dying! The air was almost painful to breathe, as it seemed like frizzing in the lungs! They were screaming…begging and waving their arms over their heads desperately to send the bats away! Yami was outside as well! He had heard the yelling and everything that was happening outside and he ran outside! What he saw had made him indeed freeze to his spot not in fear but in unpleasant surprise! He grabbed his pistols and his daggers and ran to help as many people as he could! The freezing cold seemed to be able to freeze the blood of people in their veins! People were yelling, animals were crying out and the bats that were shrieking! Yami was shooting the one bat after the other but he knew that he was technically trying to empty the ocean with a single thimble! Roofs from the houses had started to crackle while some walls had already started to crack! The skies were dark from clouds…but it was impossible for them to see that because of the billions and billions of bats that had fallen like the locust Plague described in the Bible! However now there wasn't fire the one burning them…it was ice! Freezing ice! And it froze everything in its path! And if you were unlucky enough to feel it in your skin it would make you feel a burning as if you had just touched burning metal and the ice would burn you! The scene reminded the Apocalypse! Many religious people had already started to pray for their future salvation! Sometimes doing the sign of cross or falling to their knees… Water in wheels had frozen! The rivers and brooks had frozen and the freezing-cold mist around their feet was making them unable to see their steps but all the rest scenery was crystal clear! The black cloud was going to kill them all!

* * *

Kisara was alone in her hiding place in Tea's house. However the terrible noise from outside was absolutely natural to reach her ears! She ran outside and her eyes opened in absolute fear and terror!

"That…that can't be!" she whispered

She ran outside! Meanwhile Seto Kaiba had his arms open like before! Yami saw him! His eyes narrowed in anger and he ran to him…or better he tried to run towards the castle because when he tried hundreds and hundreds of bats fell on him! Seto Kaiba was watching from above and he shot him with a derogatory look before returning back to what he was doing! Kisara ran outside with her tears falling. She couldn't bear the sight all around her! The shrieks of the bats were piercing her eardrums…the screams coming from people and animals were tearing her heart! Suddenly she fell and she started to struggle to lift the bats away but suddenly she stopped. The impact never came! She looked at her hands and realized that the bats were flying past her! She looked around her all people that were struggling with the bats…Yami that was all covered by them…the animals that were dying one by one…the breaths that were almost freezing in the mid-air by the bitter cold… Suddenly, to her terror, she realized how monstrous that was! The bats wouldn't harm her! They were harming everyone else except her! The cold didn't seem so torturing to her! She could feel the cold but it wasn't piercing in her soul like it did to everyone else! Everyone else was suffering…but her! She felt desperation taking over her senses! Everyone else but her! She started to run again among the villagers… She wanted to do something! Anything! Anything! She could see the blood running from the scratches that the bats caused to the villagers! And that blood was freezing at the spot by the bitter cold! Mai was trying to fight back with her long wooden pole! Tea was there too! She saw her! She ran to Kisara and she fell on top of her to protect her from the bats…and then she realized it too! Now that she was touching Kisara, the bats weren't harming her… She gasped and looked around… Kisara had hidden her face in her palms and she was crying her eyes out!

"No…" she was whispering…

She never wished for that! No! She never wanted that for anyone!

"No stop…!" she was whispering once again!

However everything was still moving that way! The destruction…the plagues! So that was what would happen if someone defied the Son of the Devil?

"No!" she now screamed, "Please no more!"

The scenery was because of her! The plagues were hitting them was because of her! Everything happened because of her!

"No! Please! I beg of you! Stop!"

Desperation…Fear…Terror…Anguish…Angst…Sorrow…

"No! I beg of you STOP IIIIIT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and her burning tears were falling freely!

Seto Kaiba's ears caught the scream…he heard the words. With no second thought he moved his arm with a harsh move…and everything stopped… The cold stopped like never happened… The bats disappeared as if never there…the moon was now glowing at the empty and clean sky as if it was always there…as if nothing never stopped its brightness… The report? Ruined buildings…frozen wheels…five people dead…they couldn't take it…three babies and two older men…fifteen mammals were dead…cows and horses and sheep…and also countless poultry… The village was now poorer in people, in food… Countless people were hurt, either they simply had scratches or more serious wounds such as broken legs from certain falls or frostbites… Joey was helping Yami to stand… He had many scratches but he seemed okay… However now everyone was looking at Kisara…as if she was some stranger to them now…as if she was someone else… Kisara was looking around too…seeing their eyes burning like coals while looking at her with pure anger…hatred and fear… No sign of compassion in their eyes…the smallest sympathy… Only Tea's eyes were looking at her with sympathy…Yami was also looking at her with concern…Joey had some pity in his eyes…however everyone else…everyone else was looking at her as if she was the one who had ordered that horrible thing…as if she had killed them with her bare hands…! She couldn't even breathe! She couldn't even look! It was as if a huge chasm had opened between her and her fellow villagers… She had stopped Seto Kaiba from destroying them… Seto Kaiba had done it because of her… Right now to them…Seto Kaiba wasn't the only monster in their village anymore…

* * *

**Another chappie is ready! Also here now it is night and it has full moon I think!**

**Anyway! Here is another chappie! I hope that I described the scene good enough! I had in mind an Apocalypse scene! I hope I managed to do that! Kaiba bit and killed Setoko... He needed more blood to awaken his powers!**

**So here it is! Eveything freezing around...bats attacking...well yeah! Kaiba lives up to his name!**

**Also what Kaiba whisperes is latin...I hope I did it well! If I did he firstly says**  
_**"Shadows and darkness..."**_  
**and then says**  
_**"...unleash Hell!"**_

**I hope I did it right anyway!**

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**


	14. Your true power

The next day the village had sank into deep sadness for the people that got lost to the night of nightmares, the night before. The bell in the church was ringing in its usual sad, base sound… Yami was walking out in the town again. His scratches were almost healed. He was looking around though. Everywhere people were crying victims…and Joey was really busy with helping treating the sick and the wounded. Yami drank again from his absinthe and cursed under his teeth. It was also all that nonsense that vampire had spoken! Eighty or one hundred years? And what with all that he said about the emperors and stuff…and what about that "Atem" thing? And what about… Yami growled in frustration once again. And another matter popped up. Where was Kisara? He had lost her since that night… But he could remember how devastated and scared she was…he could also remember the way they were looking at her…

"Ts!" he hissed, "Dammit all…"

His steps leaded him in the forest again… The serene of that place was strange after whatever had happened the night before… Yami was confused beyond anything else he had experienced before. And the frustrating thing was that the vampire knew everything about him… It appeared that he knew his past…but how? And why? Everything that he could think of didn't make any sense to him… Snow had started to fall softly again…fresh and light and it had nothing to do with the previous freezing cold… Yami growled once again…that vampire was strong! Damn! He was like Devil himself! While the thoughts were torturing him, he realized that he was standing in front of the small church in the forest. When did he end up there, he wondered. Not that it really mattered. Then it hit him. Where else a devastated and hunted human being would go? Obviously to find some kind of support or sanctuary. He put the flask back into his chest pocket and then walked in the small church doing the sign of cross as he was stepping in… And then he saw her…he distinguished her white head. He had guessed right… He was ready to go to her but something stopped him. She was on her knees with her hands clasped together… She was praying… Yami knew that he shouldn't disturb her but then…his really good hearing –one of his abilities perhaps- caught the words she was whispering.

"I don't know if You can hear me…or if You're even there… I don't even know if You would listen to this prayer… Yes…I know I am an outcast…I shouldn't be speaking to You right now…"

Yami's breath was caught into his throat…this girl was praying…and the words were simply that she was not worthy to speak with God…

"Still I see Your face and wonder…weren't You an outcast too once…?"

Yami knew that he shouldn't be listening but then he heard the girl's voice trembling. Was she crying…? What crimes was she feeling guilty for? What was that she wanted to confess and she even felt unworthy…?

"God…please help my people…we still look to You…we've never stopped praying to You… Please help us…or nobody will…"

An invisible hand clenched Yami's heart. He could remember the prayers he had heard in various churches by others… They were all praying to gain something…something they missed out of… Usually they asked for good health…friends…love…family sometimes or even wealth, fame and glory… But this girl…this girl was actually praying for her village…she was the one that was hunted down the most…but still she was praying for others! Yami had never seen this kind of girl before…

"I ask for nothing…" her prayer continued and she stood up touching the wooden furniture in front of her, "I can get by…but please help my people…save them…please…"

Yami saw a diamond tear running down her cheek. He had seen enough! He walked softly towards her… The girl raised her head slightly and snapped it to his direction alarmed…

"Calm down…I mean no harm…" Yami said.

Kisara appeared to be a bit relieved. She whipped some of her tears she was crying earlier.

"I am sorry…" Yami said again, "I shouldn't be overhearing but I couldn't help but listen… Why Kisara…? Why do you believe that you are not worthy of His attention?"

Kisara lowered her head a little.

"All this…happened because of me…and will continue…if I don't go with him…" says in a low voice, "But I am afraid of him! I can't go with him! I am so selfish that I am putting my village in great danger! But I…I can't! I can't go with him! I am so scared…!"

Her voice was breaking and she burst into tears into her palms…

"I don't want to die…but all the others are dying because of this…" she was mumbling

"Kisara stop!" Yami said.

She looked up at him.

"Listen to me, you have nothing to do with that monster okay? You had nothing to do with the fact that he got interested in you! You had nothing to do with the fact that he will do anything to have you! You had nothing to do with him or his actions! Nothing!"

"B-But…"

"No. Listen to me… My life…my job is to vanquish evil. I can…I can sense evil and when I look into your eyes…I can see that evil does not rule you! I am out there…killing all the time…the one after the other the monsters that are made of evil…in the name of Church but all of them…were living creatures…and now you come here and say you are not worthy of God's protection because of someone else's actions? You say you are a sinner because you were born with white hair and blue eyes while others are treating you with almost as much hatred as that Seto Kaiba character and you still forgive them? Oh, please… If there is a sinner in this church…that's me…not you… I am no different than the monsters I hunt down…than the monster that is terrorizing you all these years…"

Kisara was looking at him with the tears glistering like diamonds in her blue eyes.

"No… But…you're different…you protect…" she said softly.

"No. I kill!" he corrected her

His voice showed no anger…at least not visible one. If there was any…that was anger for himself…

"…It just happens some people to be saved…that's all…"

Kisara bit her lip. She didn't know what to say to him. Yami looked at her and laced his hands on her shoulders.

"I am a murderer…no matter how you look at it, Kisara. I face my opponents with strength and face them with power…but…"

He looked at her…deeply in the eyes. Crimson in crystal-blue…

"…But the true power…it's you…"

Kisara gasped and looked up at him deeply in the eyes… For the first time she had heard such words from someone's mouth…and it appeared so true…that she even believed it… She whipped her tears and smiled. She nodded her head gratefully…

* * *

Yami was walking in the village. He had left the small church some hours ago ad he had taken a walk around the village and now he was walking back to the inn probably…He needed some food and definitely he would chug down a whole bottle of wine! That girl…her crying and prayer…wouldn't leave his mind no matter what he did! Suddenly he heard yells and voices. He turned his head and saw many villagers gathered to the same place… He walked a bit further and he saw them picking stones and throwing them somewhere yelling things like

"Get out of our town!"

"You'll kill us all!"

"Wasn't all that you've done enough?"

Yami in the beginning thought that they were throwing stones to an animal or a poisonous snake…but then…the whitish movement in the corner of his eye made him turn around and his eyes widened in absolute terror… It was Kisara! She had fallen on the snowy road while the others were throwing stones on her!

"You witch!"

"Go to him!"

"It's all your fault!"

The poor girl was struggling to raise her body but the rain of stones would keep falling on her… Yami's eyes now narrowed in pure anger!

"Ugh…please…" Kisara faintly whispered.

"STOP!" someone screamed.

The next moment Yami was standing in front of her in a protective way. His black trench coat was waving with the snowy wind… Everyone was left frozen to his or her place, some of them still holding the stones that were about to throw. Yami's eyes were like to bottomless pools of blood.

"The next one who dares to pick a stone up…I will kill him!" said

It wasn't an empty threat! His eyes showed that he was absolutely capable of killing!

"I am not kidding! The next one who even thinks of picking or throwing a stone on this girl…can dare! I will kill him or her!"

His voice was low…and threatening…his hand was already on guard to draw the pistol from his belt. The villagers took some steps back. The bravest one managed to stutter…

"We… You won't d-do it…you can't…"

Yami's hand touched at the pistol.

"You can try!" he said.

Another step back from everyone… Among them he saw Tea coming closer…

"She…she is the reason we suffer…"

"Let he who is without sin cast the first stone…" Yami hissed.

Now the villagers started to back down for sure…ashamed with themselves…they kept walking away…quitting the stones they would throw…till no one was left… Tea approached Yami who was helping Kisara up and wrapped Kisara's arm around her neck…she started walking away… Their eyes met for a brief second and Tea whispered to him

"Thank you Yami…thank you…so much…"

And she kept supporting with really unexpected strength, half-conscious Kisara to the safest place she could think of… Mai's house…

* * *

Yami hissed in anger, as he was in his room alone. Joey was at Mai's house treating Kisara's bruises. Yami was so angry that he headed straight to his room forgetting about the food…the drink…everything. For a second he thought that he was going to kill them all anyway! Those bastards! Throwing stones to a completely innocent girl that was praying for their safety and she was feeling guilty for the most human emption of all…the will to remain at life… Suddenly he heard a soft knock at his door.

"It's open" he said sharply.

The door opened to reveal…Tea. She was alone and her cape was slightly powdered with snow. She took her cape off softly and looked at him.

"I came to say thank you…" she said…

After a couple of minutes they were both sitting on his bed and the small fireplace was providing warmth… They hadn't spoken a word…and they were taking glances of each other…vaguely… Finally Yami broke the silence.

"How is she?"

"She'll e fine…she has only some bruises. Nothing serious, thank God…"

"Good…"

Tea though looked at him and grabbed his hand. It was the first real contact they had and that made Yami look at her.

"Thank you…"

"It was nothing…really…"

But Tea shook her head.

"Kisara told me…about…what you…told her…"

Yami looked in the fire.

"I only told her the truth…nothing more and nothing less…"

Tea was hearing his deep, alluring voice…low…warm…like the flames he was looking at…

"You are a great person Yami…" she finally whispered.

Yami snapped his head to the young Transylvanian's direction. Her eyes had gained a warm crimson reflection by the fire… Only the fire was illuminating the room.

"Please…why won't you let me help you too…?" she whispered.

Yami could feel her warmth.

"You can't Tea… My life…my job…my curse is to vanquish evil…nothing will help me…"

"But I want to…" she whispered back…

As if some magnetic force was drawing her close to him and him at her… Their faces came closer…

"You can't…" Yami whispered again, his eyes half-lit. His face inches apart from hers

"I can try…" she whispered

And then without a second warning their lips crushed with each other and their arms flew around each other's forms hugging…warming up…rubbing… Their tongues were battling in each other's mouths… Yami leaned over her, his large body hovering over hers as they stared removing each other's clothes and they had still not spoken another word…just kissing…tasting… They said nothing more…nothing more…

* * *

Soon Yami collapsed on top of her on the bed. Their bodies were slightly covered in sweat… Tea raised her hand panting and passed it through his unique hair and then over his hard back…and his scar… Yami tensed a little feeling her touching him there… He rolled off her and pulled the bed sheets over them… Tea laid her head on his chest… Yami kissed the top of her brown head… But…they hadn't spoken yet…

"Yami…" Tea whispered

"Yes…?" Yami whispered back

"Please don't do that to yourself…don't close yourself in a shell…"

"A murderer like me…doesn't deserve any sympathy…doesn't deserve affection…"

"You idiot!"

Tea lifted her body on top of his looking straight into his eyes now…

"Do you have any idea what you're saying? Does a demon save the life of an innocent girl? Does a demon risk his life for the shake of others? You kill yes! But on the other hand everyone has a past that wants to erase! What it matters is to always seek to change! Seek for forgiveness!"

"Tea…"

"Dammit Yami! Do you have any idea how much Joey likes you? He thinks you as a friend! He always did!"

"He did…?" he sounded slightly surprise.

"He did and he does! Me too…" she blushed a little, "…Me too I care about you Yami! Please! No matter what you do…no matter what happens in your life…please do not say such thing again!"

Yami looked up at her and then smiled a small smile… He touched the small cross that was always hanging from her neck…

"Because every soul can be saved huh…?" he whispered with a half smile

"Yes Yami! Every soul can be saved! And every human deserves happiness…"

Yami smiled up at her…then cupped her cheek with his hand…the hand that had taken so many lives of monsters…witches…warlocks…now it was soft and warm…like the fire that was burning lazily in the fireplace… Softly he pulled her face down in a kiss… She responded to it softly and chastely… They were just lot in each others arms… Lost in each other's warmth…lost in their own world… They kissed each other…their lips moving against each other slowly and lovingly…chastely…

And they spoke no more…

* * *

**Another chappie! Here we go! The "aftermath" after Kaiba's attack to the village!**

**The moment with Kisara praying was inspired by the song**

**"God help the outcasts" from Huncback of Notre Dame!**

**Also the moment with Kisara and the villgers was inspired by the moment in the anime when they were throwing stones at her!**

**And of course...Revolutionshipping moment finally!**

**Please review me! More coming soon!**

**Enjoy!**


	15. A Clash for the Past

The moon was now at the face of New Moon. The small silver "nail" in the sky was still playing hide-and-seek with the clouds in the sky… It painted the snow around in a deadly silver color. The song of the lonely wolf was adding another terrible and beautiful at the same time atmosphere. The silence of the night was really making you nervous… Even the wind was barely whispering tonight… Everyone could sense that something was about to happen… Something dark and terrifying… Somewhere in the forest the wolves attacked to a stag…the leader of them bit down its neck with its sharp fangs… Its blood dripped and stained the white snow under the moon's light… Kisara could sense it too. She was in Mai's house where Tea had hidden her. She was feeling the nervousness all the time! She couldn't feel easy no matter what she did even if Mai's house was a proper arsenal! Every sudden darkening caused by the clouds hiding the moon for vague minutes made her gasp in surprise and her heart flatter in fear. Suddenly she heard a soft "whoosh" like someone passed by her. She snapped there but saw nothing.

"Tea…? I-Is that you…?" she whispered shaking

There it was again! She snapped to the other direction but again she saw no one. Her heart skipped beat again… She took some steps back looking around like a trapped mouse that was cornered by a dozen of cats… A sudden cold made her jerk up in fear. Her head snapped towards that direction and she saw the two-leaf window was open and the curtains were waving towards the inside like the cape of a long lost ghost… But nothing else was there…so…was it just the wind?

"Tea…? Mai…? I-Is that you?"

No answer. Then her head snapped at the window again and her eyes widened in fear. There, with the night as a background…at the window that was empty before, was standing Seto Kaiba… His cape was waving with the cold air…his arms crossed over his chest and his icy-blue eyes were looking at her from top to bottom. The girl wanted to scream…to run…to do something at least but it appeared she couldn't! She had frozen completely…in fear…and in strange admiration… She just couldn't even breathe…

"Kisara…" she heard his voice.

His voice was soft…calm and collected…and deep like a deep, frozen lake… And his eyes…oh, those eyes of his were capturing…capturing like magic stones…

"…I came for you again…"

Kisara took some steps back…he took some steps closer. The moonlight was making his eyes look like silver pools of ice… He was approaching…

And Kisara screamed…

* * *

Yami jerked up from his sleep. The moonlight was falling on his pale torso making it look like made of alabaster. He knew that he had woken up for a reason…something like a sixth sense had woken him up… There was a strange feeling that was feeling like a rock on his chest…like ice cubes in his veins… He threw the blanket off him and he stood up from the bed…he looked out of the window…

"Darkness…and evil…" he mumbled.

He knew he could sense evil…and right now he could indeed sense it! Just in case he started putting his shirt and waistcoat on… He knew that he had to be prepared…

Meanwhile Kisara was still looking at the devil in front of her…when the door opened to reveal Tea.

"Kisara!" she screamed

She glared at Seto Kaiba.

"Monster! What have you done!"

She grabbed a sword from the many that were hanging from a wall-like piece of furniture and pointed at him. Her own heart was racing. Just a dozen or meters were separating her from Seto Kaiba that was in the other corner of the room…but Kisara…Kisara was right in front of him! Her free hand touched the small cross around her neck and then it traveled to her belt to take a small bottle of Holy Water. She opened it with her teeth and poured the Water over the blade of her sword.

"Stay away from her!"

Seto Kaiba barely looked at her. His eyes were calm, yet mocking and disdainful.

"Or what are you going to do? Kill me with this piece of metal?" he mocked her.

"Tea! Run! Go away! Run!" Kisara wanted to scream…

However the only thing that got out of her mouth was…

"T-Tea…" like a last whisper coming from a dying soul!

Tea narrowed her eyes.

"I said keep away!"

Seto Kaiba looked into her angry cerulean eyes with his own icy-blue ones.

"Nice eyes…" he whispered, "They truly have the will to kill inside them…where have I seen them again?"

Tea released a battle cry and ran to him…but when she raised her sword…Seto Kaiba caught her wrist calmly and easily. The girl gasped in terror and looked up at the tall vampire who hadn't changed his look. Suddenly a strange feeling took over her! Her senses were totally messed up. She wouldn't run…she couldn't… Seto Kaiba simply shook her hand from the wrist softly and that made her drop the sword, that fell somewhere on the floor with a loud clatter.

"Those eyes want so much to kill me…" Seto Kaiba kept saying walking a few steps…and she took steps back like enchanted as Kaiba was leading her a bit further still holding her wrist, "…Oh I have seen this look before…"

Tea let out a breathless sigh while Kisara was watching terrified…unable to move… Tea was feeling like melting…a strange feeling of her legs slowly melting and melting as she couldn't take her eyes from the vampire's. He had caught her in his charming…dark…underworld aura… He could do whatever he wanted with her and he knew it… He smirked mockingly down at her… Meanwhile Yami was running in the streets of Transylvanian village… He recalled this feeling! It was the same he had every time he was close to him! Seto Kaiba had returned!

* * *

"I haven't seen this look to a human for more than four hundred and fifty years…" Seto Kaiba continued…

He pulled her wrist up and pulled her up too, now her back was against his chest as he was holding her fully on his body… Her neck was exposed to him completely…he could hear her blood racing…her pulse racing…but also he knew that she couldn't escape… Seto Kaiba leaned forward and gave her neck a long and slow lick…she shuddered.

"Oh…so much and warm blood running inside your veins…and the taste of it…"

"Ugh…you make my skin crawl…" she whispered in disgust in her half-unconscious state…

"Is this all that I can do to your skin…?" he whispered giving her neck and open-mouth kiss.

Tea gasped. His movements were not acts of lust she knew it! He was playing with her! He was tasting her like humans taste a rare sweet! Seto Kaiba wrapped his arm around her waist and made her throw her head back as if they were dancing some passionate tango! He leaned forward and his tongue traveled from the beginning of the valley between her breasts up to her throat… Tea released another breathless sound… Seto Kaiba smirked.

"How does it feel…my dear…?" he whispered pulling her up again, "…Having the blood of a murderer inside you…?"

Tea gasped… Yami in the meantime had reached Mai's house, which looked like a small palace indeed, and he ran inside from a small window he broke using a small stone…

"What are you…saying…?" Tea whispered again in her delirium…

Seto Kaiba smirked again.

"You will be glad to hear…that by all the men that pulled me to my grave…the one that was leading that "operation"…was one for your ancestors…my dear… His name was Velkan Gardner…" he hissed the name…

Tea's eyes opened wide and she gasped again… Seto Kaiba opened his mouth to reveal his white fangs…

"Don't…" Kisara whispered…but her voice barely came out.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Seto Kaiba barely raised his head to see Yami at the door holding his gun in his hand. He smirked.

"Oh the great Atem has finally come huh…?" he mocked, "You can't kill me though…"

Yami shot him right in the forehead! But Seto Kaiba barely smirked as the wound was healing right away…

"…I'm already dead…"

And with those words he sank his fangs into Tea's neck! Tea let out a breathless moan of pain. Kisara's eyes widened in horror and Yami's too!

"TEA!" he screamed.

Tea sighed again…Seto Kaiba smirked…and Yami's eyes narrowed in absolute anger and rage! Seto Kaiba though let Tea fall to the floor…she let out a breathless sigh and she remained there… She was breathing…barely though…her eyes were watery and were looking nowhere…the two holes on her neck kept bleeding…Kisara screamed…and Seto Kaiba whipped the blood from his lips with the back of his palm… Yami now was completely crazy in anger!

"You filth!" he yelled and ran at him grabbing one of the daggers he had.

Seto Kaiba barely smirked and moved aside to avoid him. Yami didn't stop and he attacked again…and again… Sometimes Seto Kaiba was blocking his attacks! Yami jumped back, a few meters away from him, after a little panting heavily. Seto Kaiba smirked.

"I expected that from you…Atem… You are like me after all…"

Yami's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? What are you trying to say!"

"You are just like me…you are not human!"

Yami's eyes widened and every hint of color left his face.

"What are you saying…"

"You are like me… An undead…a person who lived, lives and will live into the centuries… But unlike me…you are still alive…"

Every word was hitting him like an axe that hits a large tree… Seto Kaiba smirked again.

"You are a Demon…"

Yami's breath got caught in his breath.

"You're lying!" he yelled

"You know it better that I am not!" Seto Kaiba said, "The alcoholism? Do you think that a mare human could possibly handle so much drink without anything happening to his system? Also…you can jump higher than an average human…you can run faster…you heal quickly…you can hear perfectly…you can see in the darkness… You don't get tired easily…and you have no memory…"

Yami wanted to yell…to yell that he was wrong! But then he realized that everything the vampire said was true…all of that, which was happening to him, it was true… He even remembered his battle with Rolland…he had climbed on that tree so easily…he remembered every battle he ever had…his nightmares…

"How do you know me?"

"I know everything about you…things that you have forgotten. Your name is Atem. And you were the Pharaoh of Egypt around three thousand years ago during the Middle Kingdom!"

Yami felt as if the world had crumbled around him! A Pharaoh?! Three thousand years ago?! A Demon?! Seto Kaiba took advantage of his shock.

"Three thousand years ago the Pharaoh of Egypt didn't have any heirs for his throne, so he made a contact with the Devil, or more accurate, the Devil that they named Seth. He was promised to have a son, but there would be consequences. And one night, when the moon was red, the Queen gave birth to a son…and died during childbirth…and also…the kid was not born normal! It was a demon. A demon in human form. However every night that it had a full moon, the kid would change its appearance and transform into a demon, killing people to feed. It needed human flesh and blood to feed once every month! No one knew what it really was even when you became the Pharaoh… But even if the years passed, you wouldn't age…you wouldn't change to the very least! So your people had started to see…had started to suspect…till one night it was clear who you were! You ran away…soon you re-appeared as one of the Roman Generals…but one day you were given away too so you ran away again…and again and again going from place to place…"

Yami was listening absolutely stunned…

"…However there was someone that was after you…a secret organization named Silver Order. They had vowed to find you and stop you at any cost… And one day they did…and they sealed your powers! They sealed them away…along with your memory! The Seal…is on your back! The ankh that you have on your back…that is the Seal! That is the Seal that is holding your demon self inside you! How do I know that, you may ask… I know it because the ritual took place in my castle! That's right! At the basement of my castle, this ritual took place! How long has it been? Eighty years? Seventy five? That was the first time I saw you…and the last one. The leader of the organization back then…at the time when I was alive, he had told me about you when he visited my castle and he asked for my support… I promised it to him, therefore his descendants came to me, expecting me to honor my vow."

He smirked a little.

"I am a man of my word… so I promised that I would let them finish the ritual without threatening their lives…which I did!"

Yami's heart would have surely stopped if he were a normal human… But what the vampire said next made him truly turn white like a ghost.

"However there is a catch… The ritual does not last forever… One day it will stop have effect on you…and then…when the full moon goes on the sky…you will transform again… "The Mark is awakening"…"

Now Yami finally realized what he had meant with that message of his! The Mark was awakening! His powers…his nature…

"And there is more… Once every one hundred years or so, never sure about it, a comet comes and lines up with the full moon. If that night the full moon turns red like blood by an eclipse…and the comet lines up at the same time…your sanity will be lost…you will be a real beast!"

And he burst out laughing…

"You scum!" Yami yelled and attacked the vampire again

Seto Kaiba just jumped out of the way and landed a dozen of meters away.

"So what are you implying huh? That soon the Vatican will be after me?! That they will kill me with the silver stakes?!" Yami yelled furious while attacking

"Don't underestimate yourself Atem…silver is for common Werewolves…" a sparkle appeared in his eye, "…You can only be killed with gold!"

"You scum!" Yami growled loudly attacking him, but Seto Kaiba jumped a dozen of meters away from him again.

"You can't stop it Atem…it is coming…it is rotting you like the Curse of the Werewolf…bit by bit it is consuming you…it won't be long… However…as long as you are in this human shape, without your memories or all your powers…"

Suddenly he moved with a speed that couldn't be caught with the eye! In a blink of the eye he was now right behind him and he whispered in his ear…

"…You are no match for me…"

And then with a swift move….he "stabbed" his bare hand into Yami's stomach! Yami's eyes widened from pain.

"YAMI!" Kisara screamed.

Then they saw that Yami had grabbed Seto Kaiba's wrist when he had sank it in his flesh! He spit out some blood… Seto Kaiba smirked.

"Hm! Your training saved you to avoid the fatal damage…you managed to protect your internal organs from being damaged…but…"

He pulled his hand out of Yami's stomach with a swift move and a fountain of blood came out of the wound. Yami growled in pain holding his wound with his hand. But before he had time to breathe, Seto Kaiba hit him with his uncanny strength and his body flew backwards hitting one of the weapon-display benches, throwing to the ground daggers, swords and knifes… Yami landed to his knees panting heavily…his own blood dripping to the floor…

"Too slow…" Seto Kaiba said.

Yami spit out some more blood and stood to his feet. He grabbed one of the swords on the ground and attacked again. Seto Kaiba moved aside and with another kick sent Yami flying backwards and his back hit on the wall. The wall cracked under that impact! And Yami moaned in pain before falling back down on the floor…

"In this state you are no match for me…" Seto Kaiba said again.

Kisara was shaking

"Yami!" she yelled and tried to run to him, "Ya-…"

She stopped almost immediately because what she saw…made her heart stop… She saw panting Yami…but his eyes were looking at Seto Kaiba with pure anger…and hatred…however…his eyes were not normal anymore… The apples of his eyes were slit…slit like a cat in the daylight…slit like…

"A demon…" she though shaking, showered in cold sweat…

She took some steps back…right now she didn't know which of the two she feared the most! Tea's breathing was rasping now…and a tear flowed down her cheek. Yami struggled to his feet again… He was looking straight at his opponent…as if his wound didn't matter to him anymore… Seto Kaiba was looking at him motionless…the moon was illuminating the room…the cold wind was waving their hair and clothes…

"Even if you have such a wound…you reacted quicker…our battle is bringing it out…" he said…

Yami glared at him.

"Here I go…" he growled. His voice was deeper than ever!

And with that word he spoke he rushed at him! He moved much faster! The last second before he reached him he changed direction and bent down, ready to sink the knife he was holding into the vampire's heart with an upwards thrust but…

"I told you, you're slow!" Seto Kaiba kicked him on the jaw.

Yami flew back again but this time his hands, grabbed the wall and pushed, as if he had run on the wall, and thrust forward towards the vampire again with a loud cry that was something between a battle cry and an animalistic growl! Seto Kaiba avoided him again…and Yami attacked again with the strength and the fury of an animal now! Kisara's heart was ready to break… Yami's fearsome eyes…his animalistic growls…Seto Kaiba's amazing abilities and dark aura… So this was how the demons fought in Hell? She wanted to yell for them to stop…to run away…but she couldn't do either of them…she was frozen! Suddenly Seto Kaiba's fist hit Yami in the stomach…straight to the wound… Yami let out a breathless but yet chocked moan and spit out more blood…and then he fell on the floor…panting heavily…completely exhausted by the blood loss…and back to his normal self… Seto Kaiba looked at him and then at Kisara that was standing at her corner with her hands cupping her mouth…shaking… Seto Kaiba extended his hand for her to take it…like she did the previous time…

"Come with me Kisara…come with me…" he whispered again…

Kisara was shaking all over…she was looking at Tea who was at the point of death if not dead already…she looked at Yami that was bleeding on the floor…and then at him…at his dark charming eyes… Right now…after what she had saw…Yami scared her more! Her heart was ready to break…and her mind was drifting to his charm…

"Come with me…" he repeated for the third time…

She couldn't anymore…she just couldn't… Her eyes felt heavy and closed…and she fell in his arms… Seto Kaiba held her in his arms in a protective way as if holding the most precious thing in the world.

"Ki…sa…ra…" Tea barely whispered

"Kisara!" Yami yelled but his yell was mixed with a moan of pain…his eyes were blur…

Seto Kaiba barely looked at him…his cape and hair waving with the cold air…and then he flowed in the air still holding Kisara in his arms and then he started flowing outside slowly…as if he was a ghost with no weight…standing in the air…he was slowly moving away…

"Kisara! Kisara! KISARA!" Yami yelled...

Then pain took over his senses…the last thing he saw was his own hand that extended in a desperate move to catch them…even if they were hundreds of meters away…and then two blonde figures at the door…and then…a red mist covered his eyes…

And then darkness took over him…

* * *

**Here is the next chappie! Finally I have something new for you!**

**Apparently Seto Kaiba has told us some things about Yami...or better...Atem! I couldn't resist! He had to be something like that too! Actually I was inspired by many pictures of demon Atem! This one was the best!**

** fs70/PRE/i/2012/355/3/1/demon_atemu_by_ **

**Therefore...Yami is a Demon! Not a Werewolf! A Demon! And his powers were shieled away long ago...and he can be killed only with gold instead of silver! He is not dead like Seto Kaiba though!**

**The battle with them was inspired by Rurouni Kenshin battle Kenshin vs Hajime watch?v=QqHObo1yvyg ...where Atem/Yami's powers start to awaken during the battle!**

**Now you see why he was so good at his job, why he healed so quickly and stuff! Also he has taken part in many battles in the past so he sees nightmares from them and others! You'll see in future chapters!**  
**Anyway that's all for now! Please comment me!**

**Music that inspired me for the "hand-stabbing" moment: watch?v=oJWlqDisISE**  
**Enjoy!**


	16. Devil's Nest

_The night was showered in the moonlight… However the moonlight was red that night… The moon of Seth… A female scream was echoing into the royal chamber… The Healers were above a bed…a young woman was n it and she was showered in her own sweat. She had her legs open slightly and her knees were raised as the light linen bed sheet covered her body… She screamed again…_

"_Come on…come on my Queen… just another push…" someone told her…_

_The woman screamed again as she did as she as told… A man was standing above her dressed in royal linen and gold jewelry… His face was dark but he was looking down at the woman who seemed to be fighting with her mare life…_

"_Come on my Queen…"_

_Another scream. Then a baby cry filled the room… A Healer bent and when he stood up he was holding a small baby wrapped in the linen cloth with both hands as if it was the most precious thing in the world… The little creature was still covered in blood and other liquids from the womb…_

"_It's a boy! It's a boy!" the man said holding the baby_

_The woman let out a sigh of happiness and relief before lieing back on the bed exhausted. The man approached at the bed and the man gave him the baby with a bow as if he was giving him the greatest treasure ever…_

"_His face is shining like the sun, my Pharaoh… What an eulogy!"_

"_What will be the name of our future king, your Majesty?"_

"_Atem…" the man said in a deep voice that was hiding many unexpressed feelings…_

_The night came soon…however in the room of the young Prince something was happening…something terrifying… The baby was covered with the while, linen bed sheet but there was a constant movement under it… The baby was moving all the time as if it was fighting with nightmares and demons in its sleep… Suddenly the sheet curled a little as if the small creature under it was changing its size in single seconds… The movement became more violent and then, sharp claws torn the sheet…_

* * *

Yami gasped a small gasp and opened his eyes.

"Easy…" he heard a voice…it was female.

His dazed senses had started to return bit by bit and his eyesight had started becoming less blur. He winced in pain and started to sit up slowly…

"Easy…" Mai repeated.

Yami's dizzy mind had started to come back to reality. Then it hit him like a lightning. Seto Kaiba! Kisara and Tea! He sat up immediately and then winced by the sharp pain he could feel in his stomach! He saw that he was shirtless and his stomach was wrapped in bandages…

"Whoa! Easy pal!" Joey said

"Take it easy. That hit went almost till your guts. You were lucky to survive that." Mai said too, "Don't move that much. You'll re-open your wound."

"Tea…where is she?! How is…"

"She's fine." Mai told him with a small and a bit sad smile, "She was just unconscious by the blood loss...and mostly from the shock… She is better now. Joey gave her some herbs and rosemary for the blood to start flowing better. She will be just fine."

Yami sighed in relief and leaned back to his bed but then his eyes widened again as another thought hit him! Of course! Kisara! She was kidnapped! Seto Kaiba had taken her away!

"Oh damn!" he growled, "Kisara!"

He tried to sit up again but when he did, he winced in pain from the wound in his stomach.

"Calm down! Dammit all, stubborn man you will re-open the wound!" she preached him.

"But she…she is…"

"She'll be fine for now…" Mai said.

"Are you crazy?! Seto Kaiba has her!" Yami sounded furious.

Mai looked at him with a half sad, half angry look.

"Seto Kaiba has killed and eaten for this month… Even if he actually wanted Kisara as food he won't touch her yet…"

But suddenly before she had time to react Yami's hand had grabbed her throat like a clamp and he had pushed her against the wall.

"Why!" he yelled

"Ugh…You're…chocking me!" she croaked out angrily

"Give me a reason not to!" Yami's voice was a deadly whisper, "You were there! You heard her! Why! Why didn't you protect her?"

"I…I can't… I-If people knew…" she chocked out again

Yami glared at her and then let her go. Mai coughed a couple of times holding her pained neck with her hand. Joey ran there too.

"Jeez man! Give her a break!"

Yami simply growled in pain and walked to the bed again to lie down.

"You don't…understand…" Mai said again, "I must think for the best of my village… Do you think I enjoy sending an innocent girl to hell? No! I don't but I must also think what's the best of my village! I have many people to protect! Not just one!"

Meanwhile Joey was helping him lie down better while muttering

"Dammit man! You really wanna re-open your wound!"

"Yami…please…"

The soft, barely heard voice made Yami look at the door…and he saw Tea… She was barely supporting herself on the doorframe… She was dressed in a white nightgown but…she was so pale that Yami could swear that she had the same color with her gown! She was pale as wax! And she seemed so fragile as though ready to collapse again! Her eyes were half-lidded as if she was struggling even to keep them open…and they had bags and black circles under them! Her neck was wrapped with a small bandage and Yami could even distinguish two small bloodstains there…where Seto Kaiba had bit her… She looked like a walking dead! Not like a human being that breathes and is alive…

"T-Tea…" Yami whispered

"Please Yami…" she repeated…

Her cheeks had red lines and her eyes inside were red too… She'd been crying! Even in her unconscious state she was crying… He simply couldn't bear seeing her in this state! Thankfully Mai found the chance to take her away slowly whispering

"Come on hon… You shouldn't have gotten up from bed…go back…"

Soon after Joey left too and he was left alone in the bed…

* * *

He remained there, gazing at the ceiling without practically looking at anything! His mind was still buzzing from all the thoughts… All the facts were spinning in his head…and the worst of all was that the truth was terrifyingly obvious now… He wasn't a human either… He was hunting down monsters so passionately and now…he was one of them…no…he was worse than them… He was a man-eating demon straight from Hell… He was eating humans for crying out loud! And also…others had hunted him down…sent him from place to place like he was doing now… Suddenly he was such a hypocrite to his own eyes… He looked at his hands.

"Did these hands kill innocent people…and then…"

His hands traveled to his mouth to touch it.

"…And then took human flesh into this mouth…?"

Just at the thought of it he was feeling like killing himself here and now! Well…that would be if he actually was weak…but unfortunately for him...he was strong enough… He then remembered that intoxicating power he felt running in his veins…the power coming straight from his anger…his animalistic wrath… He shook his head trying to lift the thoughts away! He looked at the table nearby…it had some liquors on it… Mai had some impressive collections in her house, he had noticed… Wincing in pain he sat up to his bed and then walked to the table and took a bottle of absinthe. It was the strongest drink he could see there, and he didn't want to waste time searching… He also didn't want to drink from his flask… His flask was too small and also he was afraid that his anger would make him throw it away… The bottle on the other hand would help him drown himself… He walked to the bed and sat on it again. He removed the cork and threw it away. Then he raised the bottle to his lips and took some good swings from it. The well-known burning feeling of alcohol touched his throat again… He lowered it and took a deep breath.

"Atem…" he whispered… "My name…is Atem…?"

He made it sound like a question… He used to be a Pharaoh? He was more than three thousands years of age? He took some good swings from the Green Fairy again…and he kept drinking it…soon his eyes closed and he was drifted to sleep…

* * *

"Mmm…" she whispered and nuzzled to the pillow…

Her closed eyes started to open and she sat up to the bed she was lieing on. Kisara looked around. How long had she been sleeping? Where was she? What was going on? She looked around observing the room… It was bigger than any room she's ever been in… Damn! At that moment she thought that it was bigger than any house she's been in! She saw that she was in a queen-size double canopy bed, under warm blankets and that her head was resting on a feather pillow… Velvet, red curtains were carefully wrapped on the canopy bed and even the wood of the bed was sculptured. She realized also that she was dressed in a white nightgown with tall neck and long sleeves, that was made from the best quality Egyptian cotton… The room around her would be fitting for a queen… There was a huge window close to the bed with its heavy, velvet, red curtains closed though… The marble floor was covered with a wonderful Persian carpet… At the corner there was a beautiful dressing table with a mirror and a small fireplace to another corner… Kisara sat up a bit better on the bed and looked around…

"I see you're awake" a voice made her gasp and turn towards the direction she heard it.

And then she saw him! Seto Kaiba was leaning against the wall looking at her with his piercing icy-cold eyes… She got alarmed and something in her told her to run but something else was holding her there…

"Don't be afraid… I mean no harm…" he said softly.

His voice was strangely calming and she felt less afraid…but she was still afraid.

"Wh-Where am I…?" she uttered

"In my castle" he replied simply

"Wh-What happened to my clothes?" she questioned again

"I couldn't let you sleep in your clothes… You wouldn't feel comfortable… That's why I gave you a nightgown to wear"

"Y-You mean that you…you dressed this on me?"

"Yes"

She stopped for a second. So many questions that she wanted to ask… It was hard to choose…and fear was constantly clenching her heart…

"What do you…want from me…?" she finally uttered.

"Nothing" Seto Kaiba said simply.

His calmness…his eyes that were looking at her…

"Nothing?" she questioned.

Seto Kaiba moved away from the wall he was leaning against but he kept looking at her.

"Nothing" he repeated

"Then…why… Why… You…you kidnapped me…you kidnapped me… why…?"

Her voice was trembling slightly.

"I never wished it to be done this way. I wanted you to come here at your free will. I am sorry it had to be done this way…"

He never stopped looking at her and the girl felt a slight blush to her pale cheeks.

"What do I want from you, you asked. Nothing. However I want everything for you… I could see the life you had down there…I could see it in your eyes that you were not happy Kisara… They are all afraid of you for what you are… I brought you here…where you'll be safe…"

Those words reached Kisara's heart and made it flatter… She wasn't exactly sure how "safe" she would be in the vampire's castle but his tone…his eyes…were so soft…

"Those idiots cannot understand… They cannot understand you…but I can" the vampire continued.

"…Because you cared for my happiness…?" Kisara barely whispered

"Yes"

Kisara looked around and she saw the window and the heavy curtains that were covering it.

"But…what time is it…?" she whispered and got up and walked to the curtains to pull them

"Don't!" Seto Kaiba's voice stopped her.

She looked at him

"Don't open them…" Seto Kaiba repeated, "It's ten o' clock…in the morning…"

"Morning?" she blinked in confusion.

She looked at the covered window and then back at him.

"But then…why are you…"

Seto Kaiba's lips pulled back to a small smile…or better…smirk…

"As you know very well I tend to sleep during the day but that doesn't mean that I cannot stay up in the morning. It is like when you stay up at night I guess…"

"Oh" she whispered

Seto Kaiba looked at the covered window for a second.

"Its too bright outside and the snow is making it worse… Daylight won't kill me but it is…rather painful…"

Kisara looked at him and then at the window and finally decided to move away from the window… She was still feeling kind of weak… Even though the thought of being in the same room with a vampire was not really appealing to her but she knew it would be stupid to try to run away…so she went back to the bed and climbed on it and then crawled on her four till she got under the covers again. She looked at him…

"But…I am

"Well I hope you'll like it here…" Seto Kaiba said softly, "You can move wherever you want inside the castle with no limits. Like I said I tend to sleep in the morning but you can keep wandering around as long as you want. No doors will be locked for you and usually the doors will be open. If you see any locked doors then don't try to open them…that means that they are off limits… Also you can go outside at the back garden if you need fresh air. Those gardens have view to the mountains and it is to the opposite side of the village just in case you ask… There are clothes you can have and everything you may need…"

Kisara was looking at him with her eyes open wide. She didn't know what to think.

"Anyway all in all you can go wherever you want in my castle except the West Wing"

"Why not there?"

"It's off limits… I don't want you to see what is in there…" he said in a low voice.

Something in his voice sent chills down her spine…chills of fear… What was that supposed to mean? What was in that Wing that she shouldn't see?

"Wh-What if I want to go outside?" she asked in a small voice meaning out of castle.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. The gate is pulled up and the door is locked."

"So I am…your prisoner…"

"You are my guest, Kisara. And I sincerely hope that you will be fine here."

Kisara's eyes filled with tears.

"I…I want to go back home…" she whimpered.

"I am sorry Kisara…but I hope that soon enough this will become your home…"

He crossed his arm over his chest and bowed slightly.

"Get some rest Kisara…" he said and then he disappeared in a shadow like never there

Kisara was left alone again… She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. She was shaking all over. She was trapped in this huge cage… It was comfortable yes, but it was still a cage…a jail… Tears were burning her eyes as she was sobbing quietly trying not to cry. Why was she there? Why all those things should happen to her? What was in that West Wing? And what would that vampire do to her? She was shaking all over from sobs… She missed her small room in her small house… She missed her sweet smelling food she had baked… She missed Tea… Tea…how was she? Was she dead? Was she alive? And Yami? She was still shaking in fear remembering those eyes of his…those demonic eyes… The burning hot tears started running down her cheeks and finally she fell with her face in the pillow and cried…cried for her life and because of her fear…her uncertainty… She cried for too long till she was exhausted and she fell asleep…

It was a deep sleep…with no dreams…

* * *

**Another chappie is ready! Yami in a bad condition, Tea in worse and Kisara in Seto Kaiba's castle!**

**Well for starters you have realized that my inspiration for the catsle was the castle in Beauty and the Beast! and don't tell me that this picture doesn't fit perfectly for the mob climbing to Seto Kaiba's castle! . /tumblr_m7zyvzQtyL1ryd482o1_**

**And the West Wing is inspired by Beauty and the Beast! What is in there? Why is it off limits?! Will Kisara servive? Will she become his next meal?**

**Also when 'Green Fairy' is mentioned it means the absynthe ^^**

**(This chappie is a tribute to my friend on DA because she loves Beauty and the Beast!)**

**Well that's all! I hope you liked it! Please review me!**  
**Enjoy!**


	17. Bloodstain on the Snow

The morning that followed was frozen. It was really freezing outside and even if the sky was almost clear, the cold was announcing an upcoming snowfall and soon… However for now on only the sharp cold reminded that… Kisara opened her eyes slowly, waking up from her sleep. She looked around and found out that she was in the same room. The events of the previous night came back to her memory… And also she had spent her night awake…curled up in a ball under the bed sheets shaking in fear like a little child that had just heard about the monster that lived under her bed… She was jolting up with every single noise…with every single whistle of the wind up at the enormous tower's ceilings… She was afraid of every single tapping on her window…every single move…every single shadow… She thought that by any moment Seto Kaiba would appear in the shadows and sink his sharp fangs in her flesh… She managed to have some sleep a little before dawn… Now she looked around to make sure that she was alone. She threw the sheets off her and then she got up. She went to the big window and drew the curtains. The bright sunlight that got in the room, made her feel safe at last… There was no way Seto Kaiba to touch her in such a bright sunlight… Right…? Outside the window the view was really spectacular. She could see the mountains…and the snow-powdered forest… She looked around again. In the sunlight the room appeared less scary… No. Not scary at all… It was beautiful…and surprisingly clean… She smelled something quite nice and when she looked to the other side of the room, close to the dressing table, she saw a disc that was full with…her breakfast! When had he…how had he…? It had a beautiful porcelain pot that contained steamy hot tea that smelled slightly like jasmine… The disc also had a plate with fried eggs and some bacon bread and cheese. The smell of food made her stomach growl. She now realized how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten anything for almost two days…however something inside her head was warning her not to eat that! What if it had poison inside it? She then walked to the wardrobe to find something to wear. When she opened it she saw that it was full with clothes that would fit to a lady or a queen! They were all a bit old-fashioned, fitted for the 15th century or so but they were still beautiful. However Kisara found them all excessive and heavily decorated or at least unfitting for her and her origin… Her eye then fell to…her old dress that was at the bottom of the wardrobe, folded and clean. At least Seto Kaiba had the courtesy and the mind to leave her, her old clothes just in case she needed them… She sighed a little and removed her nightgown and started to get dressed. After she was finished, she folded her nightgown on the bed and then went to the dressing table and took a brush that she found there to brush her hair in front of the mirror. There were several other cosmetics or small perfume bottles but she didn't touch any of that… She finished brushing her hair and then… she looked at the food's direction… It was so inviting…like calling for her… Her stomach was empty and almost hurt… Her fear for poison was getting all the more insignificant till she couldn't resist and she ran there… She ate her eggs and bacon with the bread and drank plenty of the jasmine-smelling tea… It was delicious indeed… She couldn't find the slightest taste of…poison or anything unpleasant like that…. She remained there for a little and when she finally saw that there was nothing to worry about she decided, and it was a really tough decision, to leave her room and see around the castle…

"The day is really bright today…he is sleeping… Right…? Right?"

Finally she decided that the best solution she had was to see from herself… She did the sign of cross praying that he wouldn't be standing from the other side of the door, waiting for his next meal and she…grabbed the door-handle… It moved easily and the door opened. It was unlocked… She looked at the enormous hallway that was decorated with a red carpet, paintings on the walls and wonderfully painted ceiling… She didn't see anyone… Her heart was still bounding like crazy cause the hallway was half-dark and he could be anywhere! However no one was there… Finally she took a deep breath and…walked out at the hallway…

* * *

She walked through the long hallway. She would have admired the decorations, since it was the first time she actually saw such a wonderful thing but still fear was clouding her senses and she couldn't enjoy her "tour". Every single shadow would make her gasp and turn around! Even the sound of her own steps was making her feel nervous! She even opened a couple of doors and saw that Seto Kaiba had told the truth… The doors were unlocked and she could open them easily… They leaded to other bedrooms… Kisara was walking full with dear as she was feeling the eyes of the portraits or the statue-beasts and gargoyles all around her…following her… She was feeling like a trapped little mouse in the labyrinth! She walked a little further and then she took a turn and…she felt strange warmth coming from…somewhere close to her…

"What could that be…?" she thought

She followed the warmth and she found herself in front of a door… It was a simple door made of hard and rough wood. It definitely wasn't like the rest of the door she had seen so far… She gulped again and did the sign of cross…and opened the door… The door slowly shrieked a little as it opened the heavy door…and she found herself…in a kitchen… The wood-ovens were big…bigger than those in Mai's house…much bigger! It soon could take about six people to work in there. The fire was already on there! She remained there looking at the scene… No one was there. Then why the ovens were…? She looked around the kitchen. Everything was in place…dried spices were hanging from the ceiling such as dried, red peppers and onions (no garlic!) or others like that while the spoons were hanging from hooks close to the ovens, that sure could bake dozens of bread all at once…everything was in place and silent…like no one had stepped in there for a long time…but then again the fire was on… She felt an unpleasant shiver down her spine and she decided that the kitchen's warmth wasn't so pleasant and welcoming to her anymore… Strangely she found a cape with a hood hanging from a hanger close to the door that was leading outside. She quickly walked to it, took the cape, put it on and opened the door walking outside…

* * *

The cold air hit her face but she welcomed it. Outside in the safety of daylight she was finally feeling more protected than before… She walked and observed the gardens… They were so beautiful…marble stairs were leading to the multiple layers of the gardens'… She walked to the highest one and looked over the marble balcony to see the mountains…and the forest…hundreds of meters below… For a moment she felt tempted to jump… She could end everything if she gave an end to her life…however…no matter how much she thought about it…she couldn't bring herself to do it…

"You're so scared…you can't even kill yourself…you can't even free yourself…" she thought…

She walked a little more feeling the snow crumble under her feet. The strong smell of roses reached her nostrils. Roses? While it was almost in winter? She followed the smell and she saw the rosebushes… And they were full with roses in full bloom…roses magnificent…and deep red…like blood… Inside the whiteness of the snow…and the gray stones of the castle…those blood-crimson flowers were like velvet drops of blood…as if winter was bleeding… Roses in the freezing cold…that was rare… She walked closer and closer to that wonder of nature… She touched one of the rose petals…she felt the velvet of nature in those delicate petals…but under those wonderful flowers of passion…there were hiding thorns… She sighed.

"If only I really was a fairy!" she thought, "I would leave forever in these roses or in this free and clean air…and no one would ever threat my life again…I wouldn't be afraid anymore…"

Tears started to warm and blur her eyes… So she didn't notice the thorn that was there and…

"Ouch!" she exclaimed and pulled her hand away immediately…

A small drop of blood fell on the white snow… Some snowflakes started to fall softly to the ground from the frozen skies again… She looked at the red stain on the fresh, white snow and the tears fell freely in her eyes…

"That's right…" she thought, "We are humans…powerless humans against him…and here is the proof to that…"

A bloodstain on the snow…

* * *

At night the wind was howling and the snowstorm was really strong outside. Even if you had the eyesight of a wolf it would be too difficult to see a few meters before you! Even inside her big house, Mai could hear the wind and the windows were shrieking slightly. She felt her skin crawl for a brief second… She walked silently in the hallways of her big house. Joey was studying in her library trying to translate that book… He had also made a painkiller for Tea. It appeared that he knew some botanology, which was coming quite handy! Anyway she decided to check on Yami first… She walked down her stone-mansion. She didn't need a candle. She knew by heart every single stone… She reached the door and opened it slowly. Immediately the strong smell of alcohol hit her. She didn't need to enter to realize that he was dead-drunk but she entered anyway… As she walked in her feet fount at some empty bottles on the floor…

"God…what a mess…" she mumbled irritated.

She looked over the bed and saw Yami lieing on it on his back…or better…collapsed carelessly on it on his back… His one arm was hanging from the bed and an empty bottle was still close to his fingers…probably he had chugged it down before collapsing from drunkenness…

"Humph!" she whispered, "He will be unconscious all night with all that alcohol…" she commented and exited the room closing the door behind her…

She walked down the hallway that was leading to Tea's room. She softly opened the door.

"Alright Tea…time to change your neck bandage…"

But when she looked…the room was empty! No one was there!

"Tea…?" she looked around now really getting worried!

She ran out of the room and something told her that something really bad had happened! She ran to the place where her weapons were…the countless swords and knives and whatever kind of weapon was displayed there! She looked around and saw that many things were missing…a sword…a silver stake…a knife…a wooden stake…a pistol…a pistol with silver bullets… she didn't need to search more! Even a bottle for Holy Water was missing! She then felt the snow coming in from…an open window! She ran to it and looked outside…she would barely see some footsteps on the snow before them being erased by the snowstorm.

"Oh no!" she mumbled, "Oh, God no…!"

* * *

The horse ran through the snowstorm with Tea on its back! Tea was wearing her red cape and tight, black leather pants with her warmest shirt and black, leather bolero over it and with black leather gloves in her hands with fitting boots that were lined with red fur to keep her warm… Her horse was loaded with the weapons she had taken from Mai's house while she had only the wooden stake at her belt… She was riding fast like the wind that was blowing straight on her pallid face n the back of her Transylvanian horse…her cape waving as she was riding… Her face was freezing from the cold but she didn't stop as she was in the forest…heading to only one place…Seto Kaiba's castle…

When she entered the forest she was looking around all the time! Suddenly the horse had become nervous and she had to try really hard to re-gain control of it, especially since she was still weak from blood loss Seto Kaiba caused her! But then she turned her head and the very least color she had left on her face left her as she saw what had scared her horse…wolves! Dozens of them! Their yellow eyes were glowing like gems in the darkness and a hollow growling was coming out of their throats! They were gazing at her hungrily…revealing their fangs! Finally her frozen in fear mind decided to make another move and she kicked the horse with her heel and the horse, panicked like her, started to storm away! But the wolves were right after them! And they were getting closer! Tea leaded her horse in the forest where the trees were more! The horse jumped over a fallen tree, broke some small branches and jumped over another fallen tree but the wolves were still after them…growling hungrily! One of them came right near her horse…and jumped at them! The horse neighed in panic and Tea barely made it move its head so the wolf's jaws hit only thin air! She made an attempt and made her horse go to the side and indeed succeed to hit that wolf with her horse's side against a tree… However what came out of it? Dozens of others were still after them! Then the horse stepped over…frozen water! And both fount themselves into the frozen water! The horse's instincts to survive made it move with all the strength his strong legs had and got out of water with a lot of effort. One or two wolves though were drowned behind… However the horse didn't go away cause some meters away from the river it stopped when other wolves were blocking its way! A wolf attacked! The horse neighed loudly and jolted up to his back legs…throwing its rider off its back!

"Ahh!" Tea yelled as she fell form her horse on the frozen snow…

The horse in total panic ran away with some wolves after it taking with it though, Tea's precious weapons, leaving her with a pathetic wooden stake and a small knife in her boot! What on earth could she do with those two against ten hungry wolves who had her cornered against the tree?! Right! Nothing! She stood up grabbing her stake. She hit a wolf with it. The wolf whimpered once as it accepted the strong hit on its head. Tea hit another one. She then turned around and desperately tried to grab the lowest branch of the tree…maybe she could climb and save herself! Alas! It was too high for her! The wolves growled again and started approaching… Tea raised her stake again to strike them but one of them grabbed it with his teeth! Tea desperately tried to pull it back…and the stake broke! She gasped in terror and a wolf jumped grabbing her red cape with its teeth throwing her to the ground! Another one started approaching her. Tea screamed!

And then…a gunshot echoed in the air and the wolves turned around to see a male silhouette standing on the top of a hill. It was Yami! However he…he was half naked, wearing only his leather pants and his torso was still wrapped in bandages to cover his wound! That was all he was wearing! Leather pants and bandages for that bitter cold?! And he had no other weapons but the pistol he had just fired in the air with…and a knife attached to his boot?! Yami jumped and got between Tea and the wolves standing in front of her protectively (since the wolf had let go of her surprised by his gunshot). The wolves started approaching again…Yami jumped forward and a wolf jumped on him throwing him to the ground! The pistol fell from his hand leaving him armless…and with no time draw his knife out of his boot-seethe! Yami threw the wolf off him…he jumped in the air and grabbed the broken stake from the ground, which thankfully had most of its length! He slued it once and hit a wolf! He stabbed the neck of another one! Some wolves attacked again sinking their teeth and nails into Yami's flesh! His stomach wound had re-opened allowing blood flowing all around along with the new wounds of teeth and nails painting the snow all around! Tea had cupped her mouth with her palm to stop her screaming from seeing that image! Seeing Yami rolling on the snow with the wolves attacking him…and he was confronting them…almost barehanded! Yami screaming in pain…wolves growling…

Wolves were attacking to him as if attacking to a wild horse or a stag! And Yami was throwing them off him trying to unsheathe his knife! Suddenly and only for a brief second his eyes became demonic again and Yami grabbed the wolf from the neck throwing it to the ground, he unsheathed his knife and stabbed the animal in the neck. The wolves started to run away whimpering pathetically…and Yami's eyes were back to normal…but now he was standing there…painted in his own crimson blood, his body patched with bites, nail wounds and mostly his torn bandage that now was revealing that his wound in his stomach not only had reopened but also it was worse than before! Yami was breathing in and out like a wounded animal…his breath coming out in white clouds…and then he let out a sound between a groan and a growl, the bloody knife fell from his hand and he collapsed on the snow exhausted from cold, fatigue and blood loss… A bloodstain was spreading all around him on the snow… Tea remained there in absolute shock before running to him…she was afraid even to touch him just in case he would break! Finally she took her cape out to cover his large body the better she could and the next thing she knew was that she was supporting him by having his arm wrapped around her shoulders…walking back home…behind them a red trail was visible for a couple of seconds before disappearing from the snowstorm…

Bloodstains on the snow…

* * *

Mai poured some warm water in a small bowl. Tea took it in her weak hands and placed a rag in it… She then looked over at Yami who was lieing on an armchair near the fireplace, growling like a wounded animal and drinking brandy straight from the bottle as if it was water! She slowly approached him… Most of his wounds, the serious ones, were attended…now there were only a couple of deep, but less serious than the others, scratches. She kneeled next to him.

"Here now…don't drink any more…" she whispered to him touching his arm that was holding the bottle.

Yami lowered his arm rather surprised and winced in pain.

"Just…hold still…" she told him cause she was actually…chasing his arm with the rug!

Then she managed to touch the rug to his wound and Yami screamed in the sudden pain!

"That hurts!" he yelled at her

"Well if you hold still it wouldn't hurt so much!" she told him

"Well if you hadn't had the bright idea to run away, this wouldn't have happened!" Yami snapped back

"You have no idea why I ran away!" Tea yelled now

"Ha!" Yami mocked loudly, "I don't need to know a reason cause it is clear that someone must be completely crazy to run out there in THIS condition!" he pointed at her from top to bottom

"Ha!" she mocked him angrily, "And you believe that your condition was better?!"

"Guys, guys please don't argu-…" Joey, that was making the medicine for Yami's wounds some meters away, wanted to interfere but…

"SHUT UP!" both Yami and Tea bellowed to him at the same time before turning to each other again!

"Tell me Yami! Do you honestly believe that running out there in the cold, with almost no clothes and with just a pistol and that pathetic knife you hide under your pillow and a huge wound in the stomach area, to face wolves is better?!"

"Alright next time I won't leave my bed in the middle of the night to run and save your damn life!" Yami bellowed more loudly than ever!

Tea closed her mouth immediately and her shoulders started to shake from sobs while Yami remained there panting heavily… Tea look down and her eyes were watery…

"I am sorry…" she whispered, "…I am sorry…"

Yami said nothing…none of them spoke till Tea broke the silence.

"I was going to Seto Kaiba's castle…" she admitted in a whisper, "I was planning to kill him…"

"Saying what now?!" Yami exclaimed

"You don't understand…" she whispered through her sobs, "Seto Kaiba told me…he told me that one of my ancestors was leading the operation…when the mob got in his castle…and murdered him…"

"What nonsense-…" Yami begun

"No Yami! Not nonsense! It was he! Velkan Gardner! My ancestor's name…technically…it was I…my family who created him!"

Now Yami could see what was going on! She wasn't crazy after all… She was blaming herself so much that she wanted to give an end on her own! She wanted to stop him on her own!

"You couldn't take down a bunch of wolves and you wanted to kill a vampire…?" he joked trying to make her smile…

However she lowered her eyes and more tears came from her eyes…falling on her hands that were so tightly holding each other that her knuckles had turned white… Yami sighed to the ceiling and then looked at her.

"Tea…listen to me…no matter what you think…you must never…ever…ever do such thing again!"

"But…"

"No "buts" Tea! What that monster did is none of your responsibility or Kisara's! Also what your ancestors might have done has nothing to do with you!"

"But…"

"Tea!"

Tea raised her eyes to look deeply in his crimson eyes…the flames were dancing inside those two living pools of blood… Tea always admired those eyes of his…but right now they were reminding her how much he got hurt because of her! She looked at the wounds all over his body…and…at the wound at his stomach that had re-opened…and everything had happened because she was stupid enough to…to run and think that she would actually kill Seto Kaiba!

"I am sorry…" she mumbled, "It's all my fault you've hurt…"

Yami smiled a small smile.

"You can say that again…" he said playfully.

And when she looked away again he caressed her hair softly.

"But it wasn't your fault I left without any other protection…but when I heard about your running away…I just grabbed the first thing I found and…ran after you…"

Tea smiled a small smile and looked in his eyes again… And Yami looked into her eyes again…into her crystal-blue ones.

"Promise me…" he whispered again

"Yami…" she looked at him in awe.

"Just promise me…you will never do that again…"

His eyes were hypnotizing…

"Okay…" she whispered

She found herself leaning up…Yami leaned down…and their lips touched in a kiss… Tea's hand was caressing his cheek softly… Yami's hand was also caressing her hair… They looked at each other and Tea whipped her tears away and sniffed a little. She raised his arm carefully…

"Now hold still. This might sting a little"

She touched the rug at his wound and Yami growled a little, in pain. Tea's soft hand started cleaning his wound

"By the way…" she said, "Thank you…for saving my life…"

Yami looked at her… He was still new at the feeling of…accepting thanking…

"You're welcome…" he said in a low voice…

And Tea kept cleaning his wound…next to the fireplace…Joey and Mai looking at them…

* * *

**Here it is the next chappie! Sorry it is too long I just couldn't make it shorter!**

**Apparently we have some things here! Kisara had a walk in the gardens! Like I said before the castle is inspired from the Beauty and the Beast so...the gardens look like those there!**

**Also the red roses were _Scarlet Carson_ like those in the movie V for Vendetta (I just fell in love with those roses!)**

**And then Tea in the forest! It was inspired by Beauty and the Beast obviously! watch?v=gB47OfPMEiE**  
**And Yami comes to the rescue once again! Don't ask how he didn't freeze to death! Where he shoots in the air was inspired by a scene by the movie "Corpse Bride" where the corpse bride appears on the top of a hill when she is going after Victor (in her first appearance in the movie!)**

**I hope you liked it! Please review if you red this!...**

**Enjoy!**


	18. Heartbeat

As Kisara was walking up and down the hall she still hadn't seen Seto Kaiba. She hadn't seen him since that day she woke up in his castle fro the first time…and that was almost two days ago… The day she walked out in the gardens and got hurt by the thorns of the roses she was scared to death to enter the castle again… She constantly had her hurt finger in her mouth, praying to heal, so Seto Kaiba wouldn't smell the blood… However nothing happened. No one came…she heard no sound… She was shaking in fear even after that small wound had healed… The sunset came and she was shaking… She ran to her room and locked her door… She would have laughed with herself by her childish way of thinking. Yeah, as if a locked door could protect her from Seto Kaiba…a vampire who could fly…pass through doors or whatever the world he could do… And she had witnessed his power that day he had sent his rage upon them… Nevertheless she locked the door and the next thing she knew was that she had got under the blankets covering even her head, like a scared child, she curled up in a ball shutting her eyes closed tightly and she kept shaking in fear till she had finally fallen asleep… This morning she had woken up quite early and she got out of the blankets… She looked around…she was alone in the room this time… For one more time the smell of breakfast reached her nose and saw the breakfast disc to the same place it was the morning before… For a second she panicked. He was there! In her room! She had locked the door and he, not only had he entered but also she hadn't heard him! However then she breathed out. He might have been there…but he hadn't hurt her…yet… Well that was something good… She got up and walked to her breakfast. She ate cause she was hungry…and the food was indeed delicious… She then fixed herself and walked out of the room… She walked in the hallways and reached the other wing that she hadn't explored before. The hallways were surprisingly bright. The curtains were all wide open to allow the sunlight to enter… It was as if Seto Kaiba had done it on purpose so she would feel comfortable… There was that feeling again… She was so confused…she didn't know what to believe about him anymore… He was a monster that drank human blood…that was what he really was…however…his kind manners…his so irresistible beauty and charm…his gentle and rich voice… That man…creature…she didn't even know how to address him…but still he was confusing her…

"He is dangerous…and tempting like Temptation and Sin themselves!" she concluded in her mind

…And she was right… After some hours of walking around she felt hungry. It was indeed noon… Suddenly the smell of food reached her nose. She followed the smell and found a door. She opened it and like the others, the door opened easily. When she opened it she remained there wide-eyed. She was in a wonderful dining room. The table was so long that could easily have seats for almost twenty people…or even more… The decorations around the walls and the warm fire in the corner was making it look indeed majestic and inviting… She then noticed the plates and the silver spoons, forks and knives at the head of the table along with a plate covered with a silver bell-cover. She hesitated a little and then approached and took a seat at the velvet-dressed chair. She opened the cover from her plate and saw delicious poultry cooked with sauce and onions. Right next to the plate she saw some slices of bread that were warm, like when the loaf was just got out of the oven, and also cheese and to the corner there was a dessert coated with honey. She couldn't believe in her eyes! Her stomach made a sound of impatience. She simply took her silver fork and tasted the chicken stew. It was simply delicious. She took some bites of cheese as well and accompanied them with warm bread and when she finally was done with her food, she ate her dessert too. She was really satisfied with her food. To tell the truth she hadn't eaten like that ever again! She whipped her mouth with the white napkin and then looked at the table. What should she do now? Take the plates to the kitchen or let them be? She then decided to leave them there and see what would happen. She was rather curious… She got out of the room but in reality she picked from the half opened door…hidden. Suddenly one of the forks moved on its own and placed itself in the plate and the same did the knife…and the small glass where she had drunk water from…and the others moved on their own! Her eyes widened and not being able to see now…she ran away from the place…after some time she stopped to take a breath and decided to continue her walk…

* * *

She found another door she hadn't seen before and she decided to give it a try… She opened it slowly and carefully… The room was dark…and that made her heart start bounding in her chest again… She clenched her dress to the spot over her heart and walked in… She searched with her hands the closest wall and felt the sense of velvet… Curtains. She drew them and the sunlight flooded in the room… She turned around and gasped in admiration. The room was huge… A huge library… Everywhere there where bookshelves full with books! Books, scrawls and everything she could have ever imagined and more! She had never seen so many books in her life! Not even Mai's library that was the richest in their town…and maybe the richest of many towns around was so big…or with such a big variety of books as this one here! Kisara knew how to read. Tea had taught her. They learnt together actually. Therefore she knew how to read and she liked books… She walked to a bookshelf and took out a beautiful book, dressed in blue leather. Immediately a cloud of dust flew and Kisara sneezed a couple of times. She then opened it carefully and looked at its yellow from time pages. She red a couple of lines to see what it was about. It was talking about exotic tales… It was really interesting. She put the book back and took another one, dressed with green leather this time. After reading a few lines from a couple of books…suddenly one drew her attention… It was a big, thick book dressed in scarlet-red leather…scarlet like blood… With shaking hands she took the heavy book and red the black letters

"The Chronicles of Kaiba Family…"

Biting her lip and with her hands shaking more than ever she opened the book somewhere in the middle and started turning the pages over… The ink which the letters were written with, was the best quality and also…hundreds and hundreds years old… Kaiba family had really old roots that leaded even almost one thousand years before Seto Kaiba. Every page had an image of the each Count and details about him, his family, his wife his children…everything, Every first letter was written and drawn with the very complicated way of Medieval Gospels... She flipped some more pages and finally reached the last ones…and saw Seto Kaiba's picture and saw his smug smirk to it. Some details were mentioned about him however…where it mentioned about his wife Lady Sylvia…the text was cut and a page was missing…she tried to figure out what the missing page could be but she couldn't think of anything. She closed the book and then saw from the window that the sun had begun to set… She hadn't realized how time had flied… She put the book back in place and walked out of the library closing the door behind her before leaving… She was ready to return to her room when…she froze… There…at the hallway…there was Seto Kaiba looking at her…

"Good evening, Kisara… I hope I am not ruining your evening…"

* * *

At Mai's house Tea was walking in the house. She already had gained her strength back with Joey's treatments and with rest and proper food… While she was walking she heard some soft notes of a piano… She remembered the piano in the living room…however Mai couldn't play it…then who…? She slowly entered and saw…Yami sitting at the piano playing a soft and a bit sad melody… His fingers were moving softly on the piano keys. She saw some alcohol bottles close to the piano…empty. Yami was still shirtless wrapped in his bandages but he already seemed much better… He had his back at her and he was drawn in his playing so he didn't notice her right away… She approached him slowly. She never saw this side of him before… They were alone in the house… Joey had gone to find some herbs and Mai had gone to train a little. She approached a little more. He sensed her presence and stopped. He turned around to see her.

"Tea…" he said in a low voice.

"Sorry…" she whispered, "I didn't want to disturb you…" and then she added, "You play beautifully"

A small smile appeared at Yami's lips seeing that some color had returned to her face.

"This is the only one I know how to play…" he whispered, "I practiced a little on an organ back in Vatican…"

She smiled and sat beside him.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"I am… I just have headache…" and then added, "…Hangover…"

Tea said "oh" and didn't ask about it again… She caressed the keys of the piano softly.

"Well…um…thank you...for coming to rescue me…" she whispered

Yami looked at her.

"You're welcome…" he whispered back…

She touched his hand with a smile and he took it in his warm one…Tea leaned to his shoulder.

"I am so lucky that I met you…" she whispered

"Tea… I am a demon…do you understand what that means…?"

"Yes…but still what I see now…is no demon… Please…don't torture yourself like that…"

"It is taking over me…I can feel it Tea…"

She simply nuzzled to his chest.

"I can only feel your heartbeat…"

Yami was for another time at a loss of words…

"Tea…"

She looked up at him and smiled. She caressed his cheek.

"Please…allow me…to take some of your pain away…" she whispered

"Is that…good now…? For your health I mean…"

"It is…" she insisted and her lips touched his

Yami, more than willingly, returned the kiss… Soon they were both lost…to their own world…

* * *

Meanwhile Kisara was frozen at her place…with her back against the wall looking at Seto Kaiba like a frightened rabbit that was gazing over an eagle and she seemed like she wanted to sink even further in the wall.

"I sincerely hope that my presence isn't that unpleasant to you…" he said with some sarcasm in his voice.

Of course he could see the fear he was causing her.

"I mean no harm…" he repeated in a low voice, "I just thought to come and see how you are doing and hoping that you would do me the honor to have dinner with me…" he did his usual bow.

Kisara didn't know what to think! She didn't know how to react.

"I…I…" she couldn't even form the words correctly…not with his eyes on her…

"I hope that you are comfortable here…" Seto Kaiba said again

Kisara could barely nod her head…and then she remembered what had happened at the dining hall…

"Those plates…they moved on their own… How…?"

"Oh. So you saw that…" Seto Kaiba whispered mostly to himself, "Those where my powers actually…to the minimum. I don't have servants to the castle so…" he stopped as if what he said so far explained it all. Kisara tried to make her legs move but her legs betrayed her and she fell…in his arms! Seto Kaiba had caught her before she fell.

"Oh. Be careful…" he whispered to her

She looked up at him…feeling a slight blush painting her face… Her hands though traveled to his chest… Something that had be there…wasn't!

"Oh, my God…" she whispered, "…You have no heartbeat…!"

Seto Kaiba smiled or rather…smirked.

"But I can feel yours…and hear it…clear as a bell…" he whispered

He passed his finger slowly from the valley between her breasts till her neck over the fabric of her clothes. Kisara let out a surprised sigh and leaned her head back. If he wanted to have her…in any way…she knew he could…and he knew it too! However the bite never came. He simply helped her stand properly and said.

"I apologize. That was highly inappropriate by my part. I ask for your apology." He said

Kisara was too shocked to reply. Seto Kaiba made another courteous bow and turned around slowly and airily…his cape waved after him…

"Shall we?" he said and was ready to start walking.

"Wait!" she stopped him with her voice.

He stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

She hesitated but finally said it.

"You said that…that you tend to sleep the day…"

"That's true"

"But…where…? I haven't found your room yet… I…I mean…"

"It is not a pleasant site…I don't want you to lose your appetite" he said

Kisara made a hesitating step. Seto Kaiba sighed and said

"Follow me…"

* * *

They walked for some meters till they found a heavy door. Seto Kaiba opened it with one gaze… The stairs were leading down to a dark and cold stone tunnel-like path… The stairs seemed to be swallowed by darkness. Kisara felt fear in her heart again…

"Where…does that lead…?" she asked shaking

"To the Crypts…" Seto Kaiba replied taking a lit torch to his hand…

It was obvious that he didn't need it but he needed to light the way for Kisara. The fire was making the shadows to dance all around. Seto Kaiba could see that she wouldn't go further in the darkness…with him…

"Kisara" he said, "I told you I mean no harm…I know it is hard to trust me though but I am telling the truth… However if you still won't trust me… Here…"

He held out a small cross by the chain and placed it to her hand.

"Take this. Even if it is small it is rather…unpleasant to me to touch…"

As if he wanted to prove it to her, took her hand and guided the small cross to his hand… The cross, burnt his flesh immediately to that spot. Seto Kaiba winced in pain at the contact.

"If you feel uneasy with me just touch me with this and run… But I really hope I will earn your trust one day…"

Kisara doubted if just running would be enough but she followed anyway. They walked down the cold, wet path and only their footsteps where echoing all around till they finally reached the basement… It was the Crypt! It looked like the ancient Christian Catacombs where the first Christians would hide from Romans… When her eyes got used to the darkness she managed to see details. There were gravestones everywhere decorated with statues of its "owner" at a pose of sleeping.

"Over here…" Seto Kaiba said and walked to a direction

She followed. Soon they saw a small space…where another gravestone would fit but instead of that…she saw an open coffin… She gasped seeing the black coffin with the velvet, red like blood internal.

"Yes…" he said, "That's where I sleep… This is the bed I have for the past four hundred and fifty years…"

She felt a strong hand clenching her heart… Suddenly the humidity and the darkness…the macabre atmosphere was so much… She was feeling as if the stone walls were crushing her!

"Please…" she pleaded almost in tears, "Take me out of here…now…please…"

Seto Kaiba nodded and they started walking up… She didn't even look again at that macabre sight…

* * *

They were soon sitting at the long table again… Kisara was sitting at the head of the table while Seto Kaiba was sitting far away…to the other head… The only thing that could be heard was the sound of Kisara's fork moving while she was eating. She looked up at him and she noticed that he wasn't eating. He was holding a crystal goblet full with a thick, red liquid and he was drinking slowly…

"You won't…eat…?" she asked him

He shook his head.

"No. I have lost the right or the ability to enjoy such kind of food again"

She swallowed hard seeing the glass he was holding.

"That is…?"

"Yes" he simply said

She swallowed again.

"Whose…?"

"No one's. It is just some animal blood."

"I thought you…you were…"

"Gorged?" he finished her sentence for her

She nodded.

"I am. However I thought it would be rude for me to simply watch over you while you were eating. After all you don't eat only when you are hungry don't you?"

"I…suppose so…" she said in a low voice.

She continued eating not knowing what to say… She was having dinner with a vampire! A vampire for crying out loud! She finished her food before she knew it.

"Are you done?" Seto Kaiba asked her.

She nodded. Seto Kaiba drank the remaining of his "drink" and stood up to walk to her.

"Tonight there is a beautiful moon… Do you wish to have a walk with me before you sleep? Or you are too tired…?"

Kisara looked down for a little and then nodded slowly accepting his hand… Seto Kaiba leaded her outside… The snow was glowing like silver under the moonlight. The cold was bitter and her breath was coming out in small white clouds… Seto Kaiba wrapped an arm around her petite waist, surprising her and he leaded her outside to walk… His body, even though his skin was frozen, his clothes were providing extra warmth to her…

"Thank you…for giving me this chance tonight Kisara…" he simply whispered

She was taken aback once again…and she said nothing more… The same did he. The only thing heard was the snow crumbling under their feet while they were walking.

* * *

Later on Seto Kaiba took her to her room. He bowed to her

"Sweet dreams, Kisara…" he whispered and the next thing she knew was that he had disappeared.

She was left alone once more, not knowing what to do… She had spent that evening with Seto Kaiba…and he was…such a gentleman… Should she trust him? Should she be afraid of him? Should she hate him? She didn't know… Also her heart never really felt hatred before…

"What am I going to do…? What lays there for me…?"

The doubts were too many… However one thing was clear tonight to her… She placed her hand over her chest to feel what was real to her…

Her heartbeat…

* * *

**Here is another chappie! I hope you liked it! It is a small scene with Kisara and Seto Kaiba and Yami with Tea! Nothing more to add to that!**

**The dining hall kinda looks like this: images/uploads/castle_leslie_set_ but the chairs have taller backs...**

**Yami's song was inspired by Victor Piano Solo from Corpse Bride watch?v=EJlRujI4uXU**

**What is going to happen to everyone now?! Seto Kaiba...what does he really want from Kisara? To drink her blood? To seduce her?! Wait and see!**

**Please review me...**


	19. West Wing

The rhythmic sound of the drops of water, that were dropping from a melting crystal of ice, hanging from her window to the outside side of it, was making her nervous… Kisara had started to feel a bit better when morning came… However the thoughts dancing in her head were disturbing… Seto Kaiba had asked her for dinner last night…and he had been really kind to her… His eyes…his moves…everything was proving his gentleness and kindness… However how could she trust him? Could she really trust the monster that had been terrorizing their town for more than four centuries? Just like that? She sighed and decided not to think about it. There was no answer after all and she knew it. Her mind the one moment was thinking about his crimes through the years and the other moment she would remember his gentle ways and his gentleman's character… She sighed and grabbed her head with both hands as she leaned on her window's ledged…

"How can a man…so gentle as he is…be a monster sent from Devil…?" she whispered as tears had started to fall from her eyes…

She touched the small cross Seto Kaiba had given her as "weapon" for her self-defense...

"How can someone be so gentle…and at the same time…so cold…distant…and scary…?"

The tears were about to keep flowing but she whipped them away. It wasn't time for her to start crying again. What would come from it? Nothing. She turned around to see her breakfast. She smiled a small smile. That morning her breakfast was bread with honey and butter while except from the hot tea, she also had a small cup of warm milk. She smiled a small, sad smile and walked to the disc. She took a loaf of bread with butter and honey, which was still warm as if the bread had just got out of the oven and took a bite. Then she took the warm milk and jugged it down with a couple of sips. The warm liquid smoothed her throat and made her feel better…a bit more relaxed… She had almost forgotten how much it helped her to calm down… She sighed and then took her cape and went out of the room…

* * *

Hours later she was in the library. She found out that it was nice to have something to do to kill her time… Seto Kaiba didn't appear again and she felt nervous about it… However something else that was making her nervous was the fact that she was bringing to her memory the scene in the Crypts all the time! She just couldn't believe it that someone…could actually sleep in a place like that! She felt shudders down her spine by just thinking about it. So she decided to go to the library to read something and pass her time…or distract her mind from all the thoughts… She had almost finished a book talking about knights and castles from other eras… It was so good that she didn't want to stop… She stopped when the light in the room became dimmer… She then raised her head from the pages and looked out. It was late in the afternoon already. She hadn't realized how fast time had passed! She got up and walked out of the library. But first she put the book back in place and pulled the curtains again. She guessed that there must have been a reason for them to be closed so… Anyway she got out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Mmm!" she stretched herself.

She had spent hours in there and she hadn't noticed the small tension at her back. She decided to walk a little more before the sunset and continued walking into the hallways of the castle. They seem to have no end! She had the impression that she could spend years searching around and still she would have new places to see! She walked down the hallways seeing the big windows that had view to the forest below… She noticed that she wasn't at the part that had view to the village yet… She sighed a little and continued walking… Then, after some minutes, she found a stairway that leaded to two opposite directions. She looked out of the window and saw the sun, dressed in crimson, had begun to set. Right then she noticed. The one stairway was leading to the East…while the other…to the West… She froze in her place… So there was where the West Wing was… She remained there at her place. Now many thoughts and questions were passing from her mind that she had buried her inside her mind… And she also remembered Seto Kaiba's words again…

"…You can go wherever you want in my castle except the West Wing…"

"…Except the West Wing…"

"…Except the West Wing…"

"…Except…"

What exactly was that supposed to mean? Why? Why "except the West Wing"? What was in there that shouldn't be revealed to her?

"It's off limits… I don't want you to see what is in there…"

"…I don't want you to see what is in there…"

"…I don't want you to see…"

"…What is in there…"

Kisara was now really curious to find out. Honestly she was scared to death not only because she couldn't imagine what could possible be what she shouldn't see but also because she was afraid of the consequences…of what Seto Kaiba would do to her if she entered the forbidden wing… Her curiosity was great though…and seeing the stairway open to her…it was as if it was calling for her to go… She felt shudders down her body thinking that Seto Kaiba seemed to know anytime where she was or what she was doing! She looked out of the window. The sun was pretty bright.

"He must be sleeping…" she thought, "I guess that I could…simply take a peek and go back to my room…"

Not being able to resist to the temptation anymore she slowly started walking up the stairway…holding her little cross tightly hoping that it could provide her some protection…

* * *

She reached the end of the stairs and turned around the corner…and she felt like entering to a completely different place! The rest of the castle was clean and even beautiful if she wasn't so scared all the time… However this corridor was dark, cold and ruined… She was feeling like entering the Crypts again…and in ruined ones, that is! Her heart had stared to flatter like a caged bird… However she needed to see…what was this? Why was this place ruined unlikely the rest of the castle? She walked a bit further… There were ruined walls everywhere and she could smell the odor of…ash? Was a fire lit in there in the past? How long ago? Some of the walls had black stains on them as if fire had licked the walls leaving its scar there… She could see broken statues or destroyed paintings…even thrown objects here and there… She passed by a broken mirror and saw her own reflection in thousands of pieces in the shattered glass for a second… She walked a bit further… Now that she was in…even if she was scared to death, she couldn't turn back… At the end of the corridor she found an enormous closed door. However the lock was destroyed…broken…as if someone had broken it with a kick or with a heavy object… She hesitated for a second. She could go back now! Go back to her warm room…to hide under her cover… She already had seen enough! However, no. Some power inside her was telling her to move on…she had gone too far after all… Finally she grasped the two bronze doorknobs that looked like a head of a lion (some centuries ago it must have been beautiful…now it was ruined and scary like the rest of the corridor) and pulled the door open. It took her all her strength to manage to open that door barely enough for her to peek inside… What she saw inside was ten times worse than the corridor before… She had entered into a new hallway…where everything was shattered to pieces… Objects were thrown everywhere…broken chairs…shattered furniture…the walls were cracked or broken…completely torn curtains were hanging from several places from the ceiling… barely moving from the frozen air that was blowing slowly and softly…like the breathing of some crying ghost… She felt shivering from fear and cold when she entered… The cold was bitter and sharp…it reached to her bone! Everything around was like the silent echo of an old war…or something even more terrible… She was walking among the ruins almost forgetting to breathe! She was holding the little cross so tightly that her knuckles had turned white… She walked a bit further and saw some broken pieces of something that had to be a table or something… Then something else drew her attention. It was a portrait…or rather…what it was left of it… It was torn beyond recognition but she could see a blonde head and a pair of violet eyes… She narrowed her eyes to see weather she could recognize it… She started to lift the torn part to see if she could fit it to the rest and see the woman in it (it was obvious that it was a woman's portrait) but in the end she quit… She walked a bit further…and opened a closed door… When she opened it…she found herself entering into a half-dark room…that was full with roses… Countless roses… There were roses in vases all around…roses in wreaths...roses everywhere… They were the same roses she had seen outside… The room was closed and had only a small window that was also closed and the atmosphere in the room was indeed heavy by the gooey smell of the roses and dust that was flying all around the ghost-room. The smell alone was enough to make someone faint! However the really sad and scary detail was…the roses… Most of them had started to die while others were dead already… They were dull and cold like dead bodies and there was absolutely no comparison between the lively, scarlet roses she had seen in the garden… And there among all those roses, there was a canopy bed with its flimsy curtains drawn… She could distinguish a silhouette in there… She walked carefully there and she slowly, with her hand shaking like a fish out of the water…she drew the curtain to take a peek. What she saw made her gasp and her face get white in terror! She covered her mouth with both hands and tried to make a step back but she bumped into a big vase with roses and she fell backwards. She grabbed the curtains by instinct…taking them with her… Now she was on her butt on the floor gazing upon the woman lieing on the bed… The body was not moving…as if time had turned it into stone… The color of death was all over her… Her blonde-brown hair was long and loose over the frozen, completely pale skin… She was lieing in the position of the dead as if she was lieing in a coffin instead of that bed! How long had she been there?! How long? She recognized the head from that torn portrait! How long? Her head was spinning and her stomach was nauseating! Now she knew that she never should have come! She got up immediately as if the floor was on fire and she turned around to run only to…bump into Seto Kaiba's chest! Now her eyes were totally panicking…watery…when she saw Seto Kaiba's icy eyes looking at her…

"What are you doing here?" he said coldly as if accusing her

"I…I'm s-sorry…" she barely whispered

"I had warned you not to come in here!" he said grabbing her petite shoulders firmly

Kisara gasped in pure fear now and she didn't know what was more terrifying right now…the corpse on the bed or Seto Kaiba's fierce, icy eyes!

"I…I didn't do this on purpose…" she stuttered again her voice high and trembling from panic…tears falling from her eyes

"Why are you women so curious!" Seto Kaiba continued saying

Kisara now was beyond the point of fear… She even forgot the cross in her hand… Her nerves broke and buried her face into Seto Kaiba's chest crying loudly…sobbing uncontrollably.

"I am sorry!" she sobbed loudly gripping his shirt like she was afraid she would collapse, "…I didn't mean any harm…! I…I just… Oh I shouldn't have come...! I am sorry! So sorry! Forgive me! Please…forgive me!"

To her surprise Seto Kaiba wrapped his arms around her tenderly… All his anger was lost and she could feel his arms around her…in a warm, comforting embrace…

"Shhhh…" he whispered trying to comfort her, "Do you see now…why I didn't want you to come in here…? I didn't want you…to see this…and get scared…"

Her sobbing decreased but just barely…

"I am so sorry!" she said again, "I…I didn't know…that you would have…a dead body in here!"

"It's not a dead body" he said calmly

"Eh?" she looked up at him finally her sobs stopped.

"It's a wax doll"

"A…wax…doll…?" she whispered

"Yes… See from yourself…"

Still shaking all over she walked from him and approached the bed… She tapped the body on it with her finger a couple of times. It was hard… Wax. It was indeed a doll made of wax… She turned around to him surprised and scared. He looked away for a little.

"They didn't allow me to mourn for her… They took her body and buried it somewhere away from my castle… So I made this…so I could offer her a proper goodbye…"

Kisara was speechless. There was no doubt now that this woman or wax doll was his wife, lady Sylvia… So he had made her a mausoleum… She swallowed hard trying to speak again…to say something…anything…

"And…the c-corridor…? Why everything is…I mean…"

"This is where I found my death… Well, where they caught me… I was in this room when they did…" he replied in a low voice, "I didn't fix it…I left it the way it was…"

Kisara clenched her dress at the spot her heart was.

"When she firstly came to my castle…" Seto Kaiba continued, "…she had really sensitive skin… She said that she didn't want her epidermis to become dark from the sun so…I offered her a room in West Wing so the only sun would hit her would be the evening sun that its rays are weak… Of course this little room is not hers but…her real room was destroyed…when the mob attacked my castle… She was beautiful when she firstly came here…so beautiful…and young…"

She could hear…bitterness in his voice…or as just her idea? Seto Kaiba barely looked with the corner of his eye the fallen vase she had dropped with her fall…and the vase stood up on its own and the roses placed themselves in again…and the vase was now in place as if it never fell. Seto Kaiba looked at Kisara

"Roses…" he explained, "…were her favorite flowers…"

Kisara swallowed again.

"You loved her…" she whispered

"Almost as much as I hated her!" Seto Kaiba replied coldly.

Kisara swallowed again. It appeared that even saliva had dried in her mouth. She wanted to know…and at the same time she didn't…

"So…you really…k-killed her…" she said, her voice barely above a whisper

Seto Kaiba didn't move a muscle. As if the detail or the accusation didn't have the slightest meaning to him!

"If I…killed her…?" he questioned as if he was talking to himself

Kisara lowered her eyes…and nodded…barely…

"It has been more than four hundred and fifty years…" Seto Kaiba whispered, "…Time can heal almost everything…my love for her…and my hatred…or any sign of guilt… Yes, Kisara…I was the one who leaded her to her death!"

Kisara remained silent…she didn't say anything for a little while…

"I'm sorry…" she finally whispered her voice traveled with the air, "I'm sorry…"

* * *

Meanwhile Yami was in Mai's house heading back to his room or rather…staggering. He was holding the neck of a bottle and he was taking swings from it once in a while… Most of his wounds had healed except the deeper ones… That, made him feel relieved and disgusted at the same time…

"Monster…!" he growled to himself, "I truly am a monster…!"

So he needed the alcohol to distract his mind from that…from all the thoughts and hoping that he would focus on his mission… He took another good swing from the bottle as he entered his room again. He knew that he was as drunk as he could be…however not even the alcohol was helping him anymore! The only thing he could think of was…the fact that any moment now he would transform into a demon… No, wrong…he knew when he would transform. That would happen when the full moon rose…that meant that he had less than a month for that to happen… He drank again some good swings…

"The alcohol…even that makes me a monster…" he thought, "No one drinks this amount and so frequently without have some problem with his system…but I do! I never had a problem no matter how much or how frequently I drank! I am like him…! I am a monster like those I am hunting so passionately…"

He gulped down the rest of the strong alcohol and threw the bottle away… It shattered on a wall…

"Damn!" he cursed through clenched teeth, "Dammit all!"

If he gained his memory…if only… But no... If he gained his memory back then…then that would mean that his demonic nature would also… Ugh! Should he remember…or not? What was better…? And he truly was a Pharaoh? Was he indeed more than three thousands years old? Should he remember that? Would he ever remember? Should he…? The thoughts were moving constantly in circles! He fell on the bed and his mind drifted to sleep caused by the alcohol… A long sleep…that of course would be disturbed by dreams…and possible nightmares again…

* * *

**This chapter ready too! For those who wanted to know...here is what it was in West Wing! Also that was why roses were "key flowers" in my story!**

**Poor Kisara...I think she now should lean when they tell her "don't go there" not to go there! And Yami trying to drown his doubs away with drink... Poor two of them!**

**Next chappie is gonna be a flashback to Yami's past (warning) so we can... "take a break" from story's plot!**

**Anyway I hope you liked it! Please review me!**

**Enjoy!**


	20. The Chased King

_The sun was bright…so bright and so hot that it gave the impression that it could literally burn human flesh… However, people had gathered at the gardens of a great palace, that was showered in the sunlight making even the common stone that it was made of, look like gold! People were calling in union:_

"_Pharaoh! Pharaoh! Pharaoh!"_

_They were calling all together in a steady rhythm as if their heartbeats were beating in union too. In the palace balcony doors a man was standing… He was wearing linen royal clothes with numerous pieces of jewelry on him… He was also wearing a long cape in royal blue color made from the best linen in Egypt… His hair was unique tri-colored and spiky while his eyes even more unique were bloody-red like two liquid rubies… The man took a deep breath and then walked with all his pride and dignity to the balcony…getting out in the sun. Everyone was now ecstatic as they were yelling_

"_Pharaoh! Pharaoh! Pharaoh! Pharaoh!"_

_The man raised his arm saluting his people… Every single man, woman and child kneeled on earth and then stretched their arms at the height of their knees, in the deepest bow possible to greet their Pharaoh…the living god on earth! The Pharaoh smirked a little satisfied at the sight. He then started heading inside again… He had received the best education possible. He could speak many languages and he could play four different musical instruments. Even if he was young he had the body of an athlete since he was practicing the bow, horse riding and martial arts since he was a little child. He had learnt to defeat opponents more than twice his size and he had perfectly mastered the ancient martial art of Kuta…. He was a bit overconfident but he was fair and just with his people. He tried his best so everyone would have the right treatment… No one had complains about that. However his reign was stained by multiple murders… Meaning that…once every month…a person was found dead to the town around the palace…brutally murdered as if a wild animal had attacked him… Pieces of them were missing…as if the animal was so hungry that it ate the human body… Today it was the Pharaoh's birthday and even now he was thinking about it… He walked in and sat on his throne… The throne room was full with people…his soldiers and bodyguards…his High Priests and his dancers and musicians… Food and wine and beer were all plenty for everyone… The female dancers were dancing with graceful moves and wonderful dresses while the soldiers were sitting all around on the floor in small groups and they were eating, chatting or looking at the dancers… The Pharaoh was sitting on his throne watching the festivities while drinking from a golden goblet once in a while… Today was supposed to be the day his birthday would be celebrated and his birthday only! However he couldn't stop himself from thinking…_

"_Every month a victim… A victim that has been mangled by some famished animal… For how long…for how long this rumor…will continue to exist…?"_

_He sighed a little and took another sip from his wine slowly._

"…_And also…for how long…will my reign be continuing…?"_

_That was true…the specific Pharaoh had many things that no one ever had before… His skin was pale. At least paler than the usual Egyptians…and most importantly…his reign had lasted almost thirteen years but still…his characteristics hadn't changed at all… He was still young and strong like a twenty-year-old man… His people would think that it was the blessings from the gods that had made him this way… Being pale and even so never getting burnt from the sun…His strong eyes that would see every lie in humans' souls…and most of all his long youth… Everything was making him a king blessed from the gods…_

"…_Or the demons…" the young king thought_

_Because he knew…he knew the answers to all those questions…however he would never tell anyone about it… He knew but the reality was too awful to be spoken by anyone's mouth. Suddenly the doors opened to reveal ten people all dressed in those strange clothes they wore in western places. They were dressed in black and gray (gray was the color of mourning for Egypt). They were wearing gray shirts and black pants that would fit to the style of Arabic nations that were coming in Egypt once in a while and they were also wearing black coat-like clothes over the shirts. They were wearing much jewelry all in silver… Silver belts, bracelets, rings, earrings…even their swords at their belts had silver color. The Pharaoh raised a brow as the men, with only one man leading them (for sure their leader, came in front of the throne. The leader that had silver-colored hair (looked not too young but not old either) kneeled in front of him and the others mimicked him._

"_Your Grace…" he said in a low voice_

"_Rise and speak!" the Pharaoh said, "Who are you and what is the purpose of your visit in Egypt and my palace?"_

_The men raised their heads from the floor and the man leading them spoke._

"_Your Majesty…may your gods provide you with life and health!"_

_He then looked at him and his gray eyes were observing the young Pharaoh from top to bottom…_

"_I can see that the rumors about you were true after all… Time doesn't seem to touch you…"_

_The young king frowned his eyebrows looking at him. He could sense accusation or irony under the man's words._

"_I will repeat my question. What are you seeking here in Egypt and in my palace?"_

"_Oh, yes…of course… We are named the Silver Order" the man said pulling his jacket aside._

_He revealed a badge-like object made of silver. On it, it had engraved a sword._

"_The Silver Order?"_

"_That's right. We are just travelers and also…we are delivering justice to those who need it. We're hunting down monsters that are threatening innocent lives… We heard about incidents that are happening recently in this city… We heard about the attacks."_

_The king's face darkened a little._

"_Really?" he questioned with some irony_

"_Yes. We are here to tell to your Grace that there is no need to worry… We will catch that monster and bring it to justice!"_

_The young king seemed thoughtful._

"_Should I let them do that? What if they… Nah! That is not possible!" he thought_

_He looked at them. Only ten of them. What could they do?_

"_So what do you want from me?" he asked them_

"_The only thing we need from you my king is your support and maybe the liberty to interrogate those who seem suspicious to us…"_

"_He says that he will search for the beast that is doing this…" the young king thought again, "I cannot allow them to continue this! Maybe they will do good work and then… No. No, hold on a second. Why am I so anxious about it? I mean they do not suspect it and if they do, they will never believe it or be able to proceed into actions!"_

_The young king looked at them._

"_Very well. I give you the permission to stay here and do your job. However my people do not like being interrogated like criminals! Do not proceed to such actions unless you find it absolutely necessary!"_

_He might have been saying this but in his mind…it was different._

"_It is impossible for me to forbid them do this investigation! This will seem suspicious! I can't let those ten discover the whole truth… I would like them to leave before the next full moon but I cannot put them limits to the investigation…or else I will show to the others that I don't want the beast to be found…"_

_He felt a drop of sweat running down his back._

"…_However I cannot let them see…I cannot let them stay till the next full moon! What should I do if they stay…? Maybe…kill them? No! What am I thinking?! I do not kill innocent people…well…except that victim every month but…but that is when I need to survive… This is my nature and my contact…"_

_He closed his eyes._

"…_My reign lasted thirteen years already…during the first years I would leave no trace of the body behind…but now I need all the less human flesh… That means that I am starting to control it…that means that I am starting not to need it… I cannot possibly let these ten to find out… Wait a minute…I shouldn't be panicking… They do not suspect and they will never know… After all…they can't kill me. No matter what they do they can't kill me… For now…I must stay calm…"_

_He opened his eyes again and looked at them._

"_Very well then. Do whatever you need to do and whatever new you find, you must come and report it to me" he told them_

"_Yes your Majesty…that is exactly what we were planning to do…" he said in a low voice…_

_Then, they all stood up, turned around and walked out of the throne room…_

* * *

_The days passed and soon the full moon climbed in the sky…silver and pale. The night was calm… The ten men were hidden around corners like the thieves that are expecting their victims to approach. Their silver accessories were glowing in the moonlight once in a while. Nothing could be heard. Silence… The man had started losing his temper…_

"_Come on, beast… We're waiting for you…"_

_Suddenly they heard a scream. Another victim! The beast had attacked again! Two of the ten that were closer (the silver man included) ran there right away. The subordinate kicked the door open easily and they entered the mud-built hut. And then they saw it… There was a big creature over a dead body…inside a pool of blood… The creature was in the dark but its eyes were glowing red like blood rubies in the darkness… The dark silhouette of the monster appeared to have a pair of dragon-like wings on its back and legs that would resemble a dragon… The creature was growling in a hollow growl. Its lips were half open and revealed sharp sabers in the darkness. From its half-opened jaws the blood was still running fresh. The shadow also showed that the creature had horns and elf-like ears. Its tail would end to something that resembled a blade. Two thorns came out of each one of its elbows. Its head was shaped as a…star? Around its waist it was wearing a piece of rag that once should be a kilt. The creature was now glaring at them, growling while his slit-pupil eyes were now staring straight into the silver man's…its nails (its hands were human-like) now digging the dirt underneath. The silver man looked at the creature with apathy and drew his sword out slowly. The moonlight danced on the blade._

"_Surrender!" he said, "You are with no future, demon!"_

_The creature growled and then rushed upon him with a roar! The man wasted no time and jumped aside. His blade cut through the creature's side. The demonic creature roared in pain._

"_Surrender!" the silver man repeated_

_The creature's lips pulled back into something like a mocking smirk. As if it was provoking him. As if it was saying "come on! Is this the best you can do?" The silver man drew out of his belt a silver blowing-pipe and blew. A silver arrow torn the air and got stabbed into the creature's shoulder. It growled a little but then it grabbed the arrow and with a strong move it pulled it out of its wound. Before the man's eyes the wound healed right away. The demon looked back at the silver man and grinned. The man prepared himself for the worst but the hit never came. The creature looked at the sky over its shoulder and growled in frustration. After that it flapped its wings and flew out of a small window destroying part of the wall in the process. It took some moments for the man to catch his breath. His subordinate approached him._

"_Sir…that creature was…"_

"_No more words needed young man!" he told him_

_He walked in the center of the small hut and picked a small piece of linen cloth. It might have fallen from the creature's torn cloth._

"_What kind of devil needs clothes to wear huh?" he monologized with a satisfied smirk, "I believe that we are getting closer and closer to our pray…"_

* * *

_Like promised, the next morning the silver man bowed in front of the king's throne. The young Pharaoh was leaning on the throne arm and he looked a bit of tired or bored._

"_Your Majesty…" the silver man said_

"_I am listening. What new can you tell me?"_

"_You will be glad to hear that we are getting closer and closer to discover the identity of the monster that has been killing your people"_

_The young Pharaoh didn't show his surprise or the fact that he got alarmed._

"_How so? What did you find?"_

"_The beast is changing its form. I believe that he takes the form of a human so he can leave among the others!"_

_Again the king hid the fact that he got alarmed._

"_How did you come to this conclusion?"_

_The silver man took out of his pocked the small piece of linen._

"_A monster doesn't need clothes to wear! A human does!" he said with triumph shining in his eyes, "And the fact that the cloth was torn proves that the transformation is violent and maybe painful, but for sure it is sudden. Also…"_

_He grinned revealing his white teeth._

"…_The linen is really expensive and good. Meaning that the monster is someone wealthy! Someone that can afford such good cloth!"_

_The king's heart skipped a beat but again he hid it._

"_No way!" he thought, "I knew I shouldn't have let him proceed to investigation! No…calm down… He hasn't come to you yet…"_

_The young Pharaoh looked at the silver man with his bloody eyes._

"_I see. That's an interesting theory indeed. How long will it take you to finish the investigation and catch that beast?"_

_Inside his head he was thinking:_

"_Good. If I look impatient for the matter to be solved…"_

"_Soon my king. Soon. I believe that in less than a month we will have the beast in our hands!"_

"_A month…" the king thought_

_He sighed._

"_Fine. I give you this one-month. However you know that you are no longer accusing my people for knowing something about the beast. You are accusing them for actually being this beast! You will not proceed into accusations unless you have proofs about it! Understood?"_

"_Of course…your Majesty… Your orders will be followed…"_

_The Pharaoh could see a slight irony and a strange sparkle into the man's eyes…_

* * *

_The month passed and soon the day for the new full moon was coming closer. The silver man was now walking towards the palace… He wanted to speak with the king again. When he entered the throne room he managed to see the Pharaoh clenching his teeth in pain clenching his tunic at the spot over his heart. He was covered in sweat. A servant had his arms around the king's shoulders and he was leading him away. The silver man raised a brow._

"_What happened to the king?" he asked the servant a little later._

"_His Majesty has such pains once in a while…" the servant said_

"_How often?" the silver man's gray eyes were staring at the boy_

_The servant gulped._

"_Well…let's see… O-Once every…m-month…" the servant stuttered _

"_Every…month…" the man whispered and then a grin appeared to his face…_

_At night the Pharaoh was feeling worse. The pain was unbearable. He was sweating all over and he could feel it coming._

"_It is starting…again…it won't be long…"_

_He growled in pain taking rasped breaths. Then a servant came to his room._

"_My king!" he said in a panic_

"_What is it?" the Pharaoh said harshly with a growl trying not to let that take over him_

"_Th-There are p-people under y-your b-balcony…" the servant stuttered _

_The king's eyes widened._

"_How many?"_

"_A-All of them!"_

_Without having a second to lose, despite his pain, the king ran to the balcony. What he saw made his eyes widen once again in horror. The entire city was under his balcony! They were holding anything they could use as a weapon! They were also holding lit torches. The fire was also in their eyes that were looking at him with a mix of pure fear and hatred. And then he saw him…the silver man walked casually in front of them and looked up at him with a mocking smirk._

"_Good evening…your Majesty…" he said the last one with heavy irony_

"_What's the meaning of this!" the king yelled trying to sound insulted and not uneasy or scared._

"_You are asking…my king…?" he mocked again and then he turned to the people._

_He spoke…and his voice was clear as a bell._

"_My friends! Listen to me! This man has outsmarted you all! Look at him! He doesn't age, he rarely gets tired, he has the eyes at the color of your demons, he has pale skin but he won't burn of the sun…"_

_He grinned as he said the rest:_

"…_And his shadow matches the creature! I saw it with my bare eyes the previous time! The creature had the same hair as he does and also the linen that was wearing around its waist is royal linen! It can be found only to the houses of wealthy people or royalties! And look at him! Look at him how he is sweating and how he is shivering in pain! The transformation is taking over him again! He is not a god on earth my friends! He is a demon! Destroy him! Destroy him!"_

_The mob started running to the gates! The Pharaoh's eyes widened in terror._

"_Guards!" he yelled, "Guards!"_

_However the guars were with them…they opened the doors to let them in! The Pharaoh looked up at the moon. It was almost midnight! He didn't have much time! He ran inside the palace trying to find a way out but he fell on his own servants that were also holding anything they could use as a weapon, from single pieces of wood to knives used in the palace kitchen. The Pharaoh could hear the others coming too and the voice of the silver man yelling:_

"_Don't be afraid! Eliminate him! Eliminate him!"_

_The Pharaoh, struggling not to let panic take over him, he ran to some rooms to find something to defend himself…and he was running out of time! The skin on his hand had started to change…or rather to frazzle and the skin of the monster had started to reveal…his fingers were already partly formed and his nails were visible. And then he saw the silver man in front of him._

"_This is it…your…Majesty…"_

_He drew out the sword. The Pharaoh was prepared and used a move of Kuta to throw his opponent to the ground. Even in pain, he was a really strong opponent. The silver man fell to the floor and the sword fell from his hands. The king growled in pain and stood up again. The silver man licked his slit lip (he had bitten it when he fell by mistake) and grabbed something that was close to him and he could use it as a weapon…a golden piece of jewelry that had broken from the king's arm. He threw it and the small object got stabbed into the king's arm (the one that had transformed). The king growled in pain and drew it out of the wound but then he saw…he saw in terror that the wound didn't heal and blood continued coming out! The silver man smirked._

"_Gold! Gold can harm him! Grab every golden object you can use my friends!" he yelled for everyone to hear_

_The young and now chased king ran away from that room only to fall on the mob that were now holding anything gold they could find! Their shadows were dancing on the walls and they seemed giant from the torches they were holding. The Pharaoh ran to a room and then pain took over him as he fell on his knees. The full moon was in the center of the sky. It was midnight. He roared loudly and his back arched upwards… The skin of his back had started to tear and it gave its place slowly to the dark, thick skin of the demon. Two wings torn his skin as well and stretched out while the tail came out as well! The demonic king stood on his knees and torn his tunic and his own human skin with his bare hands and claws and his chest also evolved to that of a monster…and so did his face…but he was still in the dark so details were not visible. The mob that entered the room only saw the dark silhouette in the darkness and the two slit-pupil eyes glowing like lit coals in the darkness. They started taking steps back as the hollow roar of the monster._

"_Don't be afraid!" the silver man said again, "Kill him! Kill him with the gold!"_

_Then the demonic figure roared and rushed upon the silver man and his sharp sabers sank into the man's neck that let out a last scream. Everyone screamed in terror and took steps back as the creature raised its head from the man's neck. However the anger and all the bottled up feelings took over as they started heading towards him again. The demonic creature knew that they were too many to face them all together. He roared loudly, standing on its two feet and spreading its wings to scare them and then flapped its wings and flew outside the window in the night…_

"_It ran away! After him! After him!"_

_He could still hear their voices after it… It flew away and it hid among the mud-built huts. It could still hear them. Then the moon hid behind some clouds. Then the demonic king knew that he could take his human form again. He couldn't control the transformation unless the moon was hidden. So he did. He turned into a human again. His once royal clothes were now torn. The linen, torn kilt around his waist was barely hiding his nudity. His wound was still bleeding. He stuck his back against the mud-built wall and ran through the shadows. He heard them closer… Everything was lost… The moon appeared again and he transformed again… The demonic creature spread its wings again and flew in the night…and got lost…_

* * *

_Soon after, in the darkness, a little before dawn a horse was running away in the desert…a white…royal horse… The chased king, that was now in his human form again, wearing common clothes that he had taken from a hut before running away and then he had taken a horse from the palace stables while the others were looking for him in the village, he was storming away… He had time to take just a small flask of water with him and some bread to eat…and he was storming off in the desert…not knowing where to go…not knowing what to do…the only thing he wanted was to run away and save his life! Everything was lost… The horse's strong legs were running in the golden sand of the desert leaving a thick cloud of dust behind it… The exile king didn't stop…he didn't stop anywhere… He ate his bread on the horse's back…he drank his water or poured some of it on his head on his horse! He didn't stop…and the sun was burning his flesh…he didn't stop even when a sandstorm hit him… His horse fell on the ground and died of fatigue…but he kept going on foot now in the scorching desert having his arm in front of his face to protect his eyes from the sand that was whipping his face with no mercy… Sweat was running down his body but he didn't stop… His legs sometimes were sank till the knee in the sand but he didn't stop… He continued in the night as well when the temperature was freezing… He had the stars to guide him…and he kept on…and on…and on… And finally fatigue took over him too… He fell on his knees and then on the ground…the sun scorching him…he had no strength left to stand up… And then he heard voices…human ones… He barely could look up from where he was lieing… He saw, with the sun blinding him, some human shadowy silhouettes over his head…and then he heard the sound of a stopper being pulled out…and then everything turned black… The last thing he felt before losing consciousness was the cool, liquid water running on his dried lips…_

_And it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted…_

* * *

**Yay~! I reached the 20 chapters! I am so glad!**

**Anyway this is all written in _italics_ because it is Yami's dream. This is how the Pharaoh Atem lost his palace and he ran away, chased by his people...**  
**Don't be in a hurry though, his memory is far from being restored! For now what he sees are memories but he sees them like we see a movie or a dream...in order to remember he has a long way to go... I hope you liked it!**

**Also Kuta was a type or wrestling or kick boxing in ancient Egypt. Now it is named Hikuta I think**

**Please review! ^^**

**Enjoy!**


	21. Darkness is spreading

Yami moaned in his sleep as his eyes started to open slowly… Well "open" was easier said than done cause his eyelids were feeling as if being sealed with wax. He couldn't open them. Thankfully Yami was used to the hangovers so he slowly started opening his eyes and immediately he felt the strong pain in his skull.

"Hmmmphh…" he moaned holding his head with his hand

He now wished he hadn't drunk that much…honestly the previous night…he had even forgotten how much he had drunk… Maybe two bottles of absinthe…or was it two and a half? Had he mixed it up with anything else? His mind was corrupted by thoughts last night so he wasn't even focused on what he had been drinking… He groaned again and finally managed to sit up on the edge of his bed, still holding his head with his hands… His stomach was also kind of a mess and also it was growling hungrily. He had forgotten when was the last time he ate something… Perhaps it was two or three days ago… In the meantime he was only drinking. He sighed again as he still felt his head spinning. He was also remembering his dream… It was the first time that he actually had a dream, so alive as that one, while he was so drunk…

"That Pharaoh…that demon…there is no doubt…" he thought

He then noticed something else… The pain in his stomach wound had reduced incredibly… With one swift move he tore the bandages around his stomach and saw…his wound…his wound had almost…

"It's almost healed…" he thought

He looked down at himself, almost in disgust. His transformation was coming closer and closer… It was as if every single moment that passed the monster inside him was gaining power…no…the monster was he himself… It was part of him…it was his own nature… He now was sure and he was no longer in denial… He was now sure that he was slowly and methodically heading towards his transformation…

"That doesn't make me better than the werewolves I am hunting at times…" he thought bitterly, "No…it makes me even worse…"

He growled in pain as he finally stood up and walked to the small table close to his bed. He took his flask and took a sip from it so the alcohol would help his hangover.

"Later I'll have to go for a walk…I am in really bad shape…" he thought

He then took bandages that were close and wrapped his wound around his waist again. He then put his shirt on and waistcoat and after that he put his boots on. Right then Joey entered the room in a hurry and he was really loud when he opened the door and said.

"An emergency!"

"Uuungghh!" Yami growled in pain grabbing his head with both hands that was throbbing painfully.

He glared at Joey a little.

"Dammit all, Joey!" he said irritated

Joey's mouth formed an "oh" but nevertheless he wasn't very…guilty of what he did

"Well we have an emergency! Pull it together and listen!"

"Ugh!" he growled in pain again, "Fine. I get it. Keep it lower! I am not deaf"

"Well you need to pull it together and again it wasn't my fault you drank half of Mai's cava! Oh and…by the way she says you will pay for those!"

Yami rolled his eyes and took another sip from his flask.

"The facts Joey! Why are we so alarmed anyway?"

"Well…dead chicken"

Yami turned around slowly and looked at him or rather glared at him with a look that was saying "you gotta be kidding me!".

"Seriously?" he finally said, "Dead chicken…? That's why you came here like this?"

It appeared that he was trying really hard to keep his tamper…

"That didn't sound good right…? Well of course there is nothing strange with dead poultry…in this cold weather…or with the foxes around or…well…food that should be…n-not suitable but…"

"To the point, Joey!" Yami said interrupting his monologue

He had started to lose his temper.

"Right! Well the point is that…someone had been killing them…well…a human someone…"

"Big deal… Thieves or some child that wanted to have fun! So what?"

"Nonononono…nothing like that! A woman says that she saw a human figure jumping over the fences like a monkey the very least. It was dark and she only saw a shadow but she said that it was a figure dressed in a trench coat or something…"

Yami's eyes opened in surprise at the last piece of information. He never actually remembered himself being a sleep walker or something, especially when his sleep was "stuffed" in alcohol… However his mind couldn't suspect any other person that could possibly jump so high and so easily and soundlessly… He suddenly seemed to have forgotten about his hangover and he grabbed his trench coat walking out while saying.

"Let's go Joey!"

"But…but you are not fine yet…" Joey protested from his spot

"You didn't want me to come but you told me about it? Move on!" Yami's voice was heard from the hallway, as he hadn't stopped walking

Joey had no other choice but follow him… Later on they were both at the woman's house… There were indeed many chicken dead…and some of them missing as they heard. Yami checked the ground and the place around…

"Any luck Yami?" Joey approached him and asked.

"None" Yami growled in frustration and stood up, "And the damn snow must have erased the traces…"

His fists clenched.

"And now I will never know…" he thought

Joey's lips turned into a grin.

"Not all of them! I found something"

He leaded Yami to the other side of the fence and a few meters away… There was a trace on the snow…a pair of footsteps… It was half-covered by the snow but they were still recognizable… Yami kneeled down to observe them better… He could see the shape of it… The shoe…

"It appears it was a human after all…" Joey said

"Yes…" Yami replied in deep thought

…The shoe…it wasn't his…!

"But if it wasn't me…" he said and stood up, "…Then who…?"

* * *

One or two hours later…Tea was walking outside in the forest again… She was wearing her usual red cape and her warm attire… Gladly most of her strength had come back… She was feeling better now, especially with the crumble of the snow under her feet… She liked the snow… Now small and soft snowflakes had started to fall again making everything look as if through a white curtain… The air was whispering softly from the far away mountains…She walked at the peaceful, gray-white morning when she heard the sound of the wooden pole whipping on a tree. She followed the sound and saw Yami, hitting with a wooden pole that would resemble a sword, a tree bole. He sometimes pulled back, did some complicated move and then stroke again… She approached him.

"What are you doing?"

Yami stopped at the sound of her voice. He turned around and looked at her. He smiled faintly seeing some color had returned to her face and that now she looked healthy as the first time he met her. Cold had again painted her face with a light blush…

"I am practicing" he replied, "Exercise is good for the hangover…also I need to keep in shape after these days I spent in bed…"

"I see…"

She approached him with a teasing smile.

"Don't tell me you are hot again like the previous time you were half-naked!"

"I am" he replied, "However I want to be prepared for an attack"

"Why is that?"

"You heard about the chicken-killer didn't you? It appears he has some powers that could resemble mine… I mean he jumped over a fence…"

"I see…"

She approached him and smiled to him taking her hood off.

"Let me practice with you"

"Huh?"

"I know how to fight with a sword…and I need practice too. I guess you could teach me some things and I could teach you…"

Yami looked at her and he fought back a smirk. He didn't expect that she could teach him something on fighting than he already did know but he had to confess that he was tempted to test her in her skills. He picked up another "wooden sword" and threw it to her. She caught him in the air. He shook his head in approval.

"Not bad" he commented.

"Are you sure you are in the condition to fight?" she asked him

"Well I could say the same thing to you" and what he replied made her smile

He got hold of his own improvised sword and she did the same.

"Don't go easy on me!" she told him

"Do you want to die?" he asked with a smirk

She blinked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…as a matter of fact you don't ask of a man that has been hunting down and killing real monsters five times his size for years and in his free time training for that, not to hold back…"

She opened her mouth to answer but she realized that she had no answer to that!

"Emm…correct!" she concluded in a bit dummy way, "Let's put rules…"

Yami couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes…let's…"

* * *

After a little they were both standing opposing each other. Tea had removed her cape so it wouldn't get in her feet. Snow kept falling around softly…

"Can you please repeat me the rules?" she said

"Of course. No fatal hits…only arms and legs. No vital spots. No head, no neck, no stomach. You can hit me wherever you want"

"That's not fair for you"

"These are my rules"

She smirked.

"Fine! I am ready!"

Yami smirked too finding it really amusing to see her act like an enthusiastic child.

"Ladies first!" he said

Tea grinned playfully before attacking. She was faster than he had expected and he found that quite amusing. He blocked her hit easily but still she was quite good with the sword, he noticed. Tea twirled around herself and tried to achieve another hit from above this time. Yami blocked it again with a smirk. He saw some childish and playful irritation in her eyes because he could block her that easily, so he decided to give her a small advantage so he left on purpose a small open spot for her to hit. She indeed saw it and attacked him there…only to be blocked again. Yami jumped in the air making a perfect rotation and landing to his feet behind her to attack her. She blocked it just in time and twirled around again to face him. Their wooden "swords" kept hitting each other. They blocked each other's hit and then they jumped back. Tea was panting not too heavily but not lightly either…Yami was fine.

"Not bad" he told her with a smirk

She smiled while trying to catch her breath, never letting go of her sword though

"Thanks… You too…" she said between the panting

He smirked and they ran against each other again. As they continued fighting you could definitely tell the difference between their skill or experience… Yami was about two heads taller than her and much more muscular as expected of course however he was fast and he was easily dodging her attacks or jumping gracefully in the air performing perfect turns and rotations and he didn't seem to be tired at all as if he could control his own pulse! Tea on the other hand was moving gracefully but mostly like a dancer rather than a fighter. She knew how to use the sword and that was the only sure thing, however she didn't have the ease Yami had with it. Sometimes when she fell on the snowed ground, she rolled on her shoulder to stand again. However that was the only thing she could do. Her body was quite elastic though. Sometimes Yami was telling her:

"Use your shoulder when you roll…not your waist!"

…Or…

"Use the wrist more! There is no need to put so much strength!"

As if he was her personal instructor or something. Then, after a couple of seconds, Yami's wooden sword was found…right next to her neck.

"Dead" he whispered with a grin

"No fair! I am not dead yet!"

"If this was a real sword, I would have cut your neck" he teased her

"Well, first it is not a real sword and secondly there is still time before you can "cut my neck" as you say…"

"Then fight back!" Yami challenged her with a smirk

She giggled and then twirled around herself avoiding the wooden weapon. The wooden sword barely touched her neck. Yami smirked. If that was a real sword it might have barely scratched her neck but for sure it wouldn't have cut it. Nice move. Very nice… They fought like this for a couple of minutes and then Tea attacked as if aiming to stab him. He stepped aside and then grabbed her wrist to stop her, taking the wooden sword from her and then pointed his own wooden sword to her chest.

"Dead" he said again.

She remained there panting quite heavily looking at the wood and then at him.

"Not fair" she said panting like a stubborn child but her tone was playful, "I can still run away"

"Actually, you can't" Yami said plainly. "If you ran away towards the right, I can use that tree to push myself to you and kill you –if you were my enemy- If you ran towards the left it would be even easier for me to run and reach you since there isn't a tree for you to hide behind. If you try to turn around and run, I can jump over you and again I can kill you"

She smirked

"Oh really? How?" she provoked him

Yami simply jumped in the air more than three feet as if he was flying, he did a perfect rotation and landed on his feet almost soundlessly a couple of meters behind her.

"Like this" he said

"Alright, alright…I surrender!" she said raising her hands in a surrender way

They both laughed. Their faces were slightly flushed by the cold and the exercise. It was almost as if they were making love instead of fighting! Tea went to pick her cape and put it on again. Yami threw his wooden sword away.

"You must teach me how to fight like you"

"No one can fight like me…"

She looked at him with a playful smirk.

"Ha! So no one can fight like the great Yami the Executioner? Why is that?"

Yami was still looking away and his face was absolutely serious… He now seemed so distant all of the sudden…

"No one can fight like me…because of my nature…" he said.

His voice was low and bitter. Tea saw that and immediately regretted what she said.

"Yami…it is true that…"

"I can feel it inside me. The beast that is trying to get out. This is what I am."

"You're wrong…"

"I am not…"

He turned around to look at her. His dark crimson eyes were looking at her… They were deeper than ever.

"I am not…" he repeated in low voice.

He took his flask out and took a good sip of it.

"I know that I have less time than you think to become a monster… I can feel it inside me that I am changing…"

Tea noticed how lonely he looked or how much this must hurt… She realized that his two natures or better the two sides of his nature were completely opposing each other… Yami was a Hunter…an Executioner that hunted down monsters with almost no mercy… He was a man that had been training his entire life maybe to kill and eliminate "evil" such as monsters or other creatures that possibly were threats for humanity… However he was one of them…he was one of the monsters he was hunting down and soon enough he'd have to deal with it… She now realized that if that happened…Yami was able to…no, he definitely would…

"I want to walk a little" he interrupted her thoughts, "Are you coming?"

She nodded her head and walked after him…in silence…

* * *

As they were walking neither of the two spoke a word… Only their steps in the snow were breaking the silence…the whisper of the wind and the far away sound of the small river… The snow was still falling but it had started to stop… Tea could see his distant look and she couldn't help it anymore.

"Yami. Yami please…talk to me… Did anything happen to you?"

Yami stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at her… Her eyes were bright blue comparing to the white snow around them… He sighed a little.

"Something happened…" he answered enigmatically

She walked to him and cupped his cheek with her gloved hand.

"Tell me…please…"

Yami looked at her and sighed again. And then he talked. He told her about his dream…about the chased king…the Pharaoh that ran away…but also he told her about the monstrous nature he had…about the victims and that Silver Order. She already knew the name of it when she heard it from Seto Kaiba's mouth. He told her about the things he saw. While he was talking she was looking at him in deep thought the one moment and in fear and sadness the other. Yami finished his narration and took another sip from his flask.

"When I woke up…my wound was better… It is healing quicker. Do you see now?"

Tea looked at him and then she cupped his cheeks with her hands, stood to her tiptoes to reach him and then she placed her lips on his softly. She pulled back and looked at him with almost pleading eyes. The snow had stopped falling…

"Yami…the past is the past…please don't think like that and please do not do this to yourself… You do not deserve it…"

"I am a murderer Tea…"

"You are you…" she whispered

Yami looked at her for a little but then he pushed her down saying

"Watch out!"

And over their heads something…or rather someone passed. Barely didn't touch them. Yami jolted up right away. He could hear movements all around as if someone was running like a spider on the boles around them…teasing them. Yami drew out a dagger looking all around. Whoever it was…he was fast like a shadow!

"Hello…" a mocking voice with heavy British accent was heard.

Yami turned his head around and up and glared. Tea followed his gaze and she saw the man. He was standing on the tree on a high branch. His hair and skin were white and his eyes chocolate brown and they were shining in sadistic amusement. He seemed to be dressed like a common worker wearing a white shirt with blue stripes and gray pants and common shoes but he was also wearing a heavy black trench coat. He was grinning and he was revealing his white teeth and two sharp fangs. Not so big like a vampire but still visible…like a dog…or a wolf… The sadistic grin seemed to be frozen on his face…as if he had just won some sick game…

"You!" Yami hissed

"Yami who is he…?" she whispered

"He is something like me!" he growled, "A human body with beast's blood!"

He turned his head up glaring at the man and finished his sentence…

"…Bakura!"

The man named Bakura grinned more at the mention of his name…

"Yo…" he said

The two men remained there, motionless…looking at each other… Yami's crimson, fiery glare against Bakura's brown, cold amusement…

* * *

**Ta da! Another chapter is ready! I hope you liked it! One soul here (Kassandra-21) asked me to make it last as long as possible! So I wasn't planning to put Bakura in here...but...Ta-da! The albino is here and**

**Why so Brittish?**

**Hehehehehehe! Couldn't resist! Whoever saw Bakura coming raise his/her hand!**  
**Bakura's clothes were inspired by this one here: fs27/i/2008/139/2/8/Yami_Bakura_2_in_Colour_by_**

**Also Tea was thinking that Yami would deffinitely try to kill himself if he transformed... Will he actually do it? Or not? And who is Bakura? Why does he seem to have these abilities? Wait and see!**  
**A Yami x Tea sword fighting!**

**I hope you liked it! Please review me!**

**Enjoy!**


	22. The Fangs of Darkness

The two men kept staring at each other and neither of them would move a muscle. The breeze was waving their hair and their clothes…their black trench coats…Yami was glaring at Bakura who was staring at him with his sadistic grin craved on his face and his eyes sparkling in a sadistic pleasure as well.

"Bakura!" Yami growled again through his teeth

"It's been a while…Yami…" he snapped back with the same amusement as always

"What are you doing here?" Yami demanded

"Whoa! Take it easy Executioner…" Bakura said mockingly

"I thought you should stay within your cage Bakura!" Yami hissed back

"Yami…" Tea now whispered touching Yami's arm like a scared girl.

That man was giving her strange creeps!

"…Who is this man…? Do you…know each other…?"

"We had the…pleasure to meet back there in Vatican some years ago…" Yami said mockingly

"Yes…we two never…officially introduced ourselves to each other but you could say that we met!" Bakura now mocked

"Some years ago they called me to a village to kill a werewolf…" Yami explained as he kept glaring at Bakura, "It was a small camp made from runaway criminals! Well…Vatican obviously didn't care about it at that time… I killed the werewolf with a single silver bullet…however I was too late for the people…they were all dead already…killed by the werewolf… Later when people of Vatican came to me to inspect the area…I saw them carrying a child away…it was Bakura…"

He narrowed his eyes.

"That was the first time I saw him…and the last one. He was the only one that survived…"

"You…you mean that he's been…b-bitten or something…?" Tea asked

"No" Yami answered plainly.

Bakura's lips crept in an even bigger grin.

"Then how…why… How can he possibly be…"

"Bakura…is something like a hybrid."

"A hybrid…?"

"Yes…" Yami replied, "Vatican does not rule church only you know. They did some experiments form time to time under the best secrecy possible … They sometimes were using human testaments… That's why they ask me to bring some of the monsters alive in Vatican… Bakura…I heard that he would be one of them… They added to his system…"

He paused.

"They added…what…?"

"They added a small amount of werewolf blood…" Yami finished his sentence.

Tea covered her mouth with her hand, really shocked. Bakura grinned more.

"Oh, yes!" he said, "It hurt like hell but truly it was worth the try!"

"Many people died in the process…" Yami explained, "The Vatican was trying to find a way to use the werewolves' power without transforming the victims… Yes normally the powers of a werewolf pass to a person when that fellow person gets bitten but the Vatican didn't want more beasts… They needed more strong soldiers…more strong fighters…"

He clenched his teeth.

"…more strong assassins…so they could vanquish evil from the world, as they said… Therefore they were trying to find a way to pass the werewolves' powers to humans without transforming them completely, so they had the idea to inject them with werewolf blood… However most of humans died in awful pain as I heard… I heard that they were planning to use Bakura next by the moment they drew him away…but I never heard if they succeeded…"

Bakura grinned again.

"It is wonderful right? And when I heard that you would be here, I got interested! I was only a child when I met you…but I see that time and years were really generous to you!" Bakura now chuckled mockingly, "It is as if you haven't grown up even a single day since then…and how long has it been? Eight? Nine? Ten? Thirteen years?"

Bakura chuckled again.

"I guess that you are not a usual person either!"

"Theoretically Bakura has now almost all the powers a werewolf should have… Speed, strength, tolerance and all the others a werewolf should have…" Yami said narrowing his eyes totally ignoring Bakura's last comments

He glared up at Bakura who was still chuckling.

"So you ran away from Vatican…Bakura?"

Bakura grinned again.

"So what if I ran away? I got bored in there!"

"So you are back to your old habits?" Yami snapped back at him coldly

"If you are referring to those dead poultry then what? I need food you know!"

He licked his lips.

"Also…I need blood! I am not fully human anymore after all!"

"And how long do you have till the contamination takes over you? One month? Two? I wouldn't make it more than three!"

"Chill out Yami, the…"Executioner"…" he mocked him, "I have a small quantity in my blood… You may say that from the six liters of blood in my system only some milliliters are the werewolf blood!"

Yami's brows rose a little in surprise.

"I have all the powers of a werewolf…plus my human form! What more to ask? Oh wait I know!"

A sudden dark and evil grin appeared to his lips.

"Maybe…for some amusement!"

Yami barely had time to widen his eyes before do a perfect dodge and avoid Bakura's attack! It happened out of nowhere as Bakura rushed upon him and as Yami dodged that attack, Bakura flew a few inches over him. Yami jolted up again to see him on another tree with the same height.

"Great! Great one!" Bakura laughed loudly in amusement, "I expected nothing less from the number one executioner of Vatican!"

He then jumped off the tree. Tea gasped seeing him landing to his feet perfectly as if he had just jumped off a low step instead of a six-meter tree!

"…But I know some tricks of my own. You are no match for me!"

And then with a swift move and uncanny speed his kick was aiming for Yami's face…or it would be aiming for it if Yami hadn't blocked it with his arm.

"Don't bet on that!" Yami growled

Bakura jumped over Yami gracefully and landed away from him and rushed upon him again. And then Yami had stopped his punch again…the two opponents remained there glaring at each other.

"Great…" Bakura whispered in amusement, "No one had ever stopped my attack before but you! Are you like me?"

Yami glared and growled.

"I…am…nothing…like…you!" he hissed pointing out his every single word

And when he uttered the last word he pushed Bakura hard away and at the same time he jumped in the air making a perfect circle in the air…his trench coat seemed like floating in the air… By the moment his foot touched the earth, he threw a dagger to Bakura. The dagger got stabbed in Bakura's torso.

"Yami no!" Tea had yelled.

She knew that Yami was an executioner but…right now she didn't want to witness him killing another person…especially if that other person was in human form! However Bakura, he might had moaned in pain, but then he smirked and pulled the knife out of his chest smirking. His wound healed slowly…

"You can't kill me with this!"

Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Just like I thought" he said, "You have gained this power as well… Only silver can kill you!"

"That's right! You can't kill me that easily, Yami!"

Bakura licked his lips and then the blood off the blade…

"But what about you?"

And he threw the dagger to Yami. Yami barely dodged it…the blade made a tiny cut on his cheek… A thin like thread, trail of blood ran down his cheek…

"Yami!" Tea yelled

However her voice got stuck in her throat when Yami's small scratch healed before her eyes! She gasped at this and then turned her head to Bakura's direction that was laughing loudly.

"Nice body you have there! I didn't expect that! That will make things even better!"

He rushed upon Yami again kicking to him. Yami blocked and responded with a hit on his own while Bakura was laughing and yelling like a madman

"Come on Executioner! Show me! Show me your strength! Show me the strength that killed that werewolf!"

Yami was sometimes blocking his attacks sometimes not…the same went for Bakura… But while Yami was sometimes wincing, Bakura was taking the pain with laughter… They were leaping in the air…hitting…blocking…sometimes they used the trees around them to push themselves forward to their opponent… They fought in the snow…and neither of the two seemed to give up! After a little Bakura jumped back panting slightly while Yami was panting too…his stomach wound was threatening to reopen again…

"That's good…! That's good…! That's good…!" Bakura kept repeating between the panting and the laughter as if he was enjoying some awesome show

Yami spit out some dirt that had gotten into his mouth glaring at him.

"It is almost as if they got us…copulating instead of fighting!" he thought

He growled in frustration. He didn't have time for a crazy half-wolf! He had to kill Seto Kaiba! However he couldn't ignore him now. Not now that he knew how dangerous he could be… Bakura's laughter made him look up really angry.

"He's laughing…" he thought frustrated.

"This is so good!" Bakura repeated, "When I ran away from Vatican I knew that all this way would be worth the time! But I never imagined that it would be so much fun!"

"You are a crazy scum!" Yami growled, "And you run here and there hurting innocent people with no reason!"

Bakura's shoulders were shaking from laughter.

"Is that so? The reason, you know it better than me!"

Yami raised a brow.

"What are you saying? Why would I know"

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAULT!" for the first time Bakura's face was full with anger.

His scream made Tea gasp. She didn't expect that rage burst out.

"It's your fault they did this to me! They dragged me away! And then locked me in that room! I was a prisoner into those dungeons! My dungeon was only a small room like a box without even a bed to lie on! I was sleeping on a bunch of haystack like an animal! And I was just a seven-year-old child! And the only thing I would get from the outside world you know what it was? The food those damn priests were bringing to my dungeon and the screams that reached my ears from the other people locked in the dungeons when they were dying in horrible pain!"

His fist clenched angrily

"And when I grew up they dragged me out of my dungeon! More than four people were holding me and then they took me to a room like a torturing room! They tied me down on a rock bed and then the plunged a syringe in my arm! Do you have any idea how much that hurt?! Well it hurt damn so much that I was praying they would have cut my arm instead! I was praying that they would pull my nails out instead! And then they threw me back into that dungeon…and I was freaking screaming in pain for days! Days! Do you hear me?! Entire freaking days I was cuddled up screaming in pain without eating…without sleeping!"

Then his angry face changed again to the huge grin he had before…

"However…I guess I should thank you… Thanks to you…I have power now…I have tolerance…I don't feel cold easily as if wolf fur is all over my body… You gave me the chance to become something more than a mare human! Thank you for that! And now I'll-…"

His voice was cut by a gunshot and then sharp pain in his right shoulder. He gasped in pain and grabbed his shoulder glaring at Yami who was pointing a…silver pistol to him.

"You talk too much!" he said coldly

Bakura's surprise gave its place to his grin. The blood was now flowing red from his wound but he was chuckling as if the blood was tickling him or something!

"This will be costly to you, Yami!" he said between his chuckles

He jumped up to a tree again

"This is not over!"

Yami shot again but this time Bakura was ready to avoid him and the next silver bullet hit the tree instead. Bakura kept laughing as he jumped to the next tree.

"We will meet again!" he said

"I hope you'll freeze to death out there!" Yami hissed

Bakura's answer was a mocking laughter.

"You know that this is impossible!" he mocked him and then he jumped in the trees laughing

His laughter echoed for a little longer in the forest as if it traveled with the wind and then…it got lost too…

"Ts!" Yami hissed lowering the pistol

He then noticed Tea still looking at him with wide eyes. He put the pistol back to its place and ran to her

"Tea…you alright?"

Tea looked at him and her shoulders were shaking as if she was about to cry…but then suddenly…her hand slapped him across the face.

"Hey! What was that for!" he protested

That earned him another slap to the other cheek!

"You idiot!" she spat at him

Yami looked at him more shocked than angry with her attitude

"Why!" she yelled, "You could have gotten yourself hurt again! You reckless idiot! And also…why did you shoot him?! Why? Why did you two started that in the first place!?"

Yami growled a little.

"Are you defending him?"

"Would you kill an innocent and desperate man?"

Yami growled again and walked a bit away from her looking towards the tree Bakura used to be.

"He is not a human anymore, Tea!" he yelled pointing at the direction Bakura had left. "Put that in your mind! Sooner or later the contamination will take over him like it happened to many others before! He will kill and kill if someone won't stop him!"

Tea's eyes lowered to the snowed ground… She knew that Yami was right…but still…he was not a werewolf yet… A soft breeze started to blow and snow had started to fall again… Suddenly temperature fell…

"It is getting cold…let's head back…" Tea whispered

"Yes…" Yami replied in a low voice

* * *

The night the sky was clear and the moon was shining. Seto Kaiba was standing at the big window watching over the town with his cold eyes… The town was sleeping… He was looking over the town with a cold, expressionless gaze. He could see the moon painting everything with its silver light… He moved away from the window and started walking in the hallway. His footsteps barely heard on the floor and his cape waving after him softly by the way he was walking. The shadow he was leaving on the wall was also as dark as he was…the prince of darkness…the Count of Transylvania… He walked a bit further in the hall…he reached a specific place. He then opened a door. He knew what he would see in there…or rather who… He opened the door and entered into Kisara's chambers. The moonlight was getting on the room freely since she hadn't pulled the curtains. He looked at the bed…and there was she… She was sleeping peacefully with the covers till her chest. Her arm was over her chest that was moving up and down softly with her breathing and her pure white hair was flowing all around her head on the pillow. The moon was making them silver. He slowly walked to her…his aristocratic and tall form was walking straight…patiently…soundlessly… Seto Kaiba was now over her looking at her. His hand traveled over her sleeping form without touching her. His eyes fell on her white neck that was exposed. He could hear her heartbeat…the blood running in her veins… He was so close…he could do it now… He leaned over her and his eyes glowed red for one moment as his ancient powers woke up inside him. His mouth opened slightly and his white fangs were ready to sink into human flesh… However he stopped right away before touching her. His mouth was inches away from her creamy skin…the skin that was pale like the moon…pale like he was… He looked at her. Not now…not yet… He leaned up and placed his lips on her forehead… His cold lips could sense the warmth coming from her… The moon was shining over them…showering them with its silver…and Seto Kaiba was there, bending over her with his lips on her forehead… And still…the moon was showering everything with silver…

* * *

**Another chappie is ready! I can't believe it!**

**See here what Bakura really is! He has a sad story to tell! What will happen now? What? And Seto Kaiba...?! He is lusting over Kisara's blood? Over her body? Over her character? What does he want from her?! Will he kill her? Or not?**

**Yami's demonic powers are also starting to show (when he healed from that small cut)...what is going to happen?**

**This is also a gift for my friend because she has her birthday in a couple of days! Especially the last scene is a trinute to her!**  
**I was listening to this soundrtack when I was writing the last scene! watch?v=nc-kumTHN3A**

**More coming soon! I hope you liked it! Please review me!**  
**Enjoy!**


	23. The Game

The library in Mai's house was rich and had really useful books in it… There were books on many matters in there and some of them were even hundreds of years old… Sure the Vatican would like to have a couple of those in the secret libraries. However even all those books sometimes seemed useless… That was how Joey was feeling right now… He had an entire library with countless books but even all those books in shelves weren't useful to him… He had the impression that the secret he was seeking for was lieing into that damn book but the Latin scripture was different from anything he had ever seen before… Not only was it in Latin, but also it was written in a strange cryptographic way and he had to figure out how to translate it. It appeared that the more he red about it, the more complicated it became. Not even those books Mai had given to him, helped him much. Most of the text was still a mystery. He sighed in frustration and leaned his head back. His back and his shoulders were killing him in pain from the hours he had spent in that library.

"Uugh…" he mumbled, "Damn…"

"You cursed…" he heard a female voice

He turned his head to see Mai Valendine… Oh that woman definitely knew how to get his attention with those clothes of hers. She smirked and continued…

"…Not very well, mind you, but you're supposed to be a monk. You shouldn't curse at all"

She was smirking teasingly. Joey smirked back

"Actually I am not even a friar. I can curse all I want…"

Mai chuckled and the next thing Joey knew was that she was massaging his shoulders. Joey couldn't hold back a long moan of pleasure as he felt all the tension leaving his shoulders and he leaned his head back.

"How is it…?" she cooed in his ear

"Hmmmnn…this is heaven…" he mumbled, "…I think that…ohh…I'll start believing that I should honestly try to be come a monk…oh, God…so…so I will be able to have this kind of feeling non-stop…"

She chuckled.

"Oh, don't… If you do…who's going to sleep in my bed…?"

Oh that woman sure knew what to do… The next moment she was in his lap and they were making out passionately. Joey knew that he wouldn't mind go all the way but… He reluctantly pulled back.

"Sorry, hottie but gotta go and see how Yami's doing…the last time I checked he was drinking again… I gotta make sure that he is alright. Besides we need to eat as well."

She pouted playfully but then nodded.

"Yes…I guess…"

She got off him and Joey got up, stretched himself a little and finally walked out of the library…and out of the house to the snowy night…

* * *

Yami was indeed in his room, obviously drunk, but not dead drunk like he was the previous time. At least he hadn't drunk a variety of spirits. He had only drunk absinthe till now. Mainly because he had Bakura to be worrying about so he wanted to make sure that he would sober-up as fast as possible. He had gone back to the inn right after the encounter with Bakura. Damn that Bakura! Weren't already enough those that he had in his mind? Then the door of his room opened to reveal Joey's form.

"Hey man…" Joey greeted him

Yami simply moved his head.

"Come on…let's go down and have something to eat…I am starving and there sure are many people down there!"

Yami raised a brow.

"What do you mean Joey?"

Why would so many people gather in the inn's dining room anyway?

"You haven't heard? There is a game going on down there"

"Game?"

"Yes…some guy that is master to dice and cards is downstairs and they are betting money and playing games…"

"Gamble?" Yami questioned again, "Who is the guy?"

"Haven't seen him before but he matches with the description you gave me, Yami. He is as tall as you are more or less and he has white hair and brown eyes…."

Yami's eyes widened in surprise.

"Bakura!" he hissed

What was Bakura doing down there? Gambling?

"That damn werewolf-hybrid!" he growled and he would have run down if Joey hadn't hold his arm

"Easy man… Calm down…" he told him, "Let's don't attract much attention… Besides he hadn't killed anyone…"

"Yet!" Yami finished his sentence.

"Whatever. After all you're still recovering… Come on…"

Yami thought about it and then looked at the flask in his hand. He concluded that he was rather inebriated to fight right now and also he didn't want to remain wounded for all eternity. Even if his wounds had almost healed right now… And also he had days to eat properly…mostly because of his drinking…

"Fine…" he agreed, "Let's go…"

* * *

Down at the inn's restaurant there were indeed lots of people gathered around the same table. Bakura was sitting there and he was laughing really satisfied with the outcome of the game. Yami was sitting by a table some meters away and he was drinking beer from his cup while watching them. His eyes were watching their every single move! Bakura was eating and drinking beer while he was challenging them to games with cards or dice…and he always won… Yami growled in frustration and took another good sip from his beer. He had finished eating and he had ignored Bakura for too long! But honestly he was starting loosing his temper with him! Bakura laughed triumphantly and loudly when he won for one more time. The moans of protest and disapproval from his opponent were heard as well.

"I win again!" Bakura said triumphantly, "Now pay up like we said!"

Yami greeted his teeth as he took another sip. He could see on the table that Bakura had gathered a small fortune on that table. Yami knew though…he could see what was going on there… He looked up to see Tea as well that was watching them and Joey talking to her… Yami frowned when he saw Bakura challenging another man… He was doing this…in his presence…no…knowing that he was there! He couldn't take that anymore so he got up from his chair angrily and walked to his table. Tea and Joey saw this and got alarmed but Yami was closer to him and reached the table in no time. He slammed his hands on the table angrily, scaring the men around and making Bakura smirk.

"That's enough!" he said when he slammed his hands

Bakura grinned.

"Hey, Yami! Wanna play too? It is getting interesting!" he mocked him

Yami growled angrily and with a swift move he pushed all the plates and cups off the table and they fell on the floor with a tremendous noise that attracted everyone else's attention. However among the others, the dice fell on the floor and landed to…the right number again

"I knew it!" Yami growled, "Your game is rigged, isn't it? You were cheating from the very beginning!"

However Bakura grinned again and picked the dice from the floor putting them in one of the pockets in his trench coat.

"That proves nothing!" he said with self-confidence because he saw that not all the people around him turned to look at each other suspiciously.

He grinned again and continued.

"It could be pure luck that the dice fell on the correct numbers. This doesn't prove that I am playing a rigged game!"

Yami growled in frustration. He didn't want to admit it but he was right. He couldn't prove it. Bakura smirked.

"I'll tell you something…why don't you play with me?"

"A game?"

"That's right! If you want to prove that I am a cheater…the best way to prove it is by playing the game!"

Tea touched his arm.

"You don't have to do this…" she whispered to him

"Fine!" Yami said nevertheless without paying attention to her, "Bring it on!" and sat down to the chair right opposite Bakura

Bakura grinned.

"Whoa, whoa…easy there. First of all you must have something to bet on. I do not play games if I don't have anything that is worth my time!"

Yami didn't say a word. He just let a bag fall on the table. The bag made a loud noise. It was full with golden coins! Bakura's eyes shone with greed.

"Good. Good! You're on!"

"Get the dice out so we can play!"

"No…" Bakura grinned, "We will play with these!"

He pulled out of a pocket of his trench coat two pairs of dice…with ten sides! Everyone seemed confused. They hadn't seen such dice before! Bakura chuckled.

"The rules are simple. We take turns rolling these dice. The red dice is the one who shows the first number and the white one shows the second one…the smallest the number, the best it is. If you get the red dice to zero, that is called a "Critical" and it is really good roll. The best is zero-zero that is called "Super Critical" and it wins everything! Nine-nine is a "Fumble" and you lose everything! Are you in?"

Yami held the small dice in his palm.

"Bring it on!" Yami said, "But we will make the bet a bit more interesting…"

Bakura's grin became bigger.

"I am listening"

"If you win, you can have me and do whatever you want with me, and of course you get your money but if I win, you will return the money to the people you stole them from, you will walk out of this door and you will not come close to the village! Do you accept?"

Bakura laughed loudly.

"Great! That's exciting! Of course I accept!"

"Game start!"

"Here I go!" Bakura threw his dice

The two dice started to spin like two small tops…and finally they stopped. They stopped at a 0-6.

"Critical!" Yami whispered

Bakura grinned.

"Roll!"

Yami rolled his dice once and the dice showed 1-7. Bakura laughed

"Looks like I win this one!"

Tea bit her lip and the rest of the men were holding their breath as the two gamblers placed new money on the table. Bakura rolled again. The same way. Another Critical. This time it was 0-8. Tea was now really nervous… Had he really bet everything…in a game of pure luck?!

"Hehehe…looks like I win this one too Yami! Roll your dice!"

Yami looked at him expressionless and then…he smirked! Bakura's brow raised. Yami smirked again and…he rolled the dice he was holding. The dice were spinning like two tops on the table. The dice stopped…in 0-3! Bakura's eyes widened.

"Th-this is…could it be…" he thought

"What's wrong Bakura?" Yami questioned him with a smirk

Bakura clenched his teeth

"Nothing!" he growled, "Critical 0-3 allows you to roll once more. If you roll more than 4-0 I get my chance to roll again. If not you win and I give you some more money!"

Yami picked his dice and smirked again making Bakura frown. Yami rolled the dice again. The dice started spinning again…after a little the red die stopped at…8. Bakura grinned.

"The red one stopped at 8…no matter what I wi-…"

His thought was caught in the middle when the white die that was still spinning, hit the red one making it spin again!

"What?!" he thought, "The white, spinning die hit the stopped die and changed the value…! This technique…!" he said the last phrase out loud

"That's right!" Yami said taking a sip from his flask, "One of the many ways to cheat with dice… The "double hit" technique!"

Yami grinned.

"This applies for your criticals as well!"

The dice now stopped at 0-1! Bakura gasped.

"I can't believe that Yami knows this "double hit" technique"

"You learn a lot in Vatican don't you?" Yami chuckled

"So he was cheating from the very beginning!" someone said from the audience

"Yes" Yami replied, "The 10-sided dice are shaped like small tops or double flowers with five petals… They are then split to an even and an odd side" Yami explained

He took another sip from his flask

"In this technique it is important when you spin the die, to allow the even side to be on top."

"I get it!" Joey said, "Then it won't stop to an odd number! The chances are one out of five to have a zero as well!"

Yami nodded and rolled again.

"Also, the "double hit" technique has another trick. You give a strong roll to the die that represents the ones column. The dice that had a weaker spin will stop first but…if it stops to a number more than zero…the stronger dice will hit it and change the number again!"

"But…" Tea now interfered, "How can you control the direction the die moves? What if they hit when you don't want to?"

"You control the spinning die by vibrating the surface you are playing on" Yami explained, "For example, you can hit the table with your elbow or your knee"

And to prove it he tapped the table with his elbow softly. The die indeed hit the stopped one again. Yami looked at Bakura with a smirk taking another sip from his flask

"With this technique, you can change the dice as many times as you like! Too bad, Bakura! If you can cheat…I can too!" he said triumphantly

Bakura hissed in frustration but regained his composure.

"Fine…fine…" he said, "From now on…we will roll the dice like this…"

He let the dice fall from his hand.

"…We will simply drop them… Spinning will be prohibited…"

"Sounds good" Yami smirked with his arms crossed over his chest

The protests from the people around weren't enough to make the two gambles stop. After a couple of rolls, Bakura said

"I put all the money on the table!"

Yami responded to that by placing the rest of the money on the table as well.

"Now that we both did this, we will roll at the same time. The best roll takes it all!"

"Well said!" Yami accepted

Bakura smirked and then "by accident" he dropped his dice on the floor under the table

"Oh! Excuse me…" he smirked.

Yami raised a brow as Bakura bent down to pick the dice up. However Bakura put the dice back in his trench coat and when no one was looking, he took out two new ones…this time…rigged ones… He straightened himself up again and smirked.

"Sorry about that! Let's roll!"

Yami frowned his eyebrows suspiciously. He held the dice in his hand and closed his eyes… No one knew what he was doing or why. Maybe he was concentrating to the game…maybe he was even praying for his luck. However he was simply standing there…without doing anything… Bakura's heart was beating loudly along with the others… He had started to lose his patience with that gambler! For sure he was a tough opponent! No one had ever predicted his dice techniques…and also he hadn't expected to see someone that actually knew how to play with the ten-sided dice! As far as he knew there were a few people who had seen them, hardly once in their lives…not master their techniques…! However then he remembered… Yami was a Hunter…an Executioner that was hunting down monsters for the Vatican…that actually lived in Vatican. Therefore it was the only natural for him to know things that common people hadn't. Vatican was hiding almost every kind of thing down in its basements… He was also an excellent gambler and gamer! That made him excited and frustrated at the same time!

"Hehehe…But with these dice I can't lose!" he thought

His hand was clenching the dice so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Come on! Roll it! Roll it dammit!" he was thinking, "Roll it so you will be mine forever! I will torture you as much as I was tortured! Roll your dice dammit!"

Yami opened his eyes slowly

"Here goes…" he said in a low, calm voice

Bakura grinned. Yami and Bakura threw their dice in the air at the same time

"Dice Roll!" both said in union

The dice flied in the air and landed on the table again…they clattered on the wooden surface…they rolled a little and…finally they stopped. Yami's dice had fallen to 0-0…and so did Bakura's… It was a draw! The audience seemed to be ready to have a heart attack or as if they had forgotten how to breathe. Bakura's grin appeared

"We have the same! We both roll Super Critical! We both win…but we both take the bet from each other!" he yelled triumphantly

However then…a soft cracking sound was heard…and Bakura's dice…cracked, broke and turned into dust!

"Wh-What?!" Bakura exclaimed.

He had clenched the dice so hard a few minutes ago, that he had forgotten his werewolf strength and he had clenched the dice with all that strength. The dice broke under all that pressure. Yami smirked

"Too bad Bakura!" he chuckled, "You rolled a Super Critical you said? I don't see such thing! No dice, no roll! And I win!"

Bakura growled in frustration.

"Now…" Yami pulled all the money back to himself, "…Now do as we agreed! Get out of here and out of the village! You won't die out there anyway!"

Bakura kept shaking in frustration for a few seconds but then…the smug smirk returned to his face.

"Fine" he said, "You win this time Yami…however we will meet again…and believe me that the victory will be mine! This is not over…Hunter!"

And with those words he left the inn laughing loudly… Yami tapped his fingers on the table and then growled.

"Alright! That's it! I am gonna kill him!" he growled as he was ready to stand up

Tea had ran to him and hold him

"No Yami! Please calm down! It's over now…it's over…you won…" she told him almost pleadingly.

Yami sighed. He took a breath to calm down. Nothing is over, he wanted to tell her…but he didn't say a thing…

"Yami…?" she questioned him

He didn't answer again…he simply clenched his teeth in anger.

"…What are you going to do now…?" she whispered again

Yami sighed.

"I am going back to my room…" he said in a low voice, "I had a bit too much to drink…"

And like nothing happened he took his money, leaving the rest to their owners, and walked up the stairs back to his room…

* * *

**Another chappie! Finally! I should have updated it sooner! Sorry for that!**

**Hehehehehhe! Since I got Bakura in here I couldn't possibly not to put the dice game here! For sure it was an exciting game for the audience there! Yami knew how to play with the 10-sided dice because probably the Vatican had many things to the several secret rooms...it was gathering objects from all over the world so probably they had some there and Yami learnt how to use them when he had some free time or something! As for Bakura...he too had a talent I guess!**  
**I hope you liked it! Inspired by the Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Episode 26 if I recall correctly! More will come as soon as I can!**  
**Please review me! Enjoy!**


	24. A Wildflower on my Wall

Snowflakes… They were falling softly on Earth like small fairies… Kisara could watch them falling for hours… But she was feeling depressed…

"They are free…while I am locked in here…" she was thinking

It had been days since the day she had entered Seto Kaiba's castle but…but no matter how used to his presence she was getting…she would still feel fear in her heart… He was a vampire sent by Devil…he was someone who was killing innocent people…he was a person that was ready to do anything, anything in order to get what he wanted…just like he did with her… He was ready to kill everyone in order to have her!

"I wonder how the others are… I miss them…I miss Tea so much…and miss Mai…"

Her eyes got watery at those thoughts. She then thought about Yami… She shivered slightly in fear…

"Who should I be afraid the most…?"

She still hadn't got over the fear she felt when she saw Yami's demon eyes. She hugged herself to stop the shiver that was taking over her body. She also looked at the room around her and then her thoughts traveled back to Seto Kaiba…and then at Yami…and at Seto Kaiba again… She sighed and covered her face with her hands and she leaned against the cold, glass surface of her window.

"Why…?" she thought, "How can someone be so cold…and at the same time so…beautiful…? How can someone that is supposed to be a Devil…is so kind…?"

Also something else was spinning in her mind…that wax doll…or better…his wife's form… She was so beautiful…but her hairstyle…her hair and shape of her face looked a lot…like…

"He keeps me here because I kind of resemble his dead wife…? No… That's not it…but if it is…is he planning to kill me too…? Like he did to his wife…? What does he wand from me…? Why…?"

She remained there trying to calm her breathing. It was late in the afternoon and the sun had started to set slowly… She didn't know what else to do and decided to walk a little… She got away from the window and walked to the desk to take the small cross and put it around her neck. She then exited the room and closed the door behind her…

* * *

Her footsteps led her to the entrance of the Crypts again. She looked at the door and shivered. She could still remember all those…frozen and scary graves all around her…and then…the open coffin…where Seto Kaiba was supposed to sleep… She swallowed hard once and then…she didn't know why…she started walking down at the stairs again…taking the lit torch with her and clenching the cross that was hanging from her neck, with the other hand, whispering some prayer… She reaches the bottom of the stairway… Walks carefully, trying not to look at the graves around her and finally…reaches the spot where she remembered the coffin was… She was right. She saw it. The coffin was there…open…and not empty… Seto Kaiba was lieing inside it…his eyes closed and his arms were crossed over his chest as if he was indeed dead… Kisara's hand went to her mouth to cover it… The sight was sending shivers of fear down her body however there was also something else in her mind…

"When he is sleeping like this…he looks so different…so…peaceful…so…"

She swallowed once

"…So…more beautiful…"

Suddenly Seto Kaiba's eyes opened, making Kisara take a step back surprised and scared at the same time… Seto Kaiba's body emerged from the coffin and he unwrapped his arms from his chest. His eyes fell on her.

"Kisara…" he said in a soft voice

Kisara couldn't speak in the beginning…

"I…I am sorry…I shouldn't have…c-come here…f-forgive me…"

However Seto Kaiba simply looked at her without showing any feelings of anger or frustration.

"The night is going to be nice, tonight…" he said in a low voice, "Let us not spend it here in the Crypts… Let's go upstairs…" and he offered her his hand

She seemed scared in the beginning but…among all those tombstones, Seto Kaiba was less scary… She accepted his hand placing her shaking one in his…

* * *

In a few seconds they were walking in the castle corridors… Kisara had her arms wrapped around his arm as if he truly was his bride or anything…Seto Kaiba had asked her to walk alongside with him like this… Kisara was too scared to say no. They passed in front of a mirror and Kisara couldn't help but look at it… What she saw made her truly gasp… She had herd about it…but she had never believed it would be true… When they walked past the mirror she saw…only her reflection…with her arms wrapped around something invisible… Seto Kaiba was not there, in the mirror! She looked back at him scared, but Seto Kaiba was looking straightforward…without saying a word… Soon they walked out at a balcony… The entire garden was under their feet from that balcony… It had stopped snowing and the sky was crystal clear now and the moon was bright…there were no stars in the sky making the moon even brighter… The air of the night was cold and Kisara shivered a little… Seto Kaiba had let go of her so she hugged herself to feel a bit warmer…

"You haven't tried any of the dresses I gave you…" Seto Kaiba's calm voice made her look up at him

Seto Kaiba was still looking straightforward, gazing at the view.

"I told you that you were free to wear any of the dresses you liked but you haven't tried any till now…"

Kisara gulped. The idea of wearing the dresses of his dead wife wasn't really…tempting to her

"Well…um…I…" she didn't know what to say

He looked at her, the moon making his eyes look like two blue-silver frozen pools…and the girl felt herself growing weak again…especially when his hand cupped her cheek

"I really wish to see you in one of them…" he said in a low voice

The girl thought that there was a hidden demand under those kind words…she felt that shiver again and cold had nothing to do with it… Finally she nodded her head

"Okay…" she whispered…

* * *

She was back in her room and opened her closet. She looked at all those dresses from centuries ago… Even if they were all so old, they looked brand new… She looked at them and she thought that most of them were inappropriate for her. She was a low-life. Why would someone like her wear a dress like this…? Finally she sighed and searched in the closet. She found a brown dress with blue ribbons at the sleeves and around the waistline that ended up to a blue gemstone. It was one of the simplest she could find (probably it was the dress Lady Sylva would wear for a trip or horse riding). She sighed and removed her own dress and started putting that dress on… It took her some time to wear it. Finally she did and looked herself in the mirror. It felt so foreign to her! It was as if now Lady Sylvia would glare at her through the mirror, and tell her to remove the dress immediately!

"Lady Sylvia is dead…years now…" she tried to calm herself with her thoughts

However another thought crept in her mind…

"…No… She was murdered by Seto Kaiba…"

She tried to calm down and finally checked at one of the many jewelry boxes and chose a small necklace with a blue gemstone… She looked at herself through the mirror, brushed her hair a little and wore a pair of shoes too… She then exited the room with small steps… Her steps leaded her to the stairway that leaded to the West Wing again… She looked up at those stairs and felt her heart beating loudly again… She walked up the stairs, lifting her long dress in order to walk… She reached the entrance of the corridor again and she walked a bit further… That haunted hallway was still scaring her… She looked around for one more time but this time her heart wouldn't bear to go any further… She sighed and walked away… Seto Kaiba was waiting for her after all…

* * *

Seto Kaiba was still waiting at the balcony when he heard soft footsteps and the clicking sound of female heels behind him. He slowly turned around and looked at her from top to bottom. Kisara felt a soft blush painting her cheeks. For one more time, she couldn't read Seto Kaiba's expression…

"You look gorgeous…" finally Seto Kaiba's voice drew her out of her thoughts

She looked at him to see a small smile to his lips. Was it truly approval or he had something else in mind?

"Th-thank you…" she whispered

He smiled again and caressed her cheek again, startling her

"A beautiful flower in my garden…a gem in my castle…"

His words, even if they were flattering her and she couldn't deny that, were pinching her heart like needles… In his garden…in his castle… It was as if she was his and his alone…as if she was no longer a person…but a decoration to his castle… Even if he treated her like a Queen…she still couldn't ignore the fact that she was alone and locked inside the castle…like a prisoner… Tears burnt her eyes again and her shoulders were shaking slightly.

"What's wrong?" he questioned her

"Why…?" she whispered in a shaking voice, "Why are you doing this to me…? You keep me lock in here… I am not able even to walk out of this castle's walls… You're saying that I am your guest…but in reality I am no different than a prisoner… I am not asking to go to the village but…if only I could at least…walk out of the gate…"

Her sadness had surpassed her fear when she said all this… She was afraid to ask…but now…now she just couldn't take it any longer… Seto Kaiba looked at her and he seemed slightly surprised at that request.

"Out of the gate…?" he questioned like an echo

Tears fell down her cheeks.

"You don't trust me that I won't leave? You think that I would lie to you just to escape…?"

"No, Kisara" he replied, "I honestly don't think that"

"Then why?"

"Forest is dangerous" he said plainly

However Kisara looked at him with such sad eyes that Seto Kaiba couldn't help but listen to her.

"Please" she said, "I beg of you! Allow me to take a walk…even a few meters away from the gate…I promise that I won't run away!"

Seto Kaiba looked at her for a mere second and then looked back at the garden again. Then, he made a move with his arm as if pushing something invisible aside, and snapped his fingers in the progress… The creaking sound of a rusty, old lock that was being unlocked echoed in the air… Kisara looked at him surprised. Seto Kaiba looked at her.

"This is my proof of trust to you" he told her, "If you walk some meters away from the gate, there is a small brook on the right and some wild strawberries bushes to the right. That is the limit you can go. If you walk further than that, I will know it"

Kisara got scared by the last words but nodded her head

"Thank you…" she whispered

* * *

Late at night she felt the urge to walk out. She couldn't wait any longer… She went to the closet and found a long brown cape with white fur lining from the inside. It was so warm…and so soft in touch…! Kisara pulled the hood over her head and walked out of the room and out of the castle… She walked out of the gate and walked towards the path in the forest… Oh how much she missed it! She wrapped herself in the cape better because of the cold and then continued towards the forest… Her breath was coming out in white clouds. The snow wasn't falling now either but the cold was sharp… She walked a bit further till she finally found the brook and the bushes… The silence of the night was strangely scary tonight…maybe because she knew that she had to go back to the vampire's castle…

"That's right…I am not free yet…" she thought a bit sad…

However she couldn't forget his gentle face…his gentle voice… She looked up and then she saw them…small bluish-black wild flowers blooming close to the brook-bank… She smiled at the sight. The small flowers though…their color…their dark bluish black color reminded her of him… Those flowers were dark like he was… She thought of taking some flowers to him… She had no idea where that idea came from but she simply wanted to do it… She looked at those flowers again. The spot they were blooming was around fifty meters away from the limited spot… She really wanted to go but she couldn't disobey Seto Kaiba again… She was feeling torn between those feelings till finally she decided

"I'll go to cut one or two of them and then I'll come straight back!" she thought

She stepped out of the imaginary line that he had given as a limit…

* * *

She walked as fast as she could feeling the shivers of fear down her spine and finally reached the spot where the flowers were blooming… Even if it was night, the beautiful and dark flowers were at full bloom as if it was the middle of the day… She smiled and bent down to pick some flowers up and then…she heard a low growl behind her! She turned around with a terrified gasp. She already knew what it was even without looking…she already knew what it was even before seeing the ring of the yellow eyes all around her! Wolves! Many of them…their eyes were glowing in the darkness and their teeth were now revealed… They were growling hungrily. Kisara wanted to scream but no sound was coming out! She drew a step back and her back touched the tree. There was no way out! She shut her eyes close waiting for the end…however it never came…and the growling was now replaced by whimpering… She opened her eyes to see…Seto Kaiba! He was standing there with all his might, his cape waving around him…glaring at the wolves…

"What loud and barbaric sounds you make!" he said coldly, "Step aside!"

His eyes glowed red for a brief moment. The wolves then whimpered pathetically and…sat down as if they were trained puppies! Kisara was totally speechless! Then though, without warning, Seto Kaiba lifted her in his arms bridal-style and leaped in the air…

* * *

Kisara gasped when Seto Kaiba let her down and a bit less gently than usually…

"You disobeyed me again!" Seto Kaiba nearly yelled

Kisara had shut her eyes closed in total fear

"No…! No please…please listen to me…"

"You broke your promise!"

"No! I didn't…I…I only…"

"You tried to run away!" Seto Kaiba now yelled making Kisara scream in fear

"No…no please…!"

Seto Kaiba grabbed her wrist and she widened her eyes in surprise to see his eyes full of rage for the first time!

"I gave you everything you needed and this is how you repay me? By lying to me?"

He let go of her and she fell on the floor crying

"No…" she whispered weakly but he yelled

"This is not going to end like this though! If I can't have you, then no body can!"

He raised his arm ready to cut the thread of her life but she screamed

"No! I didn't try to leave I swear!"

He stopped and froze to his spot…while she was crying

"I didn't try to leave…" she whispered through her sobs, "…I only wanted to give you some joy…"

Seto Kaiba was frozen to his spot

"Kisara…"

The small maiden stood to her knees and opened her white palms slowly to reveal a rather crushed wild flower…the only one she had anticipated to cut before the wolves attacked her… The flower was big enough to fill her palm. Seto Kaiba looked at her and then without saying a word he extended his hand close to hers…the flower started floating in her palm and passed in his still floating…and then it became alive again…as if that was the only power from the Devil, Seto Kaiba had that wasn't a destructive power… Seto Kaiba made a few moves as if he wanted to touch it with his finger (making moves as if he wanted to caress a delicate woman with his fingers) but never did…as though he was afraid he would infect it if he did…and the flower was floating over his palm…

"I am sorry…" she whispered, "…I am sorry…"

* * *

The next morning when Kisara woke up and walked to her window, she found out that the small flowers were at fool bloom, climbing to her wall around her window… She felt her eyes getting watery and touched the delicate petals of one of them…and a small tear fell from her eye on another small flower… Her tear was even brighter than the small dewdrops on it…

* * *

**Another chappie is ready! And it is all dedicated to Seto Kaiba and Kisara!**

**Here Kisara wears (finally) one of the dresses that used to belong to Lady Sylvia...**

**Where Seto Kaiba tames the wolves is inspired by Kuroshitsuji episode 7 I hope you liked it! **

**I'll try to update soon! Please review me!**  
**Enjoy!**


	25. Slave Number XV

_The sun was burning hot over the sands of the desert. The wind that was blowing, was making the sand flow around like a mist made of gold-dust… There was a city consisted of mud-built houses and a round, open stadium. There were tents all around and also many people walking around and talking in their own strange languages. There were carriages all around full with any kind of goods. From food and jewelry to rare animals and slaves. However another carriage arrived. And it was different than the others. It seemed to be one of the carriages that belonged to a rich aristocrat, and right before that carriage, a chariot was coming in great speed. A man dressed with a long, colorful robes and a turban, with white hair and beard, walked out of one of the colorful tents. The chariot stopped in front of it and a tall, pale man dressed in the clothes of Roman centurions, jumped off it. He was tall like a mountain you would say and he was really muscled. He removed his helmet and revealed his short-cut black hair. The man smirked and so did the white-beard one._

"_Ave" the young Roman saluted_

"_Shalom, my friend" the man answered in Roman but with a heavy pronunciation, "It's been a long time…"_

_The two men hugged and pulled back._

"_How is life, back in Rome, my friend?"_

_The Roman man smirked_

"_Busy as always, Ilai, my old friend"_

_The white-beard man named Ilai smirked back_

"_So you're still a centurion, aren't you, Aimilius?"_

_The man named Aimilius growled slightly causing Ilai to laugh loudly_

"_Chill out my friend. I am just teasing you. So what are you doing here after all this time my friend?"_

_The man smirked and said:_

"_Zucchabar is the best place to trade slaves and watch a good show except the Coliseum!" _

_He then added_

"_I can't let go of that…small hobby of mine!"_

"_I can see that" Ilai chuckled bending to the side to see the carriage_

_Obviously…it was full with slaves dressed in different attires (mostly ready for battle)._

"_Then you will be enthusiastic with my new cargo!" Ilai said as one slave arrived to take care of the Roman man's horses_

_The Centurion and the Slave-dealer started walking alongside. _

"_So how is life in Rome, my friend?"_

"_Good I guess" Aimilius said, "The glory of Rome won't be long till it is spread all over the world!"_

"_True…" Ilai nodded his head in agreement, "It won't be long till the day Zucchabar is under Caesar's command! Of course when that time comes, I would ask you to say some good words for me, so I can keep my small fortune and my slaves that I sell!"_

"_I see you haven't changed either, Ilai, my friend. You are still selling slaves and gladiators."_

"_Of course. Good slaves always bring more money than common animals and jewels. And I believe that you will be really excited with my new champion!"_

_Aimilius raised a brow._

"_Your new champion?"_

"_Yes. Since you haven't visited our humble arena in quite some years, I must inform you that I have a new champion! He is the best I ever had! You should see how he kills! He was brought to me from Libya, however he doesn't seem Libyan himself. I think he is from Egypt! I could tell the characteristics of my slaves! Libyan slave dealers brought him to me some years ago and I am telling you…he is the best gladiator I ever had! He has never revealed his name but we have given him the number XV. However he has earned the title of the King inside the arena! Honestly he knows how to win the crowd!"_

"_That sounds interesting…" the Roman man said, "That would be IF he actually could defeat mine!"_

_Ilai smirked._

"_I accept the challenge! I believe that my XV can defeat all your slaves at once!"_

"_The match is on my friend!" Aimilius said smirking confidently_

_They kept walking while various slaves animals and other were passing by. Amilius's eye fell on one tall, tanned woman with slim body and long, raven hair. Her eyes were deep blue like ocean._

"_Who's that?" he asked_

_Ilai smirked._

"_That is one of the new slave-girls that came here. Here she got the number XX. She is a real desert flower from Egypt. Are you interested in her? I can make you a good price!"_

"_Later, later. Now let's go on with the match!"_

* * *

_The open arena was full with people that were yelling and cheering. They seemed ecstatic. The Roman slave-gladiators had started to walk out at the arena. The audience burst out applauding. Meanwhile at the internal of the arena a man had started to prepare himself in the shadows… His characteristics were sharp, yet delicate. He didn't seem like a commoner… His eyes were piercing the darkness with their blood color… The shadowy man put a helmet on and held of a sword. Took a deep breath and then walked to the gate that had started to "crawl" upwards and open slowly…leading him from the shadows to the light… And he stepped into the arena to be greeted by the enthusiastic crowd. The gladiator raised his sword to the audience as if he was already claiming his victory! Aimilius and Ilai were watching from their special seats, eating the best tropical food and fruit and drinking sweet red wine. The man turned his attention to the other gladiators in front of him… The smell of metal from his clothes and helmet and the smell of their sweat under the hot sun and the burning sand filled his nostrils. Now every sound seemed to have stopped for him. It was just he and his opponents! The battle started! It was five against one. One of them swigged his sword. The red-eyed man stopped his sword with his own. The swords clanged with each other. Another one swigged a metal ball tied with a chain over his head. The red-eyed man jumped to avoid it and did a perfect spin in the air landing back to his feet. He then grabbed the man's arm before he had the chance to swing the chain again and then…he crushed his head with his won metal ball. Brains and blood exploded around the dead man that fell on the sand… The crowd started applauding even harder when the man jumped in the air, gracefully like a cat and grabbed the sword from the dead man's belt. Two men attacked him but he made a remarkable move and the attacker simply slipped on the man's shoulder and fell on the ground._

"_That is what Egyptians call Kuta" Ilai explained, "He takes advantage of his opponent's strength and abilities"_

_The man then started fighting with two swords with two different men at the same time. Well it took him only two clanging with swords and he killed them both, sinking the swords into their throats at the same time! Aimilius was now completely amazed with the skills of that gladiator. The man drew back the two swords from their throats as hot, red blood emerged out of the wounds and he stabbed them both into the chest of a knew attacker. The crowd was now screaming their lungs out at their favorite gladiator. The man drew the swords from the body's chest and the body fell on the sand. Then, amazing Aimilius even more, he leaped in the air, gracefully, jumping three meters in the air with no difficulty, making a turn in the air to land behind the last remaining man standing, and when that man turned around, he used both of swords performing an "X" shaped cut and the man's head fell on the sand… The red-eyes gladiator raised the head in the air holding it by the hair, showing it to people around and the crowd was now applauding while standing! They couldn't sit anymore! The man threw the bloody head at the audience and people screamed in shivers and enthusiasm! Ilai smirked._

"_It appears I win" he said_

"_No! It is not over!"_

_The red-eyed man turned his head around when he heard the gate opening again to reveal a tall man (more than two meters tall), well built like a bull, dressed from top to bottom with an armor and wearing a bull-head helmet that was covering his entire head. The red-eyed man narrowed his eyes but showed no fear…no worry… The big man was swinging a big sword and a metal ball on the other hand while the red-eyed slave had only a small dagger and his meaningless armor to protect him! The man avoided the sword that would have cut his head and jumped in the air…started running in a circle around the double-his-size man as if he was watching him really carefully. When he found a weakness, he simply leaped in the air…to land on the bull-man's shoulders! Aimilius was now up from his chair, holding his breath as the red-eyed man found the only weak spot: his opponent's exposed nape and thrust his dagger in the flesh, delivering the final blow! And so the roman's best fighter fell from a half his size man…and a single dagger… Aimilius was still standing there with his mouth wide open, as well as his eyes in pure shock. Ilai stretched himself_

"_So…?" he asked, "What do you think?"_

"_I want him!" the Roman centurion mumbled_

"_Whaaat? What with the face? You really look shocked."_

"_I want him with me…in Rome!"_

_Ilai didn't want to lose such a valuable slave but he had to act like a good politician._

"_Alright my friend…for you I will make a special price too…"_

"_Does he speak Latin?"_

"_A little. And he learned on his way here and also during the years I have him. When he firstly came here he could only speak Egyptian, Babylonian, some Greek and Libyan… As you see he is not common slave… I can offer you some others too so the price will be better…"_

"_Do as you please! I will pay anything! I just want him to Rome with me!"_

_Ilai smirked_

"_Bring them all out!" he ordered_

* * *

_Back to the internal of the arena, the red-eyed man was again sitting in the darkness. No one knew his true story. Everyone knew him as Slave number XV. However he had been a king…a runaway king long ago… Slave dealers found him in the desert and he was taken away but soon he had become a king of Libyans! He ruled for years…and the years became decades…and after that he had to run away again to become an aristocrat in Libya and after that he was again sold as a slave…centuries after his first runaway… And here he was now…a gladiator…killing for others' entertainment… Suddenly the sound of the door unlocking drew his attention._

"_Everybody out in the arena!" the guard ordered_

_Soon all the slaves were walking towards the exit to the arena again. The red-eyed man was walking with a steady way…his steps matching his steady heartbeat…and the doors opened and he was out in the arena again. He raised his arms at the ecstatic crowd as if celebrating his victory. He might have been a slave, but in the arena…he was a king again…! The slaves were now standing in an order in front of the special seats under the pavilion where Ilai and Aimilius were sitting._

"_Who is he?" Aimilius asked Ilai_

_Ilai stood up and pointed at the red-eyed man._

"_You! Remove your helmet and tell me your name!" he ordered_

_The slave removed his helmet slowly and steadily to reveal his tri-colored spiky hair_

"_My name is Gladiator" he replied in a deep voice._

_The two men were shocked but then the man continued_

"_Some people call me The Libyan and some others the Egyptian…some others call me Number XV and some others simply Slave… You ask me to kill and I kill…so what's the point what name I had before I entered this life?"_

_The centurion smirked_

"_I like your attitude! Even if you are too arrogant for my taste…however I want you! I'll buy you!"_

* * *

_It was night and the Romans had set their tents up… There was a small tent where the newly bought slaves were… The red-eyed slave was sitting by a fire alone. He had a separate tent unlike the others… Now they were all outside around fires and they were eating… Suddenly the sound of growling, aroused men caught his attention and saw the tall woman with the raven hair walking among men that were sitting by a fire a couple of meters away from them. She was holding a beer jug. The man rolled his eyes. He then saw some slave men watching her…one of them grabbed her wrist. He then stood up and grabbed the man's wrist. The man wanted to protest but when he saw his red glare he stepped back. The woman found the chance to walk away._

"_Oi!" the man called her._

_She stopped, but didn't turn around._

"_Are you alright?" he asked her_

"_Yes…" she replied in a low voice, "I am sorry I became a burden… Thank you for helping me…"_

_And she walked away…_

* * *

_At night the gladiator was lieing on his back in his tent when he heard the sound of the curtains moving. He sat up and saw that woman coming in._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked her_

"_Does my presence bother you?" she asked_

"_No" he replied honestly, "I was just curious to hear the reason of your visit"_

"_Our new Master ordered me to take care of the men here…you were the last one…"_

_The man looked at the woman. She looked around twenty years old._

"_What's your name?" he asked her in Egyptian_

"_Long ago…my name was…Ishizu…" she replied in the same language._

_It was obvious that both of them had realized they were from the same country_

"_What's yours?" she asked him_

"_My name is no longer important" he replied sharply_

"_It is" she insisted, "Today I saw a slave becoming equally powerful with the Emperor of Rome!"_

"_Whatever I was has ended. It is no longer important…" he insisted calmly_

"_I see…" she smiled a small smile and let that be._

_She poured some water in a bowl to wash his feet_

"_When did you left…from our country…?" she asked him after a little while, while she was washing his feet with water_

"_Long ago…" he replied, "I was technically exiled"_

"_My family got killed and I was sent here as a slave" she also said_

"_I see…"_

_Silence passed between them… The man ran his fingers through her raven hair while she was washing his feet. He felt something stir within him…something he had ignored during those years he was killing for their entertainment. His hand cupped her cheek and made her look at him. She did…their eyes locked. Blue in Red._

"_That 'Master' of ours told you to satisfy every wish of ours?" he whispered huskily_

"_Everything" she whispered back_

_She wanted him as much as he wanted her. The attraction was mutual. They didn't say anything…they just kissed deeply on the lips. Breathing in union, the gladiator leaned on top of her on the pillows of his tent and the small, old clothes they were wearing started to slip off their bodies with soft sounds…_

* * *

_During their long trip Ishizu and the gladiator slept together many nights. They reached the Mediterranean Sea and the Romans put them all in a ship. It was more difficult for them to be alone in there, however they saw each other once. When they reached land again, they didn't see each other again._

"_Where is number XX, Ishizu?" asked one of the guards on their way._

"_She got sold back there at the harbor" the man replied._

_The slave felt strangely calm. It wasn't like they had hopes to be together. They were both slaves so practically living objects. It would happen one day sooner or later… After all, the only thing he felt for her was attraction. Anyway it wouldn't help to think about it now._

"_Where are we going?" he asked again_

"_To Rome. The Emperor's city"_

"_Why are we here?"_

"_The Centurion, Aimilius Cacus Aelians wants specifically you…to be trained as a soldier"_

"_A soldier?"_

"_That's right, slave! It is your lucky day. If you are good enough you will earn your freedom…if not…"_

_They kept on walking (the slaves walking, the Romans were on horses). And soon they saw before them Rome to all its glory…_

* * *

**Here is another chappie! And yes it is another flashback dream!**

**This one was inspired by Gladiator movie! I just couldn't resist putting it here. This is supposed to take place centuries after the previous flashback when Rome is ready to conquer the world!**  
**He sure did a long way huh? He became king again! And then gladiator When he throws the head to the audience it is as if yelling**  
**"Aren't you entertained?!"**  
**Couldn't resist! XD**

**XV is Latin number for 15 as far as I know (Latin=Ancient Roman)**

**And some romance too! Sorry if I am too late at that! Please comment me! Enjoy!**


End file.
